Yoshi's Adventure in Mushroomette
by Yoshi'snumber1friend
Summary: Yoshi goes to Mushroomette, a place where a big scene is happening, and Yoshi wants to find out what it is, but is this event natural, or supernatural? T for some violence. Plz Read and review, I'd appreciate it.
1. Intro

**Yoshi's Adventure In Mushroomette**

Let me first say that first of all, this is a sort of MarioXDead Rising crossover. Sort of, in which I mean that the plot may be changed a little bit, like there will be less violence, blood, swearing, and some characters won't die, either because I don't want them to die, or because they are good for plot stuff, so meh. The next chapter will be chapter 1, that's right 1.


	2. Chapter 1 Real: The Riot

Hey! Yoshi'snumber1friend here, I'm writing my first fan fiction (hooray), so now I get to do my first disclaimer.

Me: Yoshi'snumber1friend does not own Dead Rising or Mario so there.

**Chapter 1: The Riot**

In a city called Mushroomette, Fungirado, one could find plenty to do here, like: running, living, eating, sleeping, okay there was only 1 real thing to do in this town. Go to the shopping mall, but other than that, nothing, so it would be a pretty peaceful town right? Wrong! On this particular day a helicopter flew over town, with some very familiar faces on it...

(In the helicopter...)

Yoshi: (takes pictures with his camera) Man I got word of something big happening in this place

Ed (Fire Bro): So I didn't hear anything about this on the news, are you sure you got your facts straight?

Yoshi: Hey, I'm a freelance reporter, I don't wait for the T.V. To tell me what to report on.

Ed: Well, here it is, Mushroomette, Fungirado, population 53,102, things to do here, Jack bumpkis.

Yoshi: Jack Bumpkis?

Ed: Hey, you wanna find alternatives to swearing?

Yoshi: Riiiiggghht... Hey! Pull in down there! It looks like something big is going on there.

Ed: OK here we go!!!

Yoshi: (proceeds to take pictures of people pushing a school bus over, a police car getting broken, a girl cornered on top of the roof, and strangely people taking yoga lessons and a rock concert.) Whoa, these people need to get out in the sun more...

Yoshi then noticed the people's strangely gray skin, which was mottled and decaying.

Ed: hey those people look kind of weird.

Yoshi: Hey! Head toward the mall OK?

Ed: Alright, if you say so!

Yoshi: (notices his light blue case falls out from the copter into the street) NO!!! My conveniently convenient three day supply of sandwiches, with cucumbers!

Ed: Hey, mall dead ahead.

Just then, a helicopter that looked like it was from the military came up behind them.

Ed: Aw crudsicles, I'm getting chased.

Yoshi: Look, just try to get to the roof, and remember to come back for me in 3 days.

Ed: Will do Boshi!

Yoshi: That's Yoshi! And remember that name cause that's the name that will be all over the papers and even fake science monthly!

Ed: Alright if you say so, but your nuts man.

Yoshi: Alright here I Gooooooooooo!!!

Yoshi then jumped off the helicopter and landed on roof of the mall while expertly rolling to avoid getting any broken bones.

Ed: Hey good luck Joshi.

Yoshi: (sighs) It's Yoshi!

So then Yoshi walked up to the door of the mall's roof, and he saw a black yoshi that had a white jacket and ripoffs of those light transition glasses.

Yoshi: Hey, do you know what's going on?

???: You a reporter?

Yoshi: Photojournalist actually.

???: You came alone?

Yoshi: Yeah, I'm a freelancer you know? I go into wars and stuff alone, no crew, thats what makes me tough as nails. (Then notices a spider on his leg) (screams like a little girl) OMYGOSH A SPIDER GET IT OFF!!!! GET IT OFF!!!

???: Um, right, well my name is Carlito, now remember that name, because that's whats gonna be all over the #1 villains news.

Yoshi: Huh?

Carlito: Uh, I mean, the good citizens monthly. Now good luck with your story, because this is the worst place to be on Earth.

Yoshi: Well I'm OK as long as they have sandwiches.

Carlito: That's just it, they don't have good sandwiches. (mutters under his breath) and also an unimaginable hoard of zombies.

Yoshi: Nooooo!!! Sandwiches!!! Oh well, I guess I'll go anyway.

Carlito: Well, good luck, (extends his hand).

Yoshi: Thanks, (shakes Carlito's hand) now, I'm off to get the scoop, the wonderful wizard of scoop!!

Carlito: 0_o

So, Yoshi proceeded to the mall, expecting to find out what the heck was going on, but would he like what he finds? And will this scoop be, normal? Find out in Chapter 2: The mass invasion...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The mass invasion**

As, always, I don't own Dead Rising or Mario characters, elements, or plot. So don't put me with their company.

Now when we last saw Yoshi he was walking into the mall. Then, he walked up to a koopa that was wearing a dress shirt, pants, and a tie.

Yoshi: Hey, do you know what's going on around here?

Koopa: Hey, make yourself useful and get some stuff to barricade the door.

Yoshi: Wait, barricade from what?

Koopa: From the zombies of course.

Yoshi: Zombies?

Then Yoshi saw their barricade, which was composed of some benches trash cans, 2 by 4s, and a poster saying no eating other customers, and another sign that said: no zombies allowed.

Koopa: well, if those, (points to the door), aren't zombies, what would you call em'?

Yoshi then looked at the door, where there must have been hundreds of zombies trying to get in the mall, and for some reason they were saying stuff like: BRAINS, BRAINS! Or EAT FLESH! And even one zombie in a business suit was saying: TAX EXEMPTIONS... TAX EXEMPTIONS!

Yoshi: (Thinks to himself) Man this looks bad, oh well as long as I'm here, I'm safe, and besides this will make the scoop of the century.

Yoshi then tried to take a picture of the zombies trying to get in to the mall. But before he could the koopa hit him lightly in the stomach.

Koopa: Hey! Look at the bright side, zombies are stupid and slow, so they can't catch us.

Yoshi then tried again to take a picture, but again the koopa hit him lightly in the stomach, which was starting to annoy Yoshi a lot.

Koopa: well don't just stand there, go get some more stuff for the barricade.

Yoshi: Okay, (man I'm gonna kill him one day).

Yoshi then went through the mall trying to find the perfect barricade item, on the way, he saw people taking a break from the action, lying down, some were even arming themselves with bats in case the zombies got inside.

Yoshi: Hey there's a two by four I can use for the door!

Then yoshi picked it up, then Yoshi noticed an old toad walking behind a gated off section of the mall.

Old Toad: Who are you? Why have you summoned me here to this place? (Starts to babble on about how people his age didn't have these "dag nab fancy gadgets and doohickeys")

Yoshi: Okay, I'll sell his picture for 50$ as the logo of the Old Person's pharmacy. (takes his picture) Oh right, the barricade.

Then Yoshi proceeded to go back to the front of the mall. But something bad happened when he got their. An old lady apparently looking for her lost pet chain chomp saw the pet outside the door in a crowd of zombies!

Old Toad Lady: Chompy, come here Chompy, don't worry mommy is coming to get you.

As she said this she threw off two guys trying to stop her and then she let the zombies in the mall!!!!

Of course her being the closest target the zombies started eating her first, but not raw, who would want raw meat? No, they boiled her in a stew which actually had carrots and stuff in it. Then they got the fat janitor guy next.

Janitor: Ah the back of face, ah the front of my back! Ah! The front of my front.

Then Yoshi saw the wave of zombies coming toward him he saw people going down left and right. Then a brown Yoshi in a yellow jacket and jeans appeared on the stairwell.

???: Everybody to the stairs if you can!!

Then yoshi made his way through the crowd Of zombies with little trouble since the zombies were actually slow. But he also saw some people beating up zombies or running further into the mall. So then he found himself in a security room. Their was a hammer bro with a silver hammer, and the brown yoshi, a koopa in a janitors outfit (not the one that died). And even a pink yoshi with a tan sweater with a white undershirt and a tan skirt.

Yoshi: Whoa! Where are we?

???: You're in the security room.

Meanwhile the janitor was welding the door shut.

Yoshi: Hey wh-

???: Hey, with the zombies out their, we can't use that door. Oh hey by the way, my name's Brad, the hammer bro is Freddy, the pink yoshi is Jessie, and the koopa is Otis. (Extends his hand).

Yoshi: My name's yoshi, (how come they get the cool names?), (shakes Brad's hand) Whoa, hey Brad what are you doing?

Brad: Hey, if we're going to get back in the mall we need to use the vent's.

Yoshi: Why?

Brad: I like cramped tight spaces.

Yoshi: Right, well why do you want to go back into the mall anyway?

Brad: I'm working on this one case now with Carlito.

Yoshi: Carlito, (I met him on the roof).

Then Brad came into the vent and crawled in.

Freddy: Hey Brad, wait for me!

Yoshi: I'd better go in for backup.

So Yoshi then decided to go back into the mall, but was this decision for his best health, what caused the zombies? All this and more in Chapter 3: The mystery of the zombies.


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery of the Wasps

**Chapter 3: The Mystery of the Zombies**

So Yoshi'snumber1friend here! I know I haven't updated in a while, but hey, can you blame me, I needed a break from writing this thing anyway. So Here we go, Chapter 3.

When we last left our sort of hero, he was about to go back into the mall for "backup" via the vent in the security room.

Yoshi: OK I'd better go with them for backup.

Otis: Hey, wait.

Yoshi: What? Don't ask me to get you a sandwich or something, because I don't have the time.

Otis: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway take a these a.

Otis then gave Yoshi a walkie talkie and a map of the mall, two of the most essential adventurers items.

Yoshi: I'll ignore the horrible attempt at an Italian accent, but thanks dude. Now in the vent I go.

Yoshi then crawled through the vent for about 2-3 minutes, sometimes getting stuck on a few sharp turns, but eventually he made it out.

Yoshi: Man daylight never seemed so good. Wait a minute, this is right by the heliport, how convenient.  
Hey, wait, isn't that Freddy?

Yoshi then saw Freddy trying to look like a spy, apparently he was looking for survivors on the roof, but he was failing horribly at the spy thing and sometimes tripped over his own foot.

Yoshi: Hey uh, Freddy, what are you doing?

Freddy: nothing you need to know.

Yoshi: Well, gee, I'm sorry for doing nothing except asking a question.

Freddy: Sorry man, its just that, I'm trying to prove to everybody that I can actually help out and do something instead of get in the way.

Yoshi: Oh, well that's OK then, why don't we join up and go help out the cause?

Freddy: What cause?

Yoshi: The cause of Helping People Survive the Zombie Onslaught, or the HPSZO.

Freddy: That's a horrible name, but it works for me.

Yoshi: OK then, where too partner?

Freddy: Um, actually call me Maxwell, Maxwell Silver Hammer.

Yoshi: I swear I've heard that name before, oh well. Let's get to rescuing.

Freddy (I mean Maxwell): Hey there's two people over there.

Then Yoshi and Maxwell saw two survivors, a boy and girl Koopa, huddled together scared near the elevator.

Yoshi: Hey, you two, what are you doing over there?

Boy Koopa: Hey, stay away.

Maxwell: Hey, man, we just want to help you, we know a safe place for you two.

Girl Koopa: Really?

Yoshi: Yeah just go to that vent over there and crawl in, and you'll end up in a security room.

Both Koopas: Bless you two saints.

Yoshi and Maxwell: Thanks!

Then when the Koopas crawled into the vent, the words SURVIVORS SAVED appeared out of nowhere.

Yoshi: What the?

Maxwell: Don't question it, just roll with it.

Yoshi: OK, well anyway, look there's an elevator we can use.

And indeed there was an elevator they could use to get back.

Maxwell: Uh, Yoshi I don't think we should-

Yoshi: Hey, don't worry it'll work.

Yoshi then pushed the elevator button. They soon heard a familiar ding sound. The elevator door opened to reveal... 50 ZOMBIES IN THE ELEVATOR!!!!!!

Yoshi: OH FUDGE SICKLES. What do we do?!?!?!?

Maxwell: GO GRAB A WEAPON, ANYTHING!!!!

Yoshi: OK, look a box.

Yoshi then broke open a box conveniently placed by the elevator. Then inside the box was... A BAT!

Yoshi: Score!

Yoshi and Maxwell then proceeded to beat the zombies up, there were a few close calls but they managed to not get bitten anywhere. But by the time they were done, they were panting from exhaustion. And sweating.

Yoshi: Man, that was hard.

Maxwell: I know, but somehow I feel stronger instead of weaker.

The words LEVEL UP, appeared in the air. And Yoshi and Maxwell felt considerably stronger.

Yoshi: Alright! Lets go.

So they went down the elevator and had to have the epic mood killed because of stupid elevator music. Then when the door opened they walked out, and saw a few zombies in the parts of the warehouse, about 10-15 ft away.

Maxwell: We got company!

Yoshi: Nothing we can't handle. We're tough me- OH MY GOSH A WASP!!!

Yoshi noticed a wasp flying around him, it was a queen wasp, but something was strange, its eyes, were blood red!

Yoshi: Whoa! Ahhh! Die!

Yoshi then stomped on the wasp and killed it, and when he wiped the blood off, he noticed the wasp's blood was... green?

Yoshi: That's not normal.

Then all of a sudden the zombies around them started to twitch a little, then twitches turned to spasms, and spasms to writhing in pain. The zombies then moaned before they fell down, and seconds later their heads exploded with a sound like one of those party things you blow into, and it unfolds and makes that one noise. Then out of the head holes poured out gallons and gallons of... confetti?

Maxwell: The heck?

Yoshi: Whoa, they bled confetti.

Maxwell: What the pfargtl is going on around here?

Yoshi: I believe its pfartgl, and that's a good question.

Yoshi and Maxwell then walked out of the room and into the mall, failing to notice the giant bee larva coming out of the confetti...

So that's the end of chapter 3. It was longer than the others actually, so yeah, hopefully you thought is was a good one. Find out what the heck was going on with the wasps in Chapter 4: The Rescuers!


	5. Chapter 4: The Rescuers

**Chapter 4: The Rescuers**

As always Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own Dead Rising, or Mario, Yoshi, or the Lazer Collection. Because if I did, it would be a whole lot more awesome.

When we last left our heroes, they found out that killing a wasp killed the zombies. And also that the zombies were basically piñatas. So now they go into the mall to try and see where Brad went... They were currently strolling through the main hallway leading to the upper floors of the mall. Strangely they were also singing a very familiar tune...

Yoshi and Maxwell: (In a singsong voice) The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round!

Random Toad: Help me!!!!!!!

Yoshi: Oh no! Its a random guy in trouble, and he's surrounded by zombies!

Maxwell: Wait. Aren't the zombies causing the trouble?

Yoshi: No. The real trouble, is that he's surrounded by stupid T.V. Ads!

Indeed the random Toad was. The T.V.s around were showing ads for the Barney T.V. Show. And everyone knows Barney is the #1 worst ad maker ever.

Maxwell: So, should we still kill the zombies in the process?

Yoshi: Sure, we should anyway, but stop the T.V.s in the process.

Maxwell: Fine.

So then, with their Miniature Weapons of Mass Destruction (or MWMD) they proceeded to beat, quiet literally, the stuffing/confetti out of the zombies, and the screens off the T.V.s.

Random Toad: Thanks for saving me, my name is Bill.

Yoshi: Oh, so your real name is William right?

Bill: No, its actually Billy.

Yoshi and Maxwell: ... OK then.

Bill: So can you get me out of here?

Maxwell: Are you good at using any specific type of weapons?

Bill: Well, I can actually use guns pretty well, now that you mention it.

Yoshi: Good! Then use this.

Yoshi then handed Bill a spare SMG he had found somewhere along the way.

Maxwell: Where did you get that?

Yoshi: I found it on top of the roof of that sandwich store over there.

Yoshi pointed to a sandwich shop that said Raccoon City Sandwich Shop, if you don't leave here a zombie, mutants, or not hungry. We didn't do a good job.

Maxwell: ...That's crazy, but how did it get there anyway?

Yoshi: Beats me, but I'm just thankful it was there.

Bill: So now what do we do?

Yoshi: Well, I suppose since we still have about 30 hours left for daylight we could search for more survivors.

Maxwell: But, a day is only 24 hours long.

Yoshi: Ah, but elementary, my dear Maxwell, you forgot that to get to leap year, we add 1.5 hours to this week.

Maxwell and Bill: 0.o

Maxwell: Anyway, actually we still have 13 hours of daylight, so we should go rescue more people.

Yoshi and Bill: All right.

After a few minutes of walking they went outside to the flea market to see if they could find some food. Unfortunately, there were zombies outside too, fortunately they were slow. So after a few more minutes of walking they heard some voices.

???: You know you can't come, you might fall behind and get killed. We can't trust anybody but us.

Yoshi: I'm going in!

Maxwell: Wait!

But it was too late, Yoshi already broke down the box barricade, and the guys noticed him.

???: See, I told you they would come to kill us, I told you.

Yoshi: Uh oh!

Then the toad came at Yoshi, trying to hit him with a bat, but Yoshi simply parried the blow like an expert swordsman.

Yoshi: Look, we don't want to hurt you, just come us and we'll keep you safe!

???: Are, Are you sure?

Yoshi: Yes.

???: Well, okay then, I'm Burt, that's Aaron, those other two Yoshis in the corner can only speak Japanese, but we managed to get their names, Yuu, and Shinji.

Yoshi: Oh, that's no problem, I can speak Japanese like a second language.

Maxwell: It is a second language.

Yoshi: So?

Maxwell: ...Just talk to them.

Yoshi: OK then, I will.

Then Yoshi walked over to the two and began speaking to them.

Yoshi: asdf awemf wn en djasbkjweb a.

Yuu and Shinji: 0.o ?

Yoshi: (Actually speaks in Japanese this time) (Sorry about that, hey, we know a safe place for all you guys.)

Yuu: [he's a black Yoshi] (Really?)

Shinji: [he's a yellow Yoshi] (Are you positive?)

Yoshi: (Of course, would I lie to my own yoshi brethren?)

Yuu: (I guess not.)

Shinji: (But how can you be sure we are safe.)

Maxwell: We welded the door shut.

Yuu: (Huh)

Yoshi: (welded door)

Yuu: (Oh, but still...)

Yoshi: (We have cookies.) :)

Yuu and Shinji: (Alright then, let's go!)

So after "weaponizing" as Yoshi called it, Yuu and Shinji with a katana and an smg (respectively), they set off to the security room, as it was close to nightfall, and everybody knows zombies are more powerful at nightfall.

Yoshi: All right, let's move.

Girl: HEEEEELLLLLPPPP

Yoshi: Another person.

They heard the cry of a female koopa coming from the Jewelry Emporium.

Maxwell: Hello?

Girl: Stay away from me!

Yoshi: What? Hang on we're to help!

Girl: No, get away.

The girl swung a metal pole at Yoshi, since Yoshi wasn't expecting it, he didn't have time to fully dodge, so he was hit on the cheek. Luckily, it wasn't serious, but it hurt pretty bad.

Yoshi: OUCH! ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!!!! I'MA FIRIN' MAH' LAZER!!!!

Maxwell: Wait, Yoshi, she's just scared, let me just try to get the pole away from her.

Yoshi: Fine. :(

Maxwell then dodged the swinging pole and grabbed it, then he struggled a bit and finally yanked away the pole from the girl.

Girl: Are you, really here to save me?

Yoshi: No-

Maxwell: (Elbows Yoshi) excuse my friend here, but yes we are. Now can you stand up?

Girl: No, I can't, I think my leg is broken.

Maxwell: Aw man, we can't just leave her...

Girl: Well, can you carry me, if it's not too much trouble I mean.

Maxwell: No, that's OK.

Girl: Thanks, by the way, my name is Leah.

Yoshi: Alright, then, if that's settled, then its time to Rock Rock On!

So then they got back inside the mall with little confrontation. But when they got inside the mall, they noticed there were more zombies than before!

Yoshi: What? How many of these guys got in here?!?

Maxwell: (Panting from the weight on his back) Come on, lets just move, I won't be able to fight carrying Leah, No offense though.

Yoshi: Alright let's go!

So they started running like heck across the hall towards the ware house door. But the zombies noticed them, and lurched towards them, but for some reason, there eyes were glowing red, and they seemed to be faster.

Yoshi: Is it just me or did these guys get faster?!?

Bill: They must get more powerful at night!

Yoshi: Bill, Burt, Shinji! Cover us with some SMG action!

So the "Terrible gun Trio" laid down gunfire upon the zombies. Giving Yoshi, Maxwell, and Aaron the spare time to get to the door.

Yoshi: Alright guys, reload and lets go!

Then they got to the warehouse, they were on the shelves so they jumped from shelf to shelf and jumped down to the elevator door.

Yoshi: Alright, Maxwell, put Leah down in between us, Bill, Burt, Cover our rear, just in case the zombies come from behind! Me, Maxwell and Yuu will make sure no zombies are in the elevator.

Leah: Man Yoshi, I didn't know you that great of a commander!

Yoshi: Well, someone has to.

So Yoshi pushed the button and and the elevator opened, of course, there were zombies, but they were no match for the three melee people, so after they cleared the elevator, they geared up and went back up to the roof. And then they said goodbye to the survivors in the security room, but strangely, Yuu decided to stay with Yoshi and Maxwell, and changed his name to Black Yoshi (descriptive huh?) So they got back down to the mall, and they heard some bangs.

Yoshi: Take Cover! Its Vietnam all over again!

Maxwell: No! Yoshi look!

Then they saw a gunfight going on between Brad and CARLITO?

Yoshi: Carlito? He's the villain, aw fu-

So, thats the end, and this is actually the most I've ever written so far. So next chapter they will find out what Carlito's plot is, and if Yoshi cussed for real. So all this and more in Chapter 5: The "police" matters.


	6. Chapter 5: Going Into police matters

**Chapter 5: Going Into "Police" Matters**

Alright guys, I'm back! Yoshi'snumber1friend is back! With my good friend and favorite character Yoshi!

Yoshi: Hey Everybody!

Me: So, how do you like your roll so far.

Yoshi: I guess it's pretty good, but could you make me a bit manlier?

Me: Why? Its what makes you funny.

Yoshi: Awww.

Me: Anyway, wanna do the honors?

Yoshi: Sure! Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own Mario, Dead Rising, or any other stuff he makes references to, because if he did, I'd be the one beating bowser and getting the items.

Me: Alright, let's get this started!

When we last left our hero he had just brought back survivors to the security room. Then Yuu joined him and Maxwell, and changed his name to black yoshi. Then they went back to the mall only to find Brad and Carlito in the middle of a gunfight. Or as Yoshi called it "Vietnam all over again." Then Yoshi ended the chapter with a word.

Yoshi: Carlito's the villain? Aw Fu-dge!

Maxwell: Phew! For a second there I thought you were about to cuss.

Yoshi: What? I would never cuss, ever.

Black Yoshi: (Uh Guys LOOK OUT)

Yoshi: Huh? Uh oh!

They looked behind them to notice Carlito pointing the gun straight at them, and it was a chain gun!

Yoshi: Take Cover!

Then Carlito shot at them, it would have hit them. But he forgot about one thing, the main character always has BULLET TIME!

Carlito: Vealsticks! I missed!

Yoshi: No, we cleverly dodged in a span of time much too great for the bullet's speed.

Maxwell: Right!

Carlito: Darn! I forgot about those stupid abilities.

Yoshi: Quickly! While He's distracted, let's help Brad.

Maxwell: Right!

So while Carlito reloaded they quickly ran to where Brad was, and asked what they could do to help.

So them and Brad made a college educated plan.

Brad: Alright guys, this is simple, just follow the diagram I drew, and we'll be OK!

Maxwell: What? How? All it shows is 5 stick figures labeled M, B, Y, BY, and C.

Yoshi: But wait, it says I have to shoot a gun, I can't do that.

Maxwell: Where does it say that! There's no lines to read.

Yoshi: Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell, you forgot about how artists convey their words through pictures.

Maxwell: But there aren't any-

Yoshi: No, bad Maxwell, you don't qwestion me!

Maxwell: That's not even how you spell question!

Yoshi: Oh well, let's just do this!

Brad: OK, so me, Maxwell, and Yuu will provide you cover fire.

Black Yoshi: (Um my name is Black Yoshi.)

Brad: Yes, I like the weather in here too! Now back to this.

Yoshi: Wait, how did you get that out of Japanese?

Brad: Just do your job!

Yoshi: Fine!

So Yoshi went around dodging bullets while Brad and the others covered him with guns, then when Carlito reloaded, Yoshi went around back of the restaurant and found Carlito's hiding spot. After that he wrestled the gun away from him, but then Carlito pulled out a light saber out of nowhere!

Yoshi: What?!? But how?!?

Carlito: Being the villain does have some perks.

Yoshi: But so does being the hero!

Then Yoshi used his awesome ninja skills to triple flip, do a flutter jump, and spin kick the light saber from Carlito. Then Yoshi handcuffed Carlito with the handcuffs Brad gave him. Then Yoshi brought him back to the others.

Brad: Great work Yoshi, I give the ninja stuff a 10!

Yoshi: Thanks!

Carlito: Don't think you've got me yet!

Then since Carlito's hands were skinny enough he pulled them out of the handcuffs and ran.

Yoshi: Oh no!

Maxwell: Wait, why didn't he do that earlier?

Carlito: (Yelling) For dramatic effect!

Brad: OK, you guys go look for more people, I'll go after Carlito.

But apparently the first survivor for the day was Brad, as he fell and they found he had gotten hit in the leg by, strangely, a sandwich.

Maxwell: A sandwich?

Brad: What? The sandwich was really hot and burned.

Maxwell: Lets just go.

Yoshi: Hey, look, a telephone is ringing. Let's answer it to see if its rescuers!

So they excitedly ran, or limped, over to the telephone, and Yoshi picked it up.

Operator: Would you like to save your progress

Yoshi: Um, sure?

Operator: Please insert memory card into slot A.

Yoshi: OK.

So Yoshi inserted his XBOX 360 memory card into the coin slot. Then a screen with a red globe and the words SAVING PROGRESS DON'T TURN OFF THE POWER came up. Then, the phone spat out the memory card through the change slot.

Yoshi: That was weird.

Maxwell: What happened?

Yoshi: Apparently I just saved my progress.

Maxwell: What?!? This isn't a video game! Its not like if we all die then we go back to the last save!

Then all of a sudden the air spontaneously caught on fire and exploded, thus killing them all. Then a few seconds later they came to right by the phone.

Maxwell: I stand corrected.

Then after that they heard a cry for help, it was coming from the amusement park! On the roller coaster ride! But then Maxwell got distracted.

Maxwell: Hey, a Japanese conversation book!

Yoshi: Sweet! Now we can all understand each other.

Note: Now I won't put parenthesis when Black Yoshi is talking.

Then they went to the ride. Since the guy was on the ride, to save him, they had to turn the ride off. Then Yoshi for some reason said it was 12 o' clock P.M. Of the 2nd day. But when they were going to turn off the ride, a voice stopped them.

???: Step away from that control gramps!

Yoshi: Gramps?!?

The figure then revealed himself to be a... clown!!!!

???: My name is Adam, (yes that was his name in the video game.), and you can't turn off that ride.

Yoshi: Why not?

Adam: Because, survivors are on there, and if the ride stops, the zombies come, and that's no fun at all!

Everyone then noticed he was juggling chainsaws, mini chainsaws to be exact.

Yoshi: Well, why don't you just let us bring the people to a safe place?

Adam: No, you see, back when I worked here, people made jokes about me, I was practically a walking punchline, and I hated it!

Yoshi: Um isn't people laughing at you in the job description?

Adam: Who cares, but now when I save people, I will be the hero! Now which one of you will fight me?

Maxwell: What we don't-

Black Yoshi: I will, I've got vengeance to take.

Black Yoshi then drew his katana and prepared for a very hard fight...

So! That's the end of this chapter, and yes, the phones actually only save in the real game. So anyway, find out if Black Yoshi wins, and why does he have vengeance, and where did Carlito go to? All this and more next time in Chapter 6: Clowning Around.

Yoshi: That was a horrible pun.

Me: Hey, just roll with it, besides I gave you ninja skills.

Yoshi: Oh yeah!


	7. Chapter 6: Clowning Around

**Chapter 6: Clowning Around**

Hey! Yoshi'snumber1friend here! And I'm finally back from my unanounced vacation.

Yoshi: That's not how you spell unannounced.

Me: This coming from the guy who misspelled question.

Yoshi: Touche.

Me: Right, so now we move to the story.

Yoshi: Wait! What about the thing?

Me: Oh right! I now have a girlfriend.

Yoshi: No really, the real thing. (He doesn't have one.)

Me: What? If I did get one I probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

Yoshi: Why not?

Me: Well, there would be the responsibility issues. Loyalty wouldn't be a problem though. Then I don't wanna go behind my parents back.

Yoshi: Ohhhhhh.

Me: How'd we even get on this topic?

Yoshi: Look above you.

Me: Oh.

Yoshi: Should I do the thing now?

Me: Yes.

Yoshi: OK, Yoshi'snumber1friend does not own Dead Rising, Mario, or anything else referenced in this fan fiction.

When we last left our heroes, Brad got hurt by a sandwich, and they found a roller coaster. They found out there was a survivor on there, and tried to turn off the ride. But Adam the clown stopped them before they could do that. Then they had to choose which one would fight them. But Yuu volunteered to fight, and said he had vengeance to claim. And we leave off at...

Yoshi: What do you mean vengeance?

Black Yoshi: I'll explain, you see, when I was a kid, I was at my brother Yuu's birthday party. Then I saw this same clown, the Adam clown. So he did the normal clown stuff, then he said he needs a special volunteer, then he chose me and my brother. Then he did some weird incantation that went like, copyus languageus. Then after that, I could only speak Japanese.

Yoshi: So, you're actually black, he just made you only able to speak Japanese.

Black Yoshi: yep, that's what I'm saying.

Yoshi: Ohhhhhh.

Maxwell: That explains a lot.

Adam: Enough talk!! NOW WE FIGHT!!!

Black Yoshi: OK Mr. Eager Mcbeaver.

Then Black Yoshi pulled out his katana and Maxwell gave the countdown.

Maxwell: 10, 9, 8.

Adam and Black Yoshi glared at each other, determined to beat one another.

Maxwell: 7, 6, 5.

Black Yoshi started to get a little nervous, and got all jittery.

Maxwell: 4, 3, 2.

Black Yoshi could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he also started to sweat and focus on his enemy more.

Maxwell: 1.

The tension was so great, you could practically feel electricity going through both of them.

Maxwell: 0, START BAKING!!!

Everyone: 0.0

Maxwell: Uh, I mean start fighting...

Then Black Yoshi and Adam leaped each other and their weapons clashed. The sound of metal grinding could be heard as they tried to knock each other off balance. Then Black Yoshi did a sweep kick to trip Adam. He tripped Adam, but Adam just did a back flip, and landed perfectly. Then Adam went crazy with his swings and tried to cut Black Yoshi in halve with his chain saw. Black Yoshi, taking lessons from his brother, simply just dodged them as if they were slow as turtles.

Maxwell: (Eating popcorn) Man! This is a really heated battle!

Yoshi: (Eats an all you can eat buffet of fajitas.) I know it's like they're really fighting!

Maxwell: Uhhhhhhhhh...

Yoshi: What? The fajitas were in my box of milk duds.

Maxwell: 0.0 How the heck... never mind.

Anyways, Black Yoshi had managed to get a few hits on Adam. But both of them were growing tired.

And then Adam revved up his chainsaw.

Adam: It's timber time.

Black Yoshi: ?

Adam: My catch phrase.

Black Yoshi: (Face palms)

Then Adam swung his chainsaw while running at Black Yoshi. Just as Black Yoshi was about to lose everything, Yoshi carelessly tossed a banana peel onto the floor in front of Adam.

Adam: Uh oh!

Then Adam slipped on the banana peel fell and, well, its too horrible to tell, I can't believe he fell on his own chainsaw, darn it!

Adam: He he, this is fun.

Maxwell and Yoshi: 0.o (they then look like they're about to barf)

Black Yoshi: (shakes his head.) I told you clowns were emo.

Yoshi: (Looks a bit sick) Hey, we should probably go turn the ride off.

Maxwell: (Also looks sick) Right.

So they turned the ride off, then when the ride stopped they saw a shy guy on there.

???: Oh man, thanks for saving me!

Yoshi: No problem.

???: My name's Greg!

Yoshi: Nice to meetcha, my name's Yoshi!

Greg: ... No seriously, what's you're name.

Yoshi: (falls down anime style) That is my name.

Greg: Oh.

Maxwell: Uh oh!

Yoshi: What?

Maxwell: It's almost night time! And you know what that means!

Yoshi: Oh no! With survivors to take care of we don't stand a chance against upgraded zombies!

Greg: Hey! I know a secret passage to get out of here if you want.

Everyone else: Sure!

So then Greg took them to the bathroom. And stood at the mirror.

Yoshi: This is no time for personal grooming.

Greg: No no! This is the secret passage, follow me.

Yoshi: Falco, I mean, Greg! Where you going?

Greg: I found the target! Try to keep up!

So Yoshi and friends traveled with Greg through the mirror world, and after going through the exit portal, they found themselves back at the mall entrance near the roof.

Black Yoshi: yeh! I nac kaeps hsilgne niaga!

Everyone: HHUUUHHH??????

Black Yoshi: Wow, my mouth tastes like backwards.

Maxwell: Hey you can speak English again.

Black Yoshi: Yay.

Maxwell: Guess I won't be needing this. (Tosses Japanese book behind him, and it conveniently hits a zombie about to eat him)

Zombie: Ow my eye.

Yoshi: Well, let's get to the base.

So they did all the elevator stuff and went back to the security room, but before they did, Black Yoshi took Adam's chainsaw with him.

Black Yoshi: (This would make a good trophy.)

So they said goodbye to Greg. But it seemed like Brad was in bad condition. So he was gonna need some meds.

Yoshi: So what should I get?

Brad: The one's that make you see flowers. (Jessie slaps him) I mean uh, the one's that are pain relievers... yeah.

Yoshi: So, benadryll then?

Brad: Make sure it's bubble gum flavored!

Yoshi: OK. Alright troops, let's suit em' up and roll out!

Maxwell: Uh Yoshi, I think I'll stay here with my partners.

Black Yoshi: Yeah I think I'll stay with my bro.

Yoshi: Fine! I'll go it alone.

Jessie: Be careful.

Yoshi: Right. Optimus Prime away!

Maxwell: Yeah he's gonna die.

So with the clown case solved and Yoshi off to get meds for Brad. One would think this would be a walk in the park for Yoshi. Well, you're wrong. Find out what meds Yoshi finds, and find out how a past friend revisits him. And why did Black Yoshi pick up the chainsaw? Find out all this and more in Chapter 7: Shoplifting can be Fun!


	8. Chapter 7: Shoplifting Can be Fun?

**Chapter 7: Shoplifting Can be Fun, or Can IT?**

Ah, well now, I'm back with another chappie, I'm Yoshi'snumber1friend!

Yoshi: Chappie?

Me: Yes, can't I make my own words.

Yoshi: You can, they just turn out bad.

Me: Well, hey, I'm trying, give me that much.

Yoshi: Fine fine I will.

Me: Oh, Also we're like almost done with school!

Yoshi: Yeah! Summers coming!

Me: Wait, you don't go to school.

Yoshi: Hey, what can I say, summer is fun!

Me: Ya got that right.

Both: Summer! Rocks!

Yoshi: Oh, and Yoshi'snumber1friend does not own Dead Rising, Mario, or anything else referenced in this fan fiction.

When we last left our heroes, Black Yoshi defeated Adam the clown, and took his chainsaw. And they met Greg, the guy on the ride. And Black Yoshi finally got to speak English again. And then Greg showed them a secret passage back to the entrance of the mall. And they got Brad back to the security room. Then they found out that Brad needed meds... for a sandwich burn. So now Yoshi is off to the supermarket where he will get Brad's meds, namely bubble gum benadryll. Only this time he's alone.

Yoshi: Aw man where is that supermarket?

Yoshi looked around the plaza he was in, which was surprisingly empty, no zombies in sight.

Yoshi: Maybe I should check the map, just to be sure.

Just then Yoshi's walkie talkie that Otis gave him started to ring. Yoshi then answered the call promptly. (Why hasn't he used it until now?)

Yoshi: Hello?

Otis: Hey Yoshi, it's horrible!

Yoshi: What is it?!? He said panicking.

Otis: The sandwich vending machine is all out of sandwiches!!!

Yoshi: Thats all?

Otis: YES!!!!

Yoshi: Well um, I'll be sure to bring some back up with me.

Otis: Your a saint Yoshi.

Yoshi: Thanks, bye.

Yoshi then hung up and checked the map, realizing that the quickest way to the market was through leisure park. There wasn't anything bad in the park right? I mean, the park is safe, or so he thought.

Yoshi: Alright through leisure park!

So Yoshi started walking through the park, surprisingly he found that zombies were here too, only they didn't care about him this time, they were actually laid back and doing leisurely activities. Like resting, eating, playing baseball, jogging, and other stuff.

Yoshi: Man, I didn't know zombies could be so much like us. Oh! I'll take some pictures.

So after getting some zombies together he snapped a few photos of them. They actually were pretty good ones. So Yoshi thought all was well. And it was until...

???: HeeYAAAAAh!

Yoshi: What the?

Yoshi spun around and ducked, the pole aiming for his head just narrowly missing him. His attackers turned out to be escaped convicts causing trouble. Yoshi thought they wouldn't be that hard to catch and beat. Until he saw the turret gun on the back of the convict's jeep!

Yoshi: Um I probably shouldn't try to fight them until I'm at least level 15. Hey speaking of which.

Yoshi looked at his watch, pushed a few buttons and saw that he needed a little more PP to level up.

Yoshi: Darn! I'm only level nine! Uh oh.

Convict 1: Darn we missed that dino.

Convict 2: You need to work on your aim some more.

Convict 3: Hey! Never mind him. Look let's get that lady's old man over there.

Then Yoshi noticed that there was a girl toad and her father walking through the park, probably looking to hide.

Yoshi: NO! I've got to do something!

Yoshi then realized if he fired his lazer. He could stop them, only problem was, he could only fire it when he was angry.

Yoshi: What to do, what to do. Ah ha! I got it.

Yoshi rapidly started thinking of what made him angry horrible, stuff.

Yoshi: Think think of kittens, think of babies, think of spicy food, think of horrible puns. Argh! That's it! I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH! BLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

So Yoshi fired his lazer, and he managed to hit the back tire of the jeep and it fell over. So Yoshi went to see what happened. He noticed that 1 of the convicts were knocked out. But one of the other convicts had ripped off the turret and aimed it straight at Yoshi.

Yoshi: Oh Shine sprites!

Convict 3: Feel the powa of my boom boom stick!

Convict 2 and Yoshi: What the heck?

Convict 3: What? Kyle's said weirder stuff.

Yoshi: Who's Kyle?

Convict 3: Friend, now you die!!!!

So it seemed like Yoshi was doomed yet again, but then all of a sudden a familiar SFX played.

BINGBINGBINGBINGBINGBING!

Convict 3: AAAHHHHH!!!!

Convict 3 screamed as he was totally and awesomely obliterated by rainbow blasts of light. Then Yoshi realized only one person fired that type of beam.

Yoshi: Whoa, it's you!

???: Yep! Its me.

Convict 2: Uh I'll be leaving now.

Yoshi: No you ain't!

So Yoshi grabbed him and cuffed him for later use.

Yoshi: So, Geno what are you doing here, I thought Nintendo fired you?

Geno: Well, after Nintendo fired me, I went on a worldwide vacation, and saw many great places. And I was vacationing here because this normally is a peaceful town. But when I got here, the zombies were running amuck. So I took it upon myself to try and save some people and free the town.

Yoshi: Well I'm kinda on an important mission right now, could ya take these people back to the security room? It's on the roof through a vent..

Geno: Sure, but you owe me one.

Yoshi: OK, when we get out of this, drinks are on me.

Geno: Hope you're talking about soda.

Yoshi: (In the Koolaid man's voice) Oh yeah.

Geno: Right, then off I go, gimme a buzz on the walkie talkie if you need me.

Yoshi: Got it!

So Yoshi left Geno and went through the park and to the next plaza. He searched around and finally came across the supermarket.

Yoshi: Finally, I thought I would never get here.

So Yoshi went into the store, and called out to see if anybody was there. Strangely no one was. So Yoshi decided to take the meds and run. So he finally found the right ones and took them.

Yoshi: Alright, now to the security room.

So Yoshi went to the door, but when he was about to open it, iron bars shut the door off, preventing him from opening it.

Yoshi: Uh oh! Boss fight is coming.

Yoshi then spun around and saw what looked like the owner of the store. Strangely, he had a white yoshi girl in a shopping cart. And the cart had knives and stuff stuck on it.

Yoshi: Oh hey sir, I just wanted to pay for-

???: GET OUT!!!

Yoshi: Huh? But-

???: I know why you're here, you came to vandalize my store, Steven's store!

Yoshi: But sir I need medicine for my friend, he's very sick, and-

Steven: Yeah! That's what this one said, but I know she just came to wreck my store. And nobody WRECKS MY STORE!!! So prepare TO FIGHT!!!

Yoshi: Alright have it your way!! But you asked for it.

Yoshi knew that with only a bat he was going to have to find a different attack approach. Man! He knew this was going to be a long fight...

Yoshi: Man! That was good. But why Geno.

Me: Cause next to you and young link and Pikachu, he's awesome.

Yoshi: Oh.

Me: So next chapter, why did Geno come to Mushroomette? What's Steven's problem? And who is that white yoshi? All this and more in Chapter 8: Customer Serves Management


	9. Chapter 8: Customer Serves Management

**Chapter 8: Customer Serves Management**

Well, this may be the shortest interval of a chapter that was ever been done. Oh well, It's a me, Yoshi'snumber1friend here to send another chapter your way! And you know who's also here, my best dino buddy in the world, Yoshi!!!!

Yoshi: Hi everybody its great to be back!

Me: You mean from your 2 day vacation?

Yoshi: Yep.

Me: Alright! Ready to do this.

Yoshi: Yeah I am!

Alright then let's do it.

Both: Yoshi'snumber1friend/I doesn't own Dead Rising, Mario, or anything else referenced in this fan fiction.

When we last left our hero he wandered through leisure park, beat up convicts. Met up with Geno. And also hung out with some friendly zombies. Then Yoshi found the market and decided to shoplift, then changed his mind when Steven the owner came. But apparently he thought Yoshi was wrecking his store. So he attacked Yoshi. Which is what is happening now...

Yoshi: Aw man with only a bat I can't directly attack. What to do what to do.

Then Yoshi glanced at the shelves, to Steven, and then to the shelves. It took only a few moments for Yoshi to concoct a plan.

Yoshi: Perfect!

Steven: RAAAWWWRR!!!

Then Steven charged Yoshi, intending to slice Yoshi to bits, but Yoshi jumped up the shelves to dodge. But somehow Yoshi got a 1 cm cut on his ankle.

Yoshi: Ouch! That hurt! Lemme bandage this.

Yoshi then grabbed a hello kitty band aid from a nearby shelf. And stopped.

Yoshi: Is this all they really have? Oh well, here goes nothing... AHHH THE KITTENS THEY BURN!

After painfully applying the band aid Yoshi grabbed some flour, marbles, atomic volcano salsa, and some orange juice.

Yoshi: Hey Steven!

Steven: WHAT VANDAL?!?!?

Yoshi: How's about we make peace and call a truce. Here, I'll give you some of my SPECIAL juice.

Steven: Okay then, but don't try anything funny.

Yoshi: Oh I won't.

Steven: (Starts gasping) What is this? It tastes like orange juice, flour, and atomic volcano sauce.

Yoshi: That's because it is!

Steven: NOOOOOOO I have been defeated!!!!!

Yoshi: Not quite. (throws marble).

Then Steven stumbled around and slipped on the marbles, then he closed his eyes. Yoshi then went to see if he was actually dead. But just when Yoshi got close.

Steven: CLEANUP ON AISLE SEVEN!!!!!!

Yoshi: OH MY GOSH!!!! (Almost faints.)

Steven then went unconscious for real.

Yoshi: That guy was really bizarre. Oh well, this way I can get the meds for Brad.

Yoshi then remembered the white yoshi in the cart. He hurried over to her to check if she was okay.

Yoshi: Dang! She's unconscious, oh well, good thing I'm certified in horrible CPR (chicken pots run).

White Yoshi (this isn't her name): What happened?

She then realized what happened and saw that the kidnapper was dead. Or so she thought. But unbeknowst to Yoshi, she was scared of everyone except her brother.

White Yoshi: WAAH! Stay away from me!

Yoshi: Huh?

White Yoshi: Get away!

Yoshi: What? I'm not gonna hurt I just want to-

White Yoshi: Keep your lies to yourself.

Yoshi: Um actually my job is to break jobs and myths.

White Yoshi: You're all the same. Just like at Fungi Cabeza!

Yoshi: Huh, what is Fungi-

White Yoshi then kicked Yoshi in the stomach, and then ran away. This left Yoshi writhing in pain on the floor not able to breath.

Yoshi: (wheezing) What was her problem?!?

Yoshi then searched around for some of those icy hot patches. He eventually found some and applied them to his stomach.

Yoshi: Much better. Now to the security room.

So Yoshi began the long journey back to the security room. But on the way he came across a familiar figure.

Yoshi: Hey! Aren't you the old man who's picture I took back at the entrance?

Old Man: Yes, now, bring to a safe place from these creatures.

Yoshi: Um sure. Name first though.

Old Man: Only if you guarantee me safe passage through this mall.

Yoshi: Fine! Just tell me your name though!

Old Name: My name is Dr. Barnaby.

Yoshi: What kind of a last name is Barnaby.

Dr. Barnaby: It's albino.

Yoshi: Okay, works for me!

So Yoshi and the Doc continued through the mall, and eventually ended up the security room. Where Yoshi went to give Brad the meds.

Yoshi: Here you go Brad! Bubble gum flavored benadryll.

Brad: Thanks!

Brad then drank the whole bottle. And started to recover.

Maxwell: But, how does that even make any sense? How does a cold and flu medicine, help a burn?

Yoshi: Maxwell, did you take biology?

Maxwell: Yes.

Yoshi: Well, then you should remember that a cold and flu virus has the same genetic make up that a burn virus has. So they are affected by the same things.

Maxwell: WHAT?!? But a burn isn't even a-

Yoshi: Maxwell, I was in Special Ed Biology. What were you in?

Maxwell: GT!

Yoshi: Well then, being special ed, it meant I was so far ahead that they didn't want to make the other kids feel dumb. So they kept me in that class.

Maxwell: (whispers) I can see why.

Otis: GUYS!!! ITS HORRIBLE!!!

Yoshi: I already replaced the sandwich machine.

Otis: Thanks, but that's not it.

Everyone: Then what is it.?

Otis: We just got word of a gun shop opening up.

Yoshi: How is that horrible.

Otis: IT DOESN'T HAVE CAMO CLOTHING!!!!

Everyone then gasped at what Otis had just said. Why, a hunting store without camo is hardly a hunting shop at all.

Yoshi: That's it. We're going to bring camo to that shop. Even if the owner doesn't want it!

Jessie: I'll stay here and search the cameras for survivors along the way.

Yoshi: Good! Black Yoshi, Maxwell. Come with me.

Maxwell and Black Yoshi: Okay!

Yoshi: Alright! Autobots! Roll out!

Maxwell: Huh?

Yoshi: I mean, Dino Squad, it's time to thunder!

Black Yoshi and Maxwell: Alright!!

Yoshi: Let's go!

So Yoshi and friends headed along the way. To go camo the huntin' shack into next week. So with spirits held high, they ran on to the next challenge. There was still one question that still rang in Yoshi's mind...

Yoshi: (whispers to himself) Who was that white yoshi?

Yoshi: Wow! That was tiring.

Me: I know!

Yoshi: Why a hello kitty band aid though?

Me: Humor.

Yoshi: OH.

Me: So find out if Yoshi and friends are successful in camoing the huntin' shack. And who was that white yoshi? All this and more in Chapter 9: Its dino season!


	10. Chapter 9: Dino Season

**Chapter 9: Dino Season**

Alright, It's chapter 9! Almost chapter 10!.

Yoshi: Hey, I remember learning that in school.

Me: I thought you didn't go to school.

Yoshi: Didn't I didn't ever go to school. I said I wasn't CURRENTLY going.

Me: Oh, well, then I guess that's good.

Yoshi: Yep.

Me: Right, now let's do this.

Yoshi: Alrighty.

Both: Yoshi'snumber1friend does not own Dead Rising, Mario, or anything else referenced in this fan fiction.

When we last left our heroes, Yoshi gave Brad the meds, and Brad recovered. Then Yoshi gave Maxwell a special ed biology lesson. Then Otis came bursting in, and informed them that a hunting shack didn't sell camo clothing. Everyone was shocked at this, so Yoshi gathered his band of gangsters, I mean, mercenaries, I mean, fighters to go and camo the pants onto the huntin' shack. Which is where they're currently headed.

Yoshi: Man this map is confusing!

Maxwell: That's because you have it upside down.

Yoshi: Well gee, we're not all professors in geography like you Maxwell.

Maxwell: Dude, anyone who can read can figure it out.

Yoshi: Don't get smart with me, you didn't even take special ed classes.

Black Yoshi: Yoshi, I hate to break it to you, but special ed classes are for the dumb and retarded people.

Yoshi: That's what they said, but I'm sure they were just covering up the fact it was for geniuses like me.

Maxwell: Yoshi, what did you learn in special ed 6th grade math in the first week?

Yoshi: Oh, that's easy, we learned the alphabet.

Maxwell: OK, show me.

Yoshi: Okay, here goes nothing, ahem, 1 2 3 4 50 17 109 5000.

Needless to say, that little display either set you laughing, or knocked you unconscious at the stupidity of it all. Luckily, Maxwell and Black Yoshi did the first one. A LOT.

Yoshi: What's so funny? Guys?

Maxwell and Black Yoshi: (ROFL, LMBO)

Yoshi: Really guys, what's so funny?

Maxwell and Black Yoshi: (still LOLing)

Yoshi: (getting annoyed) Guys, really WHAT'S so funny?

Maxwell and Black Yoshi: (crying from laughing at this point)

Yoshi: GUYS WHAT THE HECK IS SO FRICKING FUNNY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Maxwell and Black Yoshi: 0.0

Black Yoshi: Sorry, let's just move on.

Yoshi: 'bout time.

So after that, they continued on, they beat up a few troublesome zombies along the way. But nothing too major happened.

Maxwell: Hey, Yoshi, um, not to bother you, but there's a big pack of zombies about to eat a person up there.

Yoshi: Aw man, an the gun stores right there.

Black Yoshi: Well, how about we split up? Maxwell saves the survivor, and we take the huntin' shack?

Yoshi and Maxwell: That'll work.

So maxwell went off to save the person, and Yoshi and Black Yoshi continued down the aisles of the mall. Suddenly, a boomerang bro came up to them.

???: Hi guys, my name is boomer, can you help me?

Yoshi: Sure, what do you need?

Boomer: Well, I wanted to go to the gun store, but I needed someone to help me cut through these zombies before I could.

Yoshi: Well, why not? We headed there too.

Boomer: Okay, let's go.

So the trio (minus Maxwell) cut through the zombie crowd like a hot knife through butter. Finally after a while, they got to the gun store entrance. But before they went in, they stopped to rest for a bit. Because as the old saying goes, don't go into strange places until you're at full health.

Yoshi: Okay let's rest a bit here.

Boomer: Why?

Yoshi: My grandpa used to say "don't go into strange places unless you're at full health."

Boomer: Strange,I feel like I've heard that before, oh well.

Black Yoshi: Good advice.

Just then a telephone rang, catching there attention.

Boomer: Pick it up! It might be rescuers!!!

Yoshi: Oh I feel like I know what its gonna say already.

Black Yoshi: Hold on, let me answer it.

Black Yoshi answered it, but nothing on the phone was heard.

Black Yoshi: Weird, I don't hear anything.

Yoshi: Here, let me see it.

Yoshi put the phone up to his ear, and heard an all too familiar voice.

Operator: Would you like too save your progress?

Yoshi: I knew it! And yes I would.

Operator: Please insert-

Yoshi: Yeah Yeah!

So Yoshi inserted his XBOX 360 memory card into the phone slot. And the saving screen appeared, and after a while, it reverted back to the real world.

Yoshi: That still gets to me when that happens.

Boomer: What do you mean?

Yoshi: Never mind.

So Yoshi and friends then rested up, and then went inside the Huntin' Shack.

Boomer: Hey mister, we'd like to buy some guns if we wanna fight off those zombies.

Yoshi: Yeah, same here.

???: Get out of here fools, I trust those zombies 'bout as far as I can throw 'em. I trust people even less. And I hold true to my word, or my name isn't Cletus.

Yoshi: He he, that sounds like lettuce.

Black Yoshi: Yoshi, as much as I'd agree with that, this is no time to make fun of people's names.

Boomer: Hold on guys, maybe I can talk some sense into him.

Yoshi: Okay, let's give it a shot.

Boomer: Okay here it goes.

So Boomer went closer to the counter slightly.

Cletus: You best get away from my property, afore I bust you up wit' my shotgun!

Boomer: Look, sir, we need some guns if we wanna fight those zombies.

Cletus: You seem to do just fine with close quarter weapons.

Boomer: As much as that's true, I'm sure if we work together, we can overcome any zombies, and besides, these guys know a safe place from the zombies. So we're not your enemies.

Cletus: Well, I guess you're right, I suppose I should give you guys some guns. And I could probably help you, so let's go.

Black Yoshi: Phew, for a second there, I thought it was gonna be a boss fight.

Yoshi: He he, his name sounds like lettuce.

Cletus: ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT, NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY NAME!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE.

Black Yoshi: Why YOSHI WHHHYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Yoshi: What??? It does sound like lettuce.

Black Yoshi: :( Yoshi, just quiet up.

Yoshi: Why?

Cletus: That's it, enough talk the blue one dies first.

Boomer: Oh no!!!

Yoshi: He's bluffing, I'm sure he's not really gonna shoot-

Just then Cletus fired his shotgun, sending a spray of bullets at Boomer, Boomer got hit and the force knocked him through the doors of the shack old western style.

Yoshi and Black Yoshi: 00

Yoshi: OH MY GOSH!!!!

Black Yoshi: That tears it!!!!

Yoshi: Black Yoshi, give him medical attention, here use this.

Black Yoshi: Where'd you get a first aid kit?

Yoshi: Um... a wizard did it?

Wizard: I really did do it, but I won't tell anyone oo hoo hoo. (adamwestslapdog 4 ever!)

Yoshi: Anyway, no time for details he needs help.

Black Yoshi: Right!

Yoshi: Meanwhile I'll take care of him... (glares at Cletus.)

Cletus glared equally at him, then he pulled a switch. Which of course brought iron bars down on the doors. Black Yoshi rolled right before the bars closed.

Yoshi: Alright Cletus, you can steal my money, you can take away my possessions, but when you hurt my friends like that, you just crossed the line. Prepare to be hurt!

Cletus: Bring it on.

Cletus then fired a shot at Yoshi, but Yoshi dodged rolled behind a pamphlet stand. Yoshi was safe for the moment.

Yoshi: Oh man what do I do? I can't do much or he'll shoot me, if I only I could... wait, THAT'S IT!!!

Cletus: Come out and stop being a coward maggot!

Yoshi: Okay then, how do you like this?!?

Yoshi spit a chewed wad of gum at the shotgun's barrel. Everything went slow mow, if Yoshi missed he was dead, if he hit it, he might be able to make it. So the gum hit the shotgun's barrel, and just like Yoshi planned, it clogged the gun.

Yoshi: Score!

Cletus: Prepare to be filled with lead maggot!

So Cletus fired at Yoshi and the gun... blew up in his face and knocked him unconscious. This meant the iron bars unlocked from the doors and Yoshi could get out!

Yoshi: Epic FAIL!! Man I bet that'd be the best fail blog ever.

Yoshi then went to so if Cletus was okay, then Cletus came to and was very scared.

Cletus: Get away from me! You people are crazy!

Yoshi: Wait! Mister!

Cletus: NO! Get away, you people are crazy to kill for guns!

So Cletus ran off, and Yoshi didn't see him anymore.

Black Yoshi: Yoshi, you're alright, what happened back there?

Yoshi: I don't know, how is he?

Black Yoshi: Well, a couple of bullets hit him but he'll pull through.

Yoshi: Great! Now let's go get Maxwell.

So Yoshi and company went off to search for Maxwell now with spirits held high and loaded with guns. Nothing seemed like it could stop them, or could it?

Me: Man that was longggg!

Yoshi: I know, but it was good in my opinion.

Me: Yeah except for you screwing up the conversation.

Yoshi: I don't want to talk about it.

Me: Anyway so find out if they can get more survivors, and where is Carlito and Maxwell, and where did Cletus run off to? All this and more in Chapter 10: Surviving the fittest.


	11. Chapter 10: Surviving the Fittest

**Chapter 10: Surviving the Fittest**

Me: Hey guys, its me again! Yoshi'snumber1friend. And guess what, its a 10 chapter anniversary.

Yoshi: Sweet! What do we get?

Me: Nothing, I just thought that, I would announce it.

Yoshi: Oh... awwwww.

Me: Well, if you really want something, I'll give you the 10 chapter medal for survival.

Yoshi: Survival?

Me: Sure, not many people survive a zombie onslaught of doom.

Yoshi: Oh.

Me: Just be glad I didn't put you in a war story.

Yoshi: Phew!

Me: Now lets do this.

Maxwell: Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own Mario, Dead Rising, my name, or anything otherwise referenced in this adventure.

Me: Whoa! Nice one! I might hire you full time.

Yoshi: Aw!

Me: You'll be sharing with Yoshi.

Yoshi: Half Yay!!!

Me: We've taken up enough chappie space, on with the story!

When we last left our heroes, they split up to save a person and camo the Huntin Shack. Along the way, Yoshi and Black Yoshi met up with Boomer, a boomerang bro, they teamed up to get to the Huntin Shack. Then Yoshi saved, again, and started to go in, but Cletus shot Boomer, and Yoshi defeated him epically. Then Yoshi figured out boomer was okay. So they set to go find Maxwell....

Yoshi: Oh man! Where's Maxwell, he was supposed to be right here.

Black Yoshi: I know, poor Maxwell lost cold and alone in the harsh zombie world.

Yoshi: I know.

Black Yoshi: And I can't be carrying Boomer forever. How about I go to the security room, and come back?

Yoshi: Fine, but make it quick.

So Black Yoshi went to go put Boomer in the security room. Leaving Yoshi to wait by himself.

Yoshi: I wonder what Maxwell is doing right now...

Further up in the mall, Maxwell was currently trying to find the huntin shack with the survivor he saved, a koopa by the name of Mort C. Koopa.

Maxwell: So your sure you're not Kent C. Koopa's brother?

Mort: No same middle and last name, unfortunate coincidence.

Then they saw a weird man running, he was screaming about how crazy people tried to kill him for guns.

Maxwell: Um, that was weird.

Just then they saw Yoshi playing Guitar Hero world tour. Apparently he downloaded through the fire and flames. He was doing Guitar, Vocals, and Drums all at once.

Mort: How in the world?

Maxwell: Who knows? HEY YOSHI!!!!!!

Yoshi: "Through the fire and the flames we carry onnnnnnnn!!!!"

Maxwell: NO NO NO!

Yoshi: What???

Maxwell: You sang it all wrong. Let me do vocals.

Yoshi: Okay.

Mort: I'll do bass!

So they restarted the song and started.

(Start playing the song now if you want)

(Intro)

(Rampaging Dragons)

Maxwell: _On a cold winter mornin' in the-_

Just thenthe game shut off, due to running out of token time.

Machine: Token time out.

Maxwell: AWWWWW! Come on! How long did you play this thing anyway?

Yoshi: 2 hours.

Maxwell: Really?

Yoshi: No, for about 30 minutes. And Black Yoshi still isn't back.

Maxwell: Oh, hey did you know anything about some guy screaming about crazy people.

Yoshi: Oh you mean Cletus. Yeah don't ask, instead read the previous chapter.

Maxwell: What is this chapter nonsense.

Yoshi: I'll show you.

Yoshi then went over to a computer, logged in and went to , then he went to Yoshi'snumber1friend profile. And showed this story to Maxwell.

Maxwell: So you fought him?

Yoshi: Of course.

Maxwell: Wait if this is happening in this chapter. Are endless Yoshi's logging into the computer reading this story.

Yoshi: I don't know, its like the space time continuum movie.

Maxwell: What space time continuum movie?

Yoshi: Endless space time continuum. It got like 5 jillion dollars in the box office.

Maxwell: But jillion isn't even a word.

Yoshi: Not yet.

Then Yoshi right clicked jillion and clicked add to dictionary.

Yoshi: Now it is.

Maxwell: Wow, we are really breaking the fourth wall here.

Yoshi: Anyway, where did you go after you saved survivor man here.

Maxwell: His name is Mort and I'm glad you asked, ahem.

Yoshi: Oh crud! Not a flashback.

Maxwell: Here we go!

So then everything got all wavy and we saw a black and white picture of Maxwell running.

Maxwell: Alright zombies! Prepare to be banged with my hammer!!!

Zombies: Flllleeeesssshhhhh! Flllleeeesssshhhhh!!!

Burglar zombie: Black MAARRKKEEETTT!! PAWN SHHHOOPPPSSS!!

Maxwell: 0.0 Never mind, its time to hit, a lot!

So Maxwell beat the stuffing yet again out of a pack of zombies. Confetti and candy flew every where. And strangely a zombie holding a teddy bear was the thing that gave Maxwell the most trouble.

Maxwell: Can it be???? MR. SNUGGLES!!!!

Zombie: So pretty much this is your teddy bear?

Maxwell: YESSSS!!!

Zombie: Well lets see if you can play catch!

So the zombie threw the teddy bear over the railing. Maxwell jumped and grabbed Mr. Snuggles. Then Maxwell grabbed a light hanging from the ceiling and swung to the wall, kicked off it, and kicked the zombie just as it was about to bite Mort.

Maxwell: Alright, nobody does that to Mr. Snuggles and lives!

Mort: Um dude, I think you hit his head too hard.

Maxwell: Really?

Mort: Yes, look he's not moving.

Indeed the zombie wasn't moving he was more or less just twitching.

Maxwell: Thats the first time I've ever seen a foot seizure.

So after that Maxwell rescued Mort and that's where the dream bubble poofed and disappeared. Then Yoshi was left there.

Yoshi: Wow, that was great!

Mort: Yeah! But shouldn't we find Black Yoshi?

Yoshi: Oh right! Let's go.

Unfortunately, the zombies were also attracted by Maxwell's riveting story. So they were surrounded by about 300 zombies...

Yoshi: Darn it! Why didn't I listen and look around?

Maxwell: Darn it! Why did I tell such a good story?

Mort: Darn it! Why didn't I pay my electric bill?

Everyone Else: (Gives him blank stares.)

Mort: What?

The zombies then resumed advancing on the trio due to boredom.

Yoshi: Well guys, I don't think we're gonna make it. And well, Maxwell, Mort, even though we knew each other for a short time. I just wanted to say this. Maxwell, I've always seen you as a little brother! And Mort, I think of you as a friend!

Then they all cried and started group hugging. And a zombie orchestra started playing very touching music that touched your soul.

Black Yoshi: NO! I won't let that happen!!! For SPARTA! I mean, FOR MY BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then the three noticed what Black Yoshi had in his hands. Grenades!!

Black Yoshi: I.... AM.... LEGEND!!!!!

Yoshi,Maxwell, and Mort: NOOO!!!

Then they just saw Black Yoshi run into the crowd, and then... and explosion... all three of them were scarred for life by this traumatizing event. Yoshi fell to his knees in defeat.

Yoshi: Does everyone always have to die?!?!?!?

Black Yoshi: No I really don't think so.

The other three: WHAT THE????

Yoshi: HOW IN THE- WHO IN THE- PIZZA FLESH?

Black Yoshi: Oh, you guys didn't know, I made an animatronic version of me.

The other three told him to never scare them like that again. And headed to the entrance plaza. Then they saw a camera man with some equipment.

Yoshi: Hey, what are you doing here?? This is my scoop!

???: No way! I was here first. Me! Kent C. Koopa!

Yoshi: Mort, are you-

Mort: No.

Yoshi: Hey I'm the pro here.

Kent: Well, if you're really a pro, then complete my three challenges!

Yoshi: Alright, bring it!

Kent: Challenge 1: Take a picture of my cool poses.

Yoshi: Okay, there.

Kent: Darn! That was quick!

Yoshi: More like easy mac quick.

Maxwell: Uh Yoshi, we'll go now.

Yoshi: Right Right. What's the next challenge?

Kent: Challenge 2: Get a 770 PP photo.

Yoshi: Darn! That's hard! But your pose gave me that.

Kent: NOOOO!! WAAHHH!!!

Then Kent ran off crying like a baby to who knows where.

Yoshi: I really make people run away don't I oh well. Back to the old security room. Wait! What the.

Yoshi noticed some suspicious people in raincoats and goblin masks huddled around the box...

Yoshi: Guess I've just found another mystery...

ME: Geez. That was looonnnggggg.

Yoshi: I know, but it was great! And the Black Yoshi bit had me going.

Me: Yeah you can thank one of my friends for that.

Yoshi: Wait, you have friends?

(cricket chirps)

Me: Ignoring that. So, find out who those raincoat people were huddled around, and whats up with old Kent, and is Mort really not related to Kent? All this and more in Chapter 11: Raincoat Reign.


	12. Chapter 11: Raincoat Reign

**Chapter 11: The Raincoat Reign**

Me: Alright, its Yoshi'snumber1friend! I'm back with chapter 11!

Yoshi: And its a me! Yoshio!

Me: Dude, just don't, only Mario can do that.

Yoshi: Sorry.

Me: Anyway, did you know Dario is a name?

Yoshi: Seriously?

Me: Yeah, but I don't know what it means.

Yoshi: Hm, thats weird.

Me: Oh, and also, Maxwell now has privileges to access these pre- and post chapter talks.

Maxwell: Hey Everybody!

Yoshi: (Whispers to me.) I thought he was only in this story as an OC and then he was out.

Me: He is, but he's my first OC, and he deserves to be in these talks.

Yoshi: Oh, I see.

Maxwell: You know I can hear everything you're saying right?

Me: No you can't. You can't hear what I'm really saying, you just think I'm saying this.

Maxwell: Ya see how I'm the only smart one?

Yoshi: Hey, at least I was in special ed classes, not thrifted and stalented.

Maxwell: That's gifted and talented. And seriously, GT is like better than special ed.

Yoshi: Yeah thats what you think. (starts grumbling) Ronald McDonald, mumble grumble...

Me: Oh well, I don't own anything here, like Dead Rising, Mario, and other joke references. So the copyrighters can't hurt me.

Copyrighters: Awww... (puts guns and weapons away.)

When we last left our heroes, Maxwell told a great flashback story, and the zombies surrounded Yoshi, Maxwell, and Mort (not related to Kent C. Koopa). Then Black Yoshi's animatronic self killed himself, and the three thought that was the real Black Yoshi, and cried. Then Yoshi talked to Kent, and completed 2 of the 3 "challenges". So then Yoshi was about to go back, but ran into a shadowy group of figures...

Yoshi: Who are those guys?

Those guys in raincoats seemed to be huddled around a suspicious box. And a girl's help cries seemed to be coming from the box!

Yoshi: How is it that girls always get kidnapped in these situations? Now I know how Mario feels.

So Yoshi got a bit closer to see what they were talking about. And he heard a surprising secret.

Raincoat 1: Look lady, we don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna take you to a safe place.

???: In a black box labeled prisoner?

Raincoat 2: She's got a point.

Raincoat 1: Hey! Who's side are you on?

Raincoat 2: I don't make em' I just call em'.

Raincoat 3: Well, since nobody is around, we should shout our plan out.

All other Raincoats: NOOOOO!!!!

Raincoat 3: Well, you see, we are a cult.

???: Wearing raincoats?

Raincoat 3: It was the most abundant thing we could find. Now, our leader, Sean, he told us that if we sacrificed people that we would be saved from the zombies. And so we killed zombies and now we will kill you for protection.

???: Wait, if you can kill zombies already, why do you need protection?

Raincoat 3: ... Don't ruin our beliefs okay.

???: Why not just believe god will save you?

Raincoat 3: Why not ask if he will save you from us?

???: Okay, I will, (prays).

Raincoat 3: Are you quite done?

???: Yes.

Raincoat 3: So where's this savior? Attack!!!!

Yoshi: No Way!!!!

Raincoat 3: Aw crud.

Yoshi began punching, kicking, head bonking, kneeing, head butting, butt heading, gnome washing, chokeholding, holdchoking, round house kicking, kick rounding, the Chuck Norris special, and every other fight move usable, and he finally took out all of the raincoat people.

Yoshi: Cool I did it!

Raincoat 2: You are stronger than I thought, I must warn Sean.

Yoshi: Aw, darn! Oh well, no time to worry about that, I must rescue the lady person in the box. I hope she's a genie.

???: Um, no I'm not, and that's a lamp you're thinking of.

Yoshi: Birdo, what are you doing here?

Birdo: Well, pretty much what everyone else was doing. One day...

Yoshi: Another flashback?

Birdo: Yes, now one day...

We see a black and white picture of Birdo strolling through the park.

Birdo: Oh man, Leisure Park is so nice, the flowers are in bloom, the bees are buzzing, the birds are singing, the zombies are eating... wait a minute ZOMBIES!!!

Then the zombies poured into the park, Birdo barely made it out before the zombies took over most of the park. Then she ran for cover. We skip a few hours, then the raincoat people come.

Raincoat: Hey there's another one! Get her!

Birdo: Stay away from me.

She started to run away, but they eventually caught up to her and took her captive, and then Yoshi showed up. That's when the dream cloud poofed.

Yoshi: (Looks around.) Wow, so you were in the park when the zombies came?

Birdo: Yeah, and what was weird, was that a strange species of bees were out that day.

Yoshi: Wait, bees or wasps.

Birdo: I'm sorry, I meant wasps.

Yoshi: Wait a minute, when I first got here, I saw a weird wasp, it had red eyes and when I smashed it, it had green blood!

Birdo; That's what I saw!

Yoshi: Hm, this is just another piece to the puzzle of the zombie outbreak...

Birdo: Anyway, I think we should get out of here before those guys come back.

Yoshi: Right, let's go.

So Yoshi suddenly remembered the welded door, which pretty much just happened to be corroded, so Yoshi broke the door down. And ran into a gun.

Brad: Oh, sorry Yoshi. I thought it was the boogeyman.

Yoshi: The boogey- this is a door not a closet!

Brad: Well, you never know, that boogeyman sure is a crafty old fart.

Yoshi: Wait, you've met him?

Brad: Oh yeah, see right after I took the medicine, I saw him, he said he was Jessie, but I didn't believe him.

Yoshi: Um, what exactly did you do with him?

Brad: Gagged him and locked him in the back of course.

Yoshi: Um, let me just um, guard him, uh yeah.

Brad: Okay, but be vigilant, don't fall for his tricks.

Yoshi: Right...

So Yoshi went to the back of the room. And as he expected, Jessie was there, tied and gagged.

Yoshi: I thought so.

So Yoshi put the gag off of her and started fiddling with the knot.

Yoshi: So why did Brad lock you up back here.

Jessie: He thought I was the boogeyman. Apparently he must have been hallucinating on that overdose.

Yoshi: Drinking the whole bottle isn't overdosing.

Jessie: Yes it is, 20 times of overdose.

Yoshi: Oh, that would explain the pink dogs and purple penguins coming to take me to marshmallow land whenever I drink medicine.

Jessie: Huh?

Yoshi: Never mind. Anyway, there the knots done.

Jessie: Thanks. Who's your friend there?

Yoshi: Oh that's just Birdo, she's an old friend of mine. We starred in many games together. Like Mario kart, Mario tennis, Mario party, and a whole bunch of other games. We usually came as a pair.

Jessie: Well, that's interesting.

Yoshi: It is, anyway I found out she was being held captive by these cultist guys. I think they might have more survivors.

Jessie: Hm well, go out the door, and take Maxwell again, I'll seal the door after.

Yoshi: Okay, Maxwell, lets go!

Maxwell: What, no Autobots or Dino Squad.

Yoshi: Oh, thanks for reminding me. Dino Commandos, its time to ROCK ROCK OFF!!!

So Yoshi and Maxwell went and started looking for clues to the cult whereabouts. Finally they found some boot tracks leading to the movie theater.

Yoshi: Weird, why the movie theater?

Maxwell: Its a dark, secluded place. No one would think of looking for them there.

Yoshi: Well, we did, so let's-

Maxwell: Yoshi look out!

Just then a wasp came right at Yoshi, the bad ones! Right as it was about to sting Yoshi, a black pellet shot it.

Geno: Well well, we meet again Yoshi.

Yoshi: Geno! Good to see you again buddy, and thanks for the save.

Geno: No problem. Hey, are you guys investigating the cult too?

Yoshi: Yes we are.

Geno: Good so am I, we can take em' on together. Also, I found out a useful zombie weapon.

Yoshi: What's that?

Geno: Well, apparently, if you capture those queen wasps, put them in jars, and break them, and kill the queens when zombies are around, they all just die.

Yoshi: Hm, that exact thing happened to me. Oh well, that's useful, thanks.

Geno: Great, now that that's settled, let's take on Sean.

Yoshi: Alright.

So they went into different theaters, but none of them held anything. Eventually, only one theater was left they hadn't checked.

Geno: Weird, this theater is showing the movie: "March of the Cultists".

Maxwell: That must be where Sean is residing.

Yoshi: Then let's stop talking and go in.

So they found out the door was locked, and thats when Yoshi came up with a brilliant plan. Shoot the lock.

Geno: Alright, here it goes.

Geno shot a finger shot, and they waited for a few seconds. Then they heard a click. And the door worked perfectly.

Yoshi: (Busts in). Alright Sean, what have you done with the survivors?!?!?

Sean: Ahhh, I see, so you were the ones Albert told me about.

Yoshi: What? I thought he was raincoat 2?

Sean: He's my brother.

Yoshi: What about raincoat 1? He's your brother?

Sean: From another mother.

Yoshi: Ah.

Sean: Now let me show you what happens to those that cross the plans of the raincoat cult.

Yoshi: Wait, if you're their leader, why aren't you wearing a raincoat?

Sean: They ran out. So I got this poncho robe instead. Now brandish your swords.

Sean pulled out a magic marker.

Yoshi: A magic marker?

Then a light saber popped out of the handle.

Yoshi: Crud.

Geno: Don't worry Yoshi we got your back rip em' open.

Maxwell: Yeah, but not literally.

Yoshi: Okay. Prepare to be finished.

Sean: Better hurry, before my followers get here, because not only will you die, but so will these tainted people.

Yoshi: You heard him boys, lets make this boss fight quick!

TO BE CONTINUED

Yoshi: Seriously?

Me: Yes, I must plan for the next chappie.

Yoshi: Don't leave them hanging like that!

Me: Well, American Idol does worse than that.

Yoshi: Can't argue with that.

Me: "And the next American Idol is... right after this break."

Yoshi: Such a let down.

Me: Yeah, so, how will this end for Yoshi and the gang, find out in Chapter 12: Sean is Sold Out!


	13. Chapter 12: Sean is Sold Out

**Chapter 12: Sean is sold Out**

Hey everybody! It's Yoshi'snumber1friend!

Yoshi and Maxwell: Hooray! Another chapter.

Me: And I'd also like to thank the reviewer called TheYoshter, he gave me a review that actually gave me hope for this story. So thanks!

Maxwell: Cool let's read it!

Me: Okay, you wanna read it Yoshi?

Yoshi: Sure! (Reads review,) wait, he got his facts all wrong. Special ed is for genius people.

Me: Whatever helps you sleep at night Yoshi. Anyway, I don't own anything in this story, except some of the people I made up. Even then, I don't own Dead Rising, or Mario, or the reference of jokes. Other wise a game like this would be real.

When we last left off, Yoshi almost got stung by a wasp, but Geno saved him. They found out where Sean was hiding. They also found out, that Raincoat 2's name was Albert, and he was Sean's brother. Then all of a sudden...

Yoshi: A magic marker?

Sean broke the cap off of the marker, and a light saber popped out.

Yoshi: Oh crud muffins!

Geno: Don't worry Yoshi! We got your back! Rip him open. (Not literally).

Yoshi: Okay.

Yoshi ran at Sean, and dodged the light saber swing. Then he found another magic marker.

Yoshi: Perfect!

Sean: That one isn't a light saber fool!

Yoshi: Don't need one.

So Yoshi ran at Sean, flipped over him roundhouse kicked the light saber, and drew all over Sean's face.

Sean: Argh! My clean face!

Yoshi: OH CULTISTS!!!!!!

Then all of a sudden, a whole bunch of footsteps was heard, and the cultists came running in.

Yoshi: Oh when the cult! Oh when the cult! Oh when the cult came marching in!

Raincoat 3: Oh No! A zombie infiltrated Sean's sanctuary!

Raincoat 2: Kill it!

Sean: No you fools its me!

Raincoat 1: Yeah right! We won't fall for your tricks zombie!

So the cultists carried Sean out of the room to present him his, "death sentence".

Yoshi: That was easy. Now, to save the survivors.

So they unblocked the survivors. Then they ran out of the theater. Not even noticing Sean getting fed lima beans by the raincoats.

Sean: No! Not vegetables!

Yoshi: Alright, so what next?

Maxwell: I don't know, maybe-

Just then the walkie talkie rang.

Jessie: Yoshi! Maxwell! We got an alert.

Yoshi: Aw crud! I forgot to fill Otis' sandwich machine. He'll kill me when I get back!

Jessie: Worse, Brad spotted Carlito again.

Yoshi: Well, its about time. He hasn't showed up in five or so chapters!

Jessie and Maxwell: How is that good?

Yoshi: I mean uh, oh no. He's back.

Maxwell: Anyway, thanks Jessie.

Jessie: No problem!

So Yoshi and Maxwell looked on their map.

Yoshi: OK so we're here, and he's there.

Maxwell: In the bathrooms?

Yoshi: Hey when you gotta go you gotta go!

Maxwell: Anyway, Geno, could you help us and get the survivors back to the room?

Geno: Sure, catch you later guys.

So Geno went off to the survivors. Then they went off to find Carlito. All of a sudden they heard gunfire. And they were pulled down.

Brad: Quiet guys! That could have been your heads!

Maxwell: Well thanks! That bullet would have killed us!

Brad: No not that! You would have squished Jeffery the cockroach, he's my pet.

Maxwell: Ew!

Yoshi: Aw! He's cute.

Maxwell: Wait! Kittens burn you, yet, you think cockroaches are cute?

Yoshi: What can I say, cats aren't my thing ever since, the litter box incident.

Maxwell: What's the litter box incident?

Yoshi: I'll tell you when you're older.

Maxwell: Okay.

Yoshi: So, what do we do Brad?

Brad: Well, the way I see it. We have three options.

We battle.

We run like little girls.

We battle.

We babble like idiots in fear.

Yoshi: I'll take the 4th one.

Maxwell: I vote the 1st one.

Brad: Yoshi why the 4th.

Yoshi: Because, if we babble like idiots. It'll confuse him enough, so that we can capture him!

Maxwell: That's crazy enough to actually FAIL!

Brad: Let's try it!

Yoshi: Okay.

Maxwell: Sigh...

Then they jumped out from behind the stand.

Carlito: Ah you people again! This time, I will kill you!

Yoshi: akwb4rpdsdmwn223 bad nww!

Brad: saera ew0ekd awhjnenb213

Maxwell: Um, diaper biscuits?

Carlito: What? How in the world? That is so dumb, that I'll faint... (faints).

Maxwell: Hey it worked!

Yoshi: Carlito! You're finished!

Carlito: Don't think you've won yet!

Just then Carlito pushed a switch in his pocket. And they heard a beeping sound.

Maxwell: He placed bombs! He's gonna blow up the mall!

Jessie: It's much worse than that!

Yoshi: How?

Jessie: Those bombs contain the parasite that turns you into those pinata zombies!

Maxwell: And with all those zombies running around...

Brad: Filled with stuffing...

Yoshi: He'll make a killing at selling piñatas... he'll become the richest man alive!

Jessie: Either way, you've got to stop those bombs!

Brad: Oh no! Carlito is gone!

Yoshi: Alright! Brad! After Carlito, Maxwell, convince people that bombs are good things and are nothing to be afraid of. I'll take care of the bombs...

So Yoshi found a car that looked exactly like his dino mobile. (Start playing the music called, hell above the water.) And he jumped into the car, and slid his shades over his eyes.

Yoshi: Let's do this. VVRRRROOOMMMM!!!!

So Yoshi lifted off and stopped.

Yoshi: Man, playing with these toys and action figures sure is fun!

(Cut the music.) So it turns out that Yoshi was playing with action figures and toy cars and using a play set of the mall. And he was in the Silent Hill Toy Store.

Yoshi: VVRRROMMM!

Jessie: Yoshi, quit playing around! You're running out of time.

Yoshi: What, I've got two hours before the bombs go off.

Jessie: Actually, you have 20 minutes.

Yoshi: Ah! Oh no!

So Yoshi ran to the garage that led to the underground. And he started collecting bombs. After he got 3/5 bombs, Carlito almost ran over him.

Yoshi: Hey watch it!

Carlito: Sorry! My steering wheel doesn't work!

Yoshi: Oh. That's okay then!

So Yoshi dodged the crazy van and got 4/5 bombs. Then the van blew out on all of its tires.

Brad: Alright, Yoshi, go and get the last bomb. I'll get Carlito!

Carlito: Run run as fast as you can! You'll never catch me I'm the ginger bread man!

Brad: Dude, you just made a racist joke on yourself.

Carlito: So what?

Brad: That's just sad.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was busy getting the last bomb, but had some trouble with the zombies.

Yoshi: Give me the bomb!

Zombie: No way, we need this.

Yoshi: Look, just give me the bomb.

Zombie: Alright fine.

So the zombie gave him the bomb, and Yoshi saw that there was one second left.

Yoshi: Oh fudge mcmuff-

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: So Yoshi failed to grab the bombs, and as planned, Carlito spread the pinata virus. And he soon became the richest man in the world. But for Yoshi and friends, it was, GAME OVER!!!

Geno: And that's what would have happened if you failed to diffuse the bombs Yoshi.

Yoshi: Wow! That would have stank!

Geno: I know, speaking of which...

(In somewhere else).

Brad: Alright villain, give it up, Yoshi already got the bombs, so your finished!

Carlito: No way! More like you're finished!

Carlito kicked Brad in the stomach. And threw him into a room, then ran away. Brad decided to use his flashlight since it was dark. But all he found was about 30,000 zombies.

Brad: Oh, just them, wait a minute... well deviled eggs.

So then Yoshi was carting the bombs to the trash can.

Yoshi: Alright the bombs are gone! Hey! What's that noise?

Just then he heard help from somewhere.

Brad: (muffled) HELP!

Yoshi opened the door to find Brad screaming and surrounded by 30,000 zombies.

Yoshi: Geez Brad keep it down, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood. (Closes door.)

Brad: Wait no- oh well, it could be worse.

Zombies: Time to watch Barney!

Brad: NOOOOOO!!!!

Me: Alright that was a good one!

Yoshi: Yeah!

Maxwell: You still didn't correct the fourth wall.

Me: Oh well. So find out what happens next in Chapter 13: Vietnam all over Again.


	14. Chapter 13: Vietnam All over Again

**Chapter 13: Vietnam All Over Again**

Hey guys! It's Yoshi'snumber1friend here! And it's been a long while!

Yoshi: What do you mean? It's only been 3 days… or so.

Me: That's long for me.

Yoshi: Ah.

Maxwell: He's got a point.

Me: Thank you Maxwell.

Yoshi: Suck up.

Maxwell: What did you say?!?

Me: Guys, settle down or I'm getting you kicked out and replaced by Boshi and Flaxwell

Both: Who

Me: (Point to Boshi (look him up on Google) and Flaxwell, (Red hammer bro with a flax hammer).

Yoshi: Oh.

Me: Anyways, I don't own Dead Rising, Mario, or jokes referenced here, or else I'd be rich.

When we last left our heroes, they found out that Carlito had set bombs all over the place. So Yoshi disabled the bombs. But Brad got locked in with some zombies. Then Yoshi left him to his fate.

Yoshi: Doo Doo Doo Doo.

Jessie: Hey where's Brad?

Yoshi: Oh him, yeah he got left inside the tunnels. The zombies were getting him to watch Barney.

Jessie: WHAT??? Why would you leave him down there?

Yoshi: Relax, just how much damage can Barney do?

Jessie: A lot! Now get him back.

Yoshi: Ok geez.

So Yoshi went back down to the maintenance tunnels. He opened the door Brad was by. But Brad wasn't there.

Yoshi: Hello? Brad? Anyone in here? Hmm, looks like no one is here.

Just then Yoshi heard maniacal laughter coming from the tunnel behind him. Yoshi swiftly pivoted around and got ready to face whatever was coming.

Yoshi: Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself!

Just then the figure got closer and the laughing got louder. As the figure got closer, Yoshi got more scared, and more scared, until finally the figure was right on top of him.

Yoshi: Get off of me! Get off you monster, get you stinky, smelly, old… Brad?

Brad: HA HA HA HA HA HA! Let's play!

Yoshi: Um, no time for that, we have to get out of here.

Brad: There's always time to play! Let's sing a song!

Yoshi: Um, no thanks man. You're creeping me out, let's just go.

Brad: Ok we'll sing and walk! Hahahahahaha!

Yoshi: Ok fine.

So then Yoshi ended up having to put ear plugs in his ears. Because the song was horrible!

Brad: I love you! You love me!

Yoshi: You stink at the singing! (He sang this with the song.)

Brad: Aw, don't be such a spoil sport Yoshi!

Yoshi: (Sigh) this is going to be a long walk…

So after about 4 more songs they got back to the security room, where Jessie found a disturbing surprise.

Jessie: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!?!?

Yoshi: Well, you were right, Barney can hurt you.

Brad: Clean up! Clean up! Everybody clean up!

Yoshi: Oh and he also refers to himself as bologna.

Jessie: Well, how will we get him back to normal?

Yoshi: Hold on, brb.

So Yoshi ran off for a second, and then came back with headphones, 52 feet tall speakers, and the CD called "Loudest Rock Songs of All Time".

Yoshi: Hey Bologna.

Brad: Yes?

Yoshi: I've got some cool songs for you to listen to.

Brad: OH JOY!

Yoshi: Now Just put these on.

Then Yoshi turned the speaker volume to the max, and played the song. And well, let just say the headphones didn't help, I'm also surprised that Brad's head didn't explode in the first 20 seconds.

Yoshi: Just have him listen to that and then quit it!

Jessie: WHAT???

Yoshi: I SAID! LET HIM LISTEN TO IT AND THEN QUIT IT!!!!

Jessie: NO! I DON'T WANT A CHEESEBURGER!!!

Yoshi: …Never mind. Maxwell, let's go.

So Maxwell and Yoshi just wandered around the mall for a few hours. When all of a sudden they heard…

??? : Take that you communists!

Maxwell: Communist? I thought communism was wiped out?

Yoshi: No Maxwell, until we find a way to make black hole generators, communism will never be wiped out.

Maxwell: How will that help?

Yoshi: Well you see Maxwell, if-

Maxwell: No no, I don't want another one of your bogus explanations about it, let's just go.

Yoshi: But you didn't even let me bring the Asians into this…

Then they went towards where the voice was coming from. Finally, they found a hardware store filled with beheaded zombie bodies.

Maxwell: This is very creepy.

Yoshi: Cool! It's a piñata shop!

???: I'm afraid not boy, those are the bodies of soldiers.

Maxwell: Yoshi, I think I just had an accident in my pants.

Yoshi: Me too.

???: Anyway, I'm sergeant Cliff, name and rank soldiers.

Maxwell: Um, Private Maxwell reporting for duty sir.

Yoshi: GRAND GENERAL YOSHI REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!

Cliff: Good, hey wait a minute, grand general isn't a position. Wait, I know, you're Viet Kong!

Maxwell: PST! Yoshi! Who's Viet Kong?

Yoshi: Donkey Kong's cousin, but why would he want to kill him?

Cliff: That's enough living communists. We'll settle this the army way, first one to die loses!

Maxwell: Alright!

Yoshi: What the, Maxwell? I've never seen you so hyped up!

Maxwell: Well that's all changing Yoshi! So start the countdown.

Yoshi: Alright! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Start your engines!

Cliff and Maxwell: VVVRRRROOOOMMMMM!!!!

Yoshi: Ready, set, GO!

Then the racers sped off down the track, leaving Yoshi in the dust.

Maxwell: Alright Cliff, prepare to lose!

Cliff: No way, you'll lose first.

Maxwell: No you will!

Cliff: No you!

Yoshi: Guys, you might want to end this fight before the cars run you over.

Maxwell: Right!

So Maxwell and Cliff started fighting. Cliff swung his machete, but Maxwell ducked and drop kicked him. But since Cliff had a six pack, it only hurt Maxwell's feet. Then Cliff stepped on Maxwell's feet, and prepared to kill him. But Maxwell spit in his eye. So while Cliff was in pain Maxwell picked him up swung him around and threw him. Then Cliff saw a car coming, he stabbed the tire and then sent the car spinning. Maxwell saw it too late to dodge it! So he knew there was only one way out of this, Matrix style. Maxwell then leaped at the car, started running on top of the hood, jumped, then did a front flip and kicked Cliff right on the head.

Cliff: I, I think that am a hefty piece of real estate (faints).

Yoshi: Maxwell you did it!

Maxwell: Yes, I beat the boss. (Play the Paper Mario music where you get a star spirit.

Yoshi: Sweet! Now what?

Maxwell: Well, I don't know, I suppose I could go back and check on Brad.

Yoshi: Ok, I'll just mosey along.

So Yoshi "moseyed along", and eventually he saw a familiar figure.

Yoshi: What the? What's Kent doing here? And why is that guy tied up? Looks like I've got another mystery…

Me: Yay, we did it!

Yoshi: Sweet! We finished.

Maxwell: And this is the best chapter yet!

Me: So, you've got an extra helping of chappie there folks. So find out what the heck Kent is doing with that guy, and did Yoshi's 'musical therapy', work? Find out all this and more in, Chapter 14: Reporter Battles!


	15. Chapter 14: Reporter Battles

**Chapter 14: Reporter Battles**

Alright it's Yoshi'snumber1friend here! Finally back, but with a good reason.

Maxwell: And what reason is that?

Yoshi: He had to take some final exams.

Maxwell: Really?

Me: Yes, what did you think I was eating cookies or something?

Maxwell: Actually yes, you always do.

Me: Hey, is it my fault they make cookies so tasty?

Yoshi: Yeah Maxwell, the same thing goes for crossants.

Maxwell: That's not how you spell croissants.

Yoshi: Well, excuse me princess!

Maxwell: Alright that's it!

Me: Boys, you remember Boshi and Flaxwell?

Both: We no fight now.

Me: Good, now I know it's early for this, but I'd like to give some awards.

Yoshi: Yay! Awards!

Me: Ok Yoshi, read them.

Yoshi: First off, we have the first reviewer award, and it goes too… Santa Claus!

Me: What the? Give me that! (Reads it) Oh, sorry, I must have been writing my Christmas list on this.

Maxwell: But it's nowhere near Christmas!

Me: Maybe in your mind.

Maxwell: 0.0

Yoshi: Anyway, the next awards are the 3x review award, and the 3x CONSECUTIVE review award. And those go to… TheYoshter!!!!

Me: Alright, good for those two! Now, we must get on with the chapter.

When we last left Yoshi, Maxwell had just defeated Cliff, who for some reason wanted to kill Donkey Kong's cousin. Then Yoshi saw Kent again, but he was doing something suspicious, which is what's happening now…

Yoshi: Hmm, what is Kent doing?

Kent seemed to be holding someone hostage. And we all know Yoshi doesn't stand for that.

Kent: Alright, these pics will show that Yoshi up for sure!

Yoshi: I highly doubt that.

Kent: What the? How did you- never mind, this will work too.

Yoshi: What will work?

Kent: Oh nothing, you see, I just wanted to apologize to you for earlier. You see, if I had known you were pro, I would have gotten pictures like this.

Kent then pulled out a photo, and gave it to Yoshi. When Yoshi looked at it, he was simply shocked.

Yoshi: You monster! How could you?!? How could you do such a thing?!?

Kent: Easily, and I could do it again!

Yoshi: Oh, you monster, going around killing cockroaches and capturing the moments! That's the kind of act that sickens me.

Kent: And I'm just getting started.

Yoshi: What are you talking about?

Just then Kent pulled out a water gun, and put on Yoshi's temple.

Yoshi: No! Don't squirt me on the temple! I have hydrotemplephobia!

Kent: Exactly! Now take off your clothes.

Yoshi: Um, I don't have any on. I never do.

Kent: Huh, well, that's really odd that nobody's ever noticed that before.

Yoshi: Huh, you're right… It's like they're making a statement that dinosaurs either don't have fashion sense, or we can't wear clothes. Both of which I disagree with.

Kent: Hey, you know another thing that's weird, everyone wears boots.

Yoshi: You're right; nobody even wears any other types of shoes.

Kent: Well take off your boots, in the script; it says to take off your clothes.

Yoshi: What script?

Kent: Oh, I made a script for this scenario. So follow it!

Yoshi: Actually, I'm more of an improvising kind of guy.

Then Yoshi punched Kent, thus knocking him conscious. Then Kent got back up.

Kent: Oh you're good, but I'm better!

Then Kent did a roundhouse kick, but Yoshi ducked and did a sweep kick. This tripped Kent, but Kent just got back up and grabbed a crowbar.

Kent: Ha! I've got a weapon.

Yoshi: Uh oh, let's see what I've got in my pocket.

Unfortunately, all Yoshi had was a cookie, so he didn't have much to work with.

Kent: Take this!

Kent swung the crowbar at Yoshi, but Yoshi ducked and the crowbar hit the metal lamppost behind Yoshi. This sent a shockwave of pain through Kent's nerves.

Kent: Alright, that's it you are done for.

Yoshi: I don't think so!

Then Yoshi threw the cookie up in the air. Then while Kent was running, he kicked the cookie at Kent's forehead. BAM! It hit Kent straight on! Then Kent fell backwards like goliath.

Yoshi: Wow! I can't believe that actually worked. Good thing I watched the Transporter 2.

Frank: Hey, stop stealing my moves. (Frank is the "Transporter".)

Yoshi: Sorry sir.

Then Kent started coming too, and Yoshi quickly handcuffed him.

Kent: Hey! No fair!

Yoshi: Hey, you're the one who had the crowbar!

Kent: Oh yeah.

??? : MMMM! MMM! MHMW!

Yoshi: Oh right, I forgot to rescue the survivor.

So Yoshi went and untied the survivor. Who somehow stayed alive without breathing.

???: Thank you for saving me Yoshi. But our princess is in another castle!

Yoshi: What princess?

???: I don't know, anyway, my name is Ted S. Koopa.

Yoshi: Ted S. Koopa, you mean the world famous Ted S. Koopa?!? Oh MY GOSH IT'S REALLY HIM!

Then Yoshi did a fan girl scream and fainted. Ted just waited, knowing Yoshi would wake up soon.

Yoshi: Uhhh, what happened?

Ted: Oh, you fainted when I told you who I was.

Yoshi: OH MY GOSH! IT'S TED S.-

Ted: Whoa there! No need to go through that again!

Yoshi: Sorry, it's just that you were my favorite action hero when I was a kid.

Ted: But the only movie I was in was math ninjas 2, revenge of the golden algorithms.

Yoshi: I know, but it was the most epic thing ever!

Ted: Dude, My role was the bush.

Yoshi: But, it was a math bush!

Ted: Sigh, never mind, do you have a safe place to take me to?

Yoshi: Yes I do, just go up there, knock on that door twice, and say the password.

Ted: What's the password?

Yoshi: Chicken wings!

Ted: Why chicken wings?

Yoshi: Hey, we were really really hungry at the time, so don't blame us.

Ted: Ok then, thanks for saving me!

Yoshi: No problem, and tell dad I said hi!

Ted: Dad?

Yoshi: I mean Brad!

Ted: OH, ok!

Yoshi: Well, now that that's done I think I'll- hey, what the heck is that?

Just then Yoshi saw 4 black silhouettes jumping in the rafters. And they looked very familiar.

Yoshi: No! Not those guys again!

Indeed, it was "those guys again", then they jumped at Yoshi.

Yoshi: Oh crud!

Then one of them punched Yoshi, while another kicked, the third one bit him, and the fourth serenaded him to sleep with his harp.

Silhouette 1: What the? 4! You don't play the harp in battle!

Silhouette 4: Oh! Sorry boss!

Silhouette 1: Never mind! Let's just finish him!

Just then Maxwell and Black Yoshi plus Geno came running.

Geno: Hey Yoshi!

Silhouette 1: Darn, we better scram!

So the Silhouettes ran away. Then the other three ran up, surprised to see Yoshi beat up.

Maxwell: Yoshi what happened to you?!?

Yoshi: Yeah I know, I'm beat up.

Maxwell: No! I meant why's that crowbar strewn on the ground like that? That's just messy!

Geno: Wait, who beat you up Yoshi?

Yoshi: I don't know, I just saw these silhouettes and they looked like _________.

Geno: Hmm, but what were they doing here?

Black Yoshi: Good question, but first we must tend to Yoshi's wounds.

So they assessed Yoshi's damages, which consisted of: 1 bruise, 1 cut, one arm bone fractured.

Yoshi: You forgot about my broken ear.

Maxwell: What ear, you have lack of visible ears!

Yoshi: Now I know kinda what it feels like to have invisible arms.

Black Yoshi: Anyway, we better prepare for another attack. I doubt they'll give up so easily.

Yoshi: Hey look, a note. Aw, but it's in Spanish.

Maxwell: Yoshi, you have it sideways.

Yoshi: Oh, sorry, ahem, dear Yoshi, don't think we're finished with you yet, meet us on the roof at midnight.

Geno: So, midnights fight eh? Well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Well, that was good!

Maxwell: Yeah!

Yoshi: That broken ear hurt though.

Me: But, never mind. Anyway, TheYoshter, as to your question, sorry, you're not a millionaire, Brad is a Yoshi, not a shy guy. (Sorry). But he acts like though huh? Anyway, who were those Silhouettes? And what will happen at midnight? All this and more in chapter 15: Fight Night Saga Part 1.


	16. Chapter 15: Fight Night Saga part 1

**Chapter 15: Fight Night Saga Part 1**

Yoshi'snumber1friend walks into the room and turns on the lights. Then he sees dust on his computer.

Me: Oh, man guess it's been a while, sorry 'bout that lappy.

Hey it's a me, Yoshi'snumber1friend! And I'm back later than ever!

Yoshi: YAY!

Maxwell: Alright!

Me: But first, I need to answer a question from TheYoshter. It's about the Shy Guy, and as to your answer, Maxwell, you take this one.

Maxwell: Ahem, the answer to that question is, Greg, he was trapped on top of the roller coaster had him on. Brad was suffering from a sandwich burn at that time.

Me: so there you have it. It's Greg, now on with the more than 1 part special. Oh, and I don't own anything except a few OCs. Other than that, I own nothing here.

When we last left our heroes. Yoshi beat Kent when he tried to be a better reporter than him. Then Yoshi got attacked by some mysterious silhouettes. When the guys came running, they patched Yoshi up. Now they are preparing to meet Yoshi's attackers on the Heliport at midnight.

Yoshi: So are we ready?

Geno: Weapons?

Maxwell: Check.

Black Yoshi: Medical aids?

Maxwell: Check.

Yoshi: My ear ointment.

Maxwell: Even though you don't have ears. Check.

Yoshi: Alright now we're ready.

Geno: Let's go!

So the guys traveled through the vents onto the heliport. This was not that hard considering the vent entrance was right by the heliport. But since it was only eight o' clock, they had to find something to pass the time.

Yoshi: Aw man, what are we gonna do for 4 hours?

Maxwell: Well, we could run some statistics, or make up quantum theorems.

Other three: 0.0

Geno: How about we shoot stuff; we could do with some target practice.

Black Yoshi: Actually I think we could play truth or dare.

Yoshi: Not that girly game! Anyway, I've got a better idea.

Maxwell: What idea?

Yoshi: Ready for this? Ok, we can play video games!

Maxwell: But, that would just slow down our minds and train of thought and-

But what Maxwell didn't know was that no one at this point gave a hoot about his opinion, so the other three were playing mushroom wars, revenge of the fungi.

Maxwell: Oh what the heck? I'll play too.

So Maxwell joined the game, and for a while they were kicking butt, but then they got to the final boss. And that's when the trouble began. The boss was harder than they originally thought, so they had lots of trouble in the fight.

Yoshi: Ah! I need CPR here!

Maxwell: Somebody get me the potion of healing!

Geno: Help me attack this guy!

Black Yoshi: Help me out here, I need protection!

Fortunately, they brought lots of automatic reviver seeds, but they were running out of those click.

Yoshi: Hurry, use summon reinforcements to give us time to heal!

Maxwell: Also try to set up a magic barrier!

But of course, the reinforcements didn't stand a chance, and got killed instantly, but the barrier managed to hold up so they could heal.

Maxwell: Alright, now to combine our attacks. For…

Geno: Mega RPG Blast!

But just as they were about to fire, the boss used a magic drain on them, thus preventing them from firing it.

Yoshi: Oh well, we can still bludgeon him to death with weapons.

Then that's when the boss brought out his ultimate weapon…

Geno: It can't be-

Black Yoshi: It's impossible-

Maxwell: It's the-

Yoshi: PIE OF ULTIMATE DOOM!!!!!

And it certainly was the pie of ultimate doom. Because whenever one through it, you would be encased in a barrier that protected the thrower from everything. Then the pie would explode with the force of 20 20 megaton bombs.

Maxwell: Jump, run, go off-screen, use barriers USE ANYTHING!!!!

But it was too late, the pie exploded, killing everyone except Yoshi, who only had one HP left!

Yoshi: It's a good thing I had that under shot armor on, but we don't have any reviver seeds left! And I can't heal.

Maxwell: Oh the horror.

Black Yoshi: Well, it was nice knowing you Yoshi.

Yoshi: I'm not done yet!

Then the boss fire his laser (not shoop da whoop.) And aimed it straight at Yoshi.

Yoshi: Wait, that's it!

Then Yoshi got out a mirror, which then reflected the laser back at the boss, since the pie barrier had dissipated, it blasted the boss with double the power. Thus finally ending the fight.

Black Yoshi: Yeah! You did it Yoshi I always believed in you.

Yoshi: (holds up tape recorder) "It was nice knowing you Yoshi."

Black Yoshi: Do you always have to disprove my statements?

Yoshi: Yes!

Silhouette 1: Well well well, if it isn't team rejects!

Yoshi: More like your face is team rejects.

Maxwell: Yoshi, let us handle the comebacks.

Yoshi: Oh well, I tried. Now who the heck are you guys?

Silhouette 3: I thought you said you knew who we were?

Yoshi: I do, but I'm pretty sure the reader wants to know who you guys are.

Silhouette 1: Alright! Time to reveal ourselves!

Then the silhouettes jumped into the air, flipped and spun.

Silhouette 1: We fight for mischief.

Silhouette 2: We love to make chaos.

Silhouette 3: We are the emblem of cool!

Silhouette 4: We are!

Silhouette 1: RED!

Silhouette 2: BLACK!

Silhouette 3: YELLOW!

Silhouette 4: GREEN!

All four: WE ARE- THE KOOPA BROS.

Then the koopa bros. got into a formation that resembled the TMNT's secret attack symbol. Then some ninja music played, and for some reason the U.S. flag blew in the background.

Black Yoshi: That's weird.

Geno: Yeah, why does the U.S. support these guys?

Maxwell: They don't, they stole copyrighted stuff!

Red: So what? We're evil, we can do that stuff!

Yoshi: Yeah? Well I'm Yoshi, and I can do this!

Just then Yoshi got out a pie and threw it at Red's face, and it got his clean face all messy.

Red: Aw, my clean face!

Black: What do we do red?

Red: That's it! Nobody throw's pies at me, get them!

Yoshi: That's alright with us, okay boys! Pick your man and go! Battle routine set! Execute!

And that's how the epic battle began! The battle that would shake the entire planet and the history of all time! Or maybe only the mall and the history of today, whichever sounds more plausible to you.

Me: Man! Good cliffhanger!

Yoshi: You kept them hanging again?

Maxwell: Well, he did say this episode was at least 2 parts long.

Me: Correct Maxwell. Now how will this epic battle end? Find out in Chapter 16: Fight night saga part 2.

Yoshi and Maxwell: Bye!


	17. Chapter 16: Fight Night part 2

**Chapter 16: Fight Night Part 2**

All right peoples, I'm back from my long unannounced vacation.

Yoshi: And you said he was dead!

Maxwell: Hey, it's not my fault he decided to leave for a month without telling us!

Me: Yes, and I'm sorry about that.

Black Yoshi: We thought that this fan fiction was dead!

Me: What are you kidding me, I am not a guy who doesn't update for months and then comes and says, "hey um, I'm too lazy to continue this so I'm quitting this thing."

Maxwell: Well then where were you.

Me: On vacation, I need a break from this too you know.

Yoshi: But now you're back baby!

Me: That's right! Yoshi! Hit me with some disclaimer action if you please.

Yoshi: Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own Mario, Dead Rising, or anything else in this fanfiction except some of the OCs, so go away copyright gun!

Copyright gun: Awwwwww.

______________________________________________________________________________

When we last left our heroes, they had been preparing for their fight with the koopa bros. Then Yoshi threw a pie at Red Koopa's face, thus ensuing the current battle.

Yoshi: Alright boys pick your man and go! Battle routine set! Execute!

Red: Wait a minute we're not navis!

Yoshi: Hey, It sounded much better on paper!

Black: But paper can't talk.

Everyone: ………….

Geno: Let's just shut up and fight.

So it was Yoshi vs. Red, Maxwell vs. Black, Black Yoshi vs. Yellow, and Geno vs. Green.

(If you want for this battle scene you can play the Meta knight battle theme from Kirby super star ultra, it sets the mood.)

First Geno started out by shooting a finger shot at green, green dodged, and then kicked the bullets back at Geno, and Geno sidestepped them and ran at green and flipped into the air. Green saw Geno bring his foot down and went into his shell, Geno got paralyzed from the pain, so green grabbed him, threw him into the air, and started rapidly punching him, and finished with a powerful kick that sent Geno sprawling into the ground. Green launched himself toward Geno and was going to elbow his stomach. Geno simply grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Then Geno grabbed green and jumped into the air. He let go and made a pose, a symbol shining in his back. All green felt was somebody hitting him everywhere really fast. Before long he was down. And KO'd

Now we shift to Black Yoshi and Yellow.

Yellow started by rolling into his shell and rolling at Black Yoshi, Black Yoshi jumped and waited for Yellow to turn around. When he did he grabbed Yellow out of his shell and suplexed him backwards on his head. Yellow recovered but was dazed. Black Yoshi ran at Yellow, but yellow tripped him and grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall.

Yellow: Ready to give up?

Black Yoshi replied to that by blowing spit on his face.

Yellow: OW MY EYES! OH IT HURTS SO BAD! WHY DIDN'T I STAY AT HOME EATING CAKE?!?!?

And with that Black Yoshi won his fight.

Unfortunately, Maxwell was the nerd, and for being the nerd his strength was somewhat replaced by book smarts, so he was having a bit of trouble. Black Koopa was punching him endlessly.

Black: Ready to surrender?

Maxwell: No way Mr. Night Stalker

Black: Hey, I tell everyone that just because I wear black I'm not a stalker!

Maxwell: Yeah! Try telling that to kids!

Black: Oh Yeah? If I'm such a stalker, prove it!

Maxwell: Remember that one letter you sent to Mario threatening to get revenge? You personally said watch out on your back at midnight, or I'll get you.

Black: Oh yeah.

Maxwell: Stalking fat Italian Plumbers?!?!? How are you going to live with yourself? What will your parents say?

Black: (Sobbing) I know! I should be a better person! But I can't help it, I was neglected as a child.

Maxwell: How so?

Black: Mom and Dad never let me eat cheesecake!

Maxwell: How is that so bad?

Black: Cheesecake is my favorite food!

Maxwell: How can it be your favorite if you've never had it?

Black: Well, I like both cheese and cake! So I figured I'd like them together as one.

Maxwell: (falls down anime style).

Maxwell: Well this is awkward.

So having made Black cry, Maxwell won his match. Now we move onto Yoshi vs. Red

Yoshi: Red…

Red: Yoshi…

Yoshi: Red!

Red: Yoshi!

Yoshi: RED

Red: Yoshi!

RED

YOSHI

REDYOSHIREDYOSHIREDYOSHI!!!!

Then everything graphic wise went anime/manga drawing style. Yoshi wore a headband with a sun on it. Red wore his stuff. And they were both standing on cliffs with swords.

Yoshi: acy tach de baw we!

Red: socunate de ba we cu doo!

Yoshi: Woah! We went into gibberish mode for a sec.

Red: What are you talking about, we attempted to speak Japanese. But nothing made sense,

Yoshi: Welcome to my world.

Red: … Should we fight now?

Yoshi: Yeah, I need to get to the dentist's at 1:30.

Red: Wait you don't have any-

Everything went back to normal. Then Yoshi charged at red. Red just strafed to the right, but when Yoshi passed him he squirted a seltzer bottle at him, thus drenching his face.

Red: Yoshi cut that out! What are you from Toon Town or something?

Yoshi: No, but I play the game. :D

Red: Nevermind, let's fight for real.

(Please change to the masked dedede theme from Kirby, it helps the mood.)

Red charged Yoshi, threw a punch, but Yoshi blocked and countered with a swift kick to the cheat. Then Red returned by head butting Yoshi in the stomach.

Yoshi: I need some more Icy Hot Patches STAT!

Then Red grabbed Yoshi's nose hoping to throw him, but found a joy buzzer stuck on it, and it packed a big punch. So while he was dazed Yoshi threw him in a washer/dryer and put in some koopa detergent. And some shell softner. Then Billy May's showed up.

Billy Mays: Hi! I'm Billy Mays and I'm here to tell you about koopa detergent and shell softner! These nifty products will make giving your koopas a bath much easier, this hydrogen dynamic formula makes the koopa's skin soft like wool. And the shell softner makes their shells easy to clean.

Just then an 18 foot long semi pulled up.

Billy M.: It has enough power, to make this semi made of steel, as easy to puncture as a sheep's wool! So that's the awesome softening power of Mario's Koopa detergent and shell softner. For 14.99, and call now to receive this new barbecue pit. It tastes like chicken!

Yoshi: That, had to have been the weirdest commercial guy ever.

Maxwell: Complete with no indoor voice.

Geno: You think Red's softened up yet.

Their question was answered by Red opening up the lid of the washer.

Red: Alright prepare to fight.

Yoshi: Poke.

Red: Argh, (faints)

Maxwell: Hey it worked.

Yoshi: Well at least now we can rest easy.

Just then the walkie talkie beeped.

Yoshi: Yes?

Jessie: Yoshi! We've got trouble!

Yoshi: Oh for the love of Pete can't I get a break?

Jessie: No.

Yoshi: Awww.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yoshi: Wow! That fight was intense!

Me: What do you mean, you hardly fought!

Yoshi: Well I beat red didn't I?

Me: True, anyway guys, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I hope you can forgive me. So please review on this chapter if you liked it. So this is me, signing off!

Yoshi+Maxwell: Bye!


	18. Chapter 17: Sidequests are the Best!

**Chapter 17: Sidequests are the Best**

Hey guys it's me again, Yoshi'snumber1friend! And I'm back with a new chapter.

Yoshi: And I'm Yoshi, and I've, um, what do I have?

Me: Nothing except you, but that's enough for me, and it should be enough for all true Yoshi fans.

Yoshi: Yeah, I guess your right; please all Yoshi fans reading this tell me if you're a true fan. (Hopefully you are.)

Maxwell: Can I talk now?

Me: Sure we got done with the shout outs.

Maxwell: Aw, but don't I have any fans?

Me: No, not **yet**, I should make a fic centered on you so you'll become more popular.

Yoshi: But you'll finish this one first right?

Me: Of course! How could I say no to the coolest dinosaur ever?

Yoshi: (Feels special).

Me: Alright, now on with te chappie!

______________________________________________________________________-

Last time when we left our heroes, they had just finished a fight with the koopa bros. Then the presumed dead Billy Mays came up and did a commercial. Then Jessie called about some trouble. What could it be? Is it serious? Should I get on with it already? I will!

Yoshi: So what is this trouble?

Jessie: We got word of some hobo guy named Paul! He's been holding people hostage! You have to help them.

Yoshi: That can't be right.

Jessie: How am I not right?

Yoshi: Well, you see, before I started working for Nintendo, everyone was afraid of me just because I was a dinosaur. Except for hobos and kids, that is. Anyway so the hobos and kids helped me out until I was hired by Nintendo, speaking of which, I need to tell to make me another plat former, I haven't had my own game in awhile. Anyway though, all hobos are nice.

Jessie: Can you just go there?

Yoshi: Fine.

So Yoshi walked and walked and walked and walked, until I stopped repeating this words. He stopped in front of Larry's jewelry store, where they have jewelry that tastes like bubble gum, because it is.

Yoshi: Hmmm…

Maxwell: What's wrong Yoshi?

Yoshi: He's in there I know it!

Black Yoshi: Then let's go in and kick his-

Yoshi: No, I quote "I'll go it alone from here."

Geno: Ok then.

So Yoshi opened the doors he heard the guys go "FOOOOOOOOOXX", he awkwardly stared at them.

Black Yoshi: Sorry, it was too good to pass up.

Yoshi: (Stares)

Geno: What? What is it?

Yoshi: (Stares)

Maxwell: Where is it? I can't feel it on my face? Get it off?

So they started hitting and clawing their faces to get the nonexistent stuff off! Yoshi just chuckled and went in.

Yoshi: Alright Paul McCartney, where are you?

And once again, iron bars came down on the doors.

Yoshi: Why does that happen every time?

Paul: Hehe, now they'll see, they'll all see.

Yoshi: Um, by any chance are you Paul?

Paul: (Gets really scared) Get away from me.

Yoshi: Wha- what do you mean?

Paul: They all laughed at me, they thought I was crazy?

Yoshi: What, look man, I won't laugh at you, I'll make sure nobody laughs at you.

Paul: Liar! I've heard that before.

Yoshi: (Thinks in his head) "Hmm… maybe if I tell him I'm a friend of hobos and show my hobo club badge, he'll settle down."

Then Yoshi pulled out his hobo club badge, which was made out of the lid of a tin can, and had a stick figure that said, hobos are for everyone, and: become a local hobo today!

Paul: Wait, you're a hobo too?

Yoshi: Well, I used too be until I worked for Nintendo.

Paul: Wait… You're Yoshi! I remember you! Me and you were cousins (by the way Paul is a koopa with a white shell.)

Yoshi: Um, you're a koopa.

Paul: But all hobos are cousins!

Yoshi: Oh yeah! I remember the hobo creed!

Both: Treat other hobos as you want to be treated in life, four score and seven years ago, our founding hobo fathers: Chicken wings, trash can, and leather shoe made unto us a united hobo society where all hobos lived in harmony.

Yoshi: So do you believe me now?

Paul: Yeah let's go buddy!

So they all met up with Maxwell and the others and went back to the security room. Then Jessie questioned him.

Jessie: Why is he here?

Yoshi: OH him, he was mocked by society.

Jessie: Wait, where are the hostages?

Yoshi: Oh them? They're right… there… oh crud.

So Yoshi sped off toward the jewelry store, but before he could he heard shouts.

Yoshi: What the? What's going on?

Yoshi peeked into a nearby store, what he saw was bad, it seemed that a cop was holding people hostage.

Yoshi: Wait a second, a cop holding people hostage? That can't be right… unless, he's a terrorist!

So Yoshi busted down the doors to stop the assumed terrorist.

Yoshi: Terrorist sir, I'm going to ask to release those women right now!

What he didn't know was that the cop was a woman herself.

???: What?!?!?!? I 'm a woman!!!!

Yoshi: What? Don't be ridiculous officer… Joe, women can't do guy jobs.

Yoshi suddenly realized everyone was glaring at him, even the women being held hostage.

Yoshi: Um, is it to late to run?

The iron bars on the door quickly answered that question.

Yoshi: (Gulp) (Starts thinking) "Oh man what do I do what do I do what do I do???? Wait, the rafters!"

Yoshi spotted some rafters on the ceiling. So he knew he had only a limited time before those ladies killed him for being a gender stereotypist, but hey, I suppose these things happened when all you learned from your dad was his POV on women.

Yoshi: Why did I believe dad? Oh well here I goooooo!!!!!

Then he jumped up to the ceiling with a flutter jump.

Yoshi: Yes! I'm gonna make it! Wait, what the?

Just then Yoshi felt his legs being pulled on, so he fluttered harder. He saw the rafters and grabbed on. Then he started to pull himself onto the rafters.

Yoshi: Come on come on come on come on. Almost up, and gaaaah.

Then he slipped and fell off.

Yoshi: (slo-mo) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Then he found himself in the middle of some hostile company.

Yoshi: Um, hey ladies, what's happening?

If looks could kill, Yoshi would have lost all extra lives right then.

Yoshi: Um, this is bad.

Then all the girls jumped into the air and prepared to pounce on him. Time seemed to stop for Yoshi, as if wanting to prolong his pain.

(Single quotes signify thoughts from now on)

Yoshi: 'Okay, I'm up against three toadettes, three Yoshis, three koopas, and a fat goomba cop. I can't take them all at once, and even if I could, I'm one of those guys who won't fight girls. Even a little bit! But… yeah that just might work!'

Then Yoshi jumped through the mass of girls and put some sunglasses, and then threw a deku nut at the ground, the result instantaneously knocked anyone out who didn't have eye protection.

Joe: So it's just you and me Yoshi.

Yoshi: Tell me Ms. Cop, why were you holding people hostage?

Joe: I figured since people can't help but rescue hostages, the culprit of the zombie stuff would come to me sooner or later.

Yoshi: That actually sounded like a good plan. But did you hurt them?

Joe: A little bit. Why?

Yoshi: That is the determining factor for whether or not I would fight you.

Joe: Quick draw style?

Yoshi: Let me change first.

So after Yoshi changed into his cowboy outfit, (imagine the one he wore in the western cowboy level of Mario party 2), he came out.

Joe: This town ain't big enough for the two of us.

Yoshi: Heck, it's not even big enough for your mom by herself!

Joe: Alright that's it! Draw.

So they around and went back ten paces.

Yoshi: 3

Joe: 2

Both: 1

On 0 both turned around, Joe may have been fast, but Yoshi was faster. Yoshi shot his gun right at 0.01 seconds and shot a boxing glove at Joe, which sent her flying out of the mall.

Yoshi: That was awesome, thanks for letting me borrow this gun Kirby, I wouldn't want this fic to go to rated M.

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo Poyo! (Glad to help. Bye Yoshi!)

Yoshi: Anyway, how will I get these ladies and hostages in the jewelry store back to the security room? Hmmm… I got it!

So everyone in the security room was having a nice day, when all of a sudden: BOOOOOMM, something had crashed through the wall!

Jessie: What the?

Brad: It's the boogeyman! Break for cover.

Well guess what it was a giant crane with magnetic rings on it to pick up metal stuff. And it dumped all the hostage people in the security room. But something was wrong, they were all sticky and covered in bubble gum.

Jessie: What the? Who covered you in bubble gum?

Hostage: That Yoshi guy.

Jessie: Why.

Hostage: Ask him yourself, now if you'll excuse me I'll take a bath in tomato sauce.

Jessie: That only works on skunk spray, not gum.

Hostage: Who said I wanted the gum off?

Jessie: …weird.

Yoshi: Ahhhh. I'm back.

Jessie: Why are full of bubble gum.

Yoshi: Hey the jewelry store said they made the jewelry with bubble gum, they never said they didn't put metal in the bubble gum!

Jessie: Never mind, now the zombies will come in here.

Yoshi: no they wont, look!

Jessie looked at the hole and saw a sign, it was those both direction signs so she could read it.

Jessie: All it says is no zombies allowed, they are unauthorized personnel. How will that stop them?

Yoshi: Look at it.

Zombies: OH, I guess we shouldn't go in then.

Jessie: No way! I don't believe it!

Yoshi: Calm down starwolf, even zombies have standards.

Jessie: Oh and just so you know Carlito has been spotted again.

Yoshi: Do I ever get a break?

Everyone: No.

TO BE CONTINUED

Will Yoshi find Carlito and stop what he's planning? Find out in chapter 18: A butcher's practice!

Me: Alright, we finished!

Yoshi: Yes! Another one bites the dust.

Me: Hopefully I get more reviews this time! I saw Starrgrl24's story and she had 209 review, one from me!

Yoshi: Wow that's a lot, she must be a good writer.

Me: And you can't forget TheYoshter with his stories!

Yoshi: Yeah he's also a good writer.

Me: Well, that's all folks, goodbye!

Yoshi and Maxwell: Bye!


	19. Chapter 18: A Butchered Situation

**Chapter 18: A Butchered Situation**

Hey guys! It's me again! In only 1 day! That's right, a 2 day update in a row!

Yoshi: Alright! 2 Days!

Maxwell: Yay! Another chappie!

Me: Oh hey Maxwell, by the way, you have a fan.

Maxwell: REALLY?!? I DO?!?

Me: Yep, none other than TheYoshter himself!

Maxwell: Sweet! (Mails TheYoshter 100$). That seals the deal.

Yoshi: Do I have fans?

Me: You don't have just fans, you have fangirls, fans, and the occasional fanboy.

Yoshi: Seriously?

Me: Yep, why do you think people on Earth love you so much?

Yoshi: Wow, I guess I do. I just wanna thank all my fans for supporting through all this, I love you all!

Me: And I'd like to thank TheYoshter for his support. I know I can always count on him to review and give me that feeling of accomplishment. So thanks! 

Maxwell: Yes thank all the readers of this, oh, and Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own anything but OCs. So go away legal people.

_____________________________________________________________________________-

When we last left our heroes, Yoshi had met Paul, a local hobo who was living in the mall, it turned out he had been mocked all of his life. Then Yoshi managed to befriend him. But he forgot about the hostages, so he went back, but got sidetracked along the way, he said stuff that got him into trouble. In the end though, it turned out "OK". Now he is currently finding the whereabouts of Carlito.

Yoshi: So we're going to find Carlito where exactly?

Jessie: At Larry the butcher's shop.

Yoshi: Hm, I wonder what he would go there for?

Jessie: He didn't go willingly, he was captured.

Yoshi: Of course, he's planning to buy all the meat so we'll all be starved and forced to work for him!

Jessie: DID YOU NOT JUST LISTEN TO A WORD I JUST SAID!!!????? HE WAS CAPTURED!!!!!

Yoshi: I'm glad you agree, oh wait, you're right, he captured the butcher to give him the meat for free! The fiend, I can't let him succeed!

Jessie: (Sigh) Whatever, just go to the shop.

Yoshi: Okay, see you later.

Jessie: Maxwell, go with him to make sure he isn't killed.

Maxwell: Fine, I was getting sick of playing Final Spaghetti 2 anyway.

Black Yoshi: Hey Jessie, why do you not want Yoshi to die? You seem to treat him as an annoying brother.

Jessie: Because if I let him die, the fans would riot at me.

Black Yoshi: Oh.

(At the butcher's shop)

Yoshi: Hey look a save phone!

Maxwell: Huh?

Yoshi: I mean, hey look, a phone phone!

Maxwell: Why do you put your XBOX 360 memory card in the coin slot? And who do you even talk to?

Yoshi: Maxwell, I'm afraid I can't explain it.

Maxwell: Why not?

Yoshi: Your non-special ed mind couldn't be able to comprehend it.

Maxwell: I keep telling you GT is better than special ed!

Yoshi: OH yeah? Then take a look at this.

Yoshi pulled out a form that he had printed out, it was titled: The Secret Special-ed Act of 2008, it talked about a different type of a special ed for geniuses.

Maxwell: Signed by PRESIDENT MUSHBAMA HIMSELF?????? How'd you get this?????

Yoshi: Oh me and him go way back to say, preschool. Back then, all he wanted to be was an accountant, but look at him now.

Maxwell: What!?!? I wanted to be president, but I got hired as the donut boy at the local police station!

Yoshi: Oh sorry, I guess when I was hired as an application approver, I got your forms mixed up, sorry.

Maxwell: Wait, you're the reason I'm not president?????

Yoshi: I guess, but that's okay, you're more of a donut boy type of guy, if you know what I mean.

Maxwell: No I don't.

Yoshi: Well I don't either… Hey look we're here.

Maxwell: That's weird.

Yoshi: What?

Maxwell: We get to the right places without changing direction or without looking where we're going.

Yoshi: Huh, that is weird. Oh well, I guess it's cool, now into the store!

Maxwell: Hold on, I'll go in first, just to be safe.

Yoshi: Alright.

So Maxwell went in, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except that Carlito was unconscious.

Maxwell: Um Yoshi, I'm scared.

Yoshi: Sorry Maxwell, I can't hear you through these iron bars.

Maxwell: WHAT?!?

Unfortunately, Yoshi was right, iron bars were on the doors, so this meant Maxwell was all alone in a boss fight.

Maxwell: Oh no what do I do? 'Alright Maxwell, be calm, just close your eyes and step forward'.

So Maxwell stepped forward and saw nothing had happened. This made him feel safer, so he charged in like a brave person. The fortitude of his game face unshaken by nothing, his will to-

Yoshi: HI MAXWELL!!!!!! ^.^

Maxwell: (Does a little girl scream) How the heck did you get in through here?

Yoshi: Oh I just found out that the bars unlock from the outside, so can escape anytime we want. But they can't be unlocked from the inside by hand.

Maxwell: So let's go then!

Yoshi: Can't, I locked it again.

Maxwell: WHAT?!? WHY????

Yoshi: Just in case a hurricane came, pretty smart huh? :D

Maxwell: Yoshi! We're surrounded by 2,300 miles of land! There's no possible way a hurricane could hit us!

Yoshi: Well that's 2,299 miles too many!

Maxwell: Never mind.

???: Ah, customers. So good to see somebody came by Larry the butcher's shop.

Yoshi: Um, look we'll just take this man and go sir.

Larry: Sorry, you must pay for that meat if you want it.

Maxwell: Um, okay, we want this meat pleaser.

Larry: Okay, fair enough, it'll be $23.40 as soon as it comes out of the grinder.

Maxwell: Oh man this is expensive, and- wait hold on a second!

Yoshi: I know, 50 bucks for 1 pork roast! That's a crime!

Maxwell: Not that, he's gonna put Carlito in the grinder!

Yoshi: Oh no, we can't let a main character get treated like common meat!

Maxwell: Um, mister, we want this meat whole not ground.

Larry: Ah, no no no, you like it better ground, I should know, I'm a butcher!

Yoshi: Yeah but-

Larry: These zombies, they spoiled meat, that's what they are! My customers, they want only the good meat!

Maxwell: Yeah well, I suppose if you won't listen to us, then we'll have to make you listen!

Yoshi: Yeah, and there is only one way to do that!

Maxwell: Yeah!

Yoshi: By beating you at go fish!

Maxwell: Yea- wait, huh?

So Yoshi and Larry got into a heated game of gold fish. They were playing with extreme rules only. The rules were: the card you play must be 2 numbers lower than the one on top of the discard pile, if you don't have the card the other one asks for you say "Go spaghetti" and then draw the whole deck, first one to draw at least one card loses.

Maxwell: Can we just stick with the fighting option?

Yoshi: No! I've got him cornered!

Larry: Argh! Go spaghetti!

Yoshi: Ok Asian pirate man, go fish!

Larry: I'm Chinese!

Yoshi: Whatever, draw the deck.

Larry: Aw man, I lost!

Yoshi: And I beat him after 1 round, nice!

Larry: I suppose you can go with your meat whole!

Yoshi: You've got to learn one thing Larry.

Larry: And that is?

Yoshi: The money is always right, I mean uh, the customer.

Larry: Ok bye guys!

Yoshi: I'll be over tomorrow for a 24 hour uno marathon!

Larry: Ok I'll get the lucky draw sevens ready!

So after that they took Carlito back to the Security room. There they finally thought they could get some answers to this whole zombie outbreak. But then they found out a grave secret.

Carlito: I'm dying.

Yoshi: What? But why?

Carlito: That butcher injected Benadryll into me.

Yoshi: How is that bad?

Carlito: It was root beer flavored.

Everyone: (Gasp)

Black Yoshi: The fiend! Everyone knows that that flavor was outlawed in 7 continents.

Maxwell: Um, there are only 7.

Yoshi: You forgot about the moon.

Carlito: Yoshi, take this, it's a pendant, it's my sister's, give it to her, maybe it can help you.

Yoshi: Your sist- wait… you mean that white Yoshi I saw?!?

Carlito: Yes, give this to her, she'll know what to do with it.

Maxwell: Wait! Stop! You gotta tell us about the zombies and how to cure it!

Carlito: …

Yoshi: Oh no! He's dead!

Carlito: No I'm not! But I will be in 3 seconds, 3, 2, 1, … *** urgh * **bleeegghh.

They heard nothing more from Carlito after that.

Jessie: Great, just great, our only lead to the virus cure is dead.

Dr. Barnaby: Perhaps I can help whippersnappers.

Yoshi: It's Dr. Albino.

Dr. Barnaby: It's Barnaby, and maybe I can help with this, "cure" of yours.

How can Dr. Barnaby help us? Who is Carlito's sister? And what of that Fungi Cabeza incident she mentioned? Find out all this and more in Chapter 19: The Barnaby spills the Beans!

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Alright Finished.

Maxwell: Man another cliffhanger!

Yoshi: I know, it's almost as epic game of extreme go fish with Larry. It was like I can remember it like it was today.

Maxwell: It was today!

Yoshi: Oh, sorry.

Me: Anyway, please tell me how this chappie went, and as always, I'm Yoshi'snumber1friend, signing off.

Yoshi+Maxwell: Bye!


	20. Chapter 19: Barnaby Spills the Beans

**Chapter 19: Barnaby Spills the Beans**

Hey guys! It's me again, Yoshi'snumber1friend! Back with another chappie.

Yoshi: Alright, another chappie!

Maxwell: Sweet! What's it about?

Me: Look above you.

Yoshi: Hey you stole my line!

Me: Oh well.

Maxwell: Can we do it now?

Me: Sure, Yo-

Yoshi: Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own anything except OCs here.

Me: Hey you stole my line!

Yoshi: Then we're even.

Me: (Sigh)

Last time, Yoshi and Maxwell had made friends with Larry the butcher, but they found out that Carlito was dying because of root beer flavored Benadryl. So Carlito gave Yoshi his sister's pendant. Then Dr. Barnaby came in and was going to give some insight to the whole outbreak.

Yoshi: So Doc, who and what caused this zombie outbreak?

Dr. Barnaby: Sit back children, and I'll tell you the whole story.

Brad: Oh boy! Story time!

So everybody went to get stuff to eat or hold on to while the story was going on. People brought items like: popcorn, blankets, teddy bears, candy, and even that universal remote from the movie click.

Yoshi: Can we start now Mr. Barnaby sir?

Dr. Barnaby: Alright children, this story began long ago in the Mushroom Jungle near Yoshi's Island.

Yoshi: I have a private island? Sweet!

Dr. Barnaby: No, it's for all Yoshis, now quiet down, anyway, it was long ago.

Maxwell: How long?

Dr. Barnaby: About a week ago. Now let me tell the story. Anyway, it was long ago near-

Brad: Where was this again?

Dr. Barnaby: JUST LET ME TELL THE STORY!!!!!

After that everyone got quiet and scared, so they listened intently to the wise storytelling doctor.

Dr. Barnaby: A long time ago, in Mushroom Jungle, we came across a completely imaginary town called Fungi Cabeza. There, we were doing research on cows so we could make more meat from them. And-

Greg: Why cows?

Dr. Barnaby: Do you know how much people pay for a good burger? Anyway, as I was saying, we were researching cows, and each of us was getting better and better results. Then, one day, when I was eating my soup, I decided it needed some special spice in it, so I put some new chemical called confettigon in their. It said on the warning label "do not eat", but I was hungry, so I didn't care. Anyway, as I was about to eat it, a wasp flew into my soup, and I called the waiter over, and complained to him, then I got a refund. And I bought a Nintendo Wii and lived happily ever after, The End.

Everyone: Yay!

Yoshi: Yay! Another one! Another one!

Dr. Barnaby: Oh alright! I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you the sequel. Ahem, After I bought my Wii, I beat Guitar Hero 3 on Expert++ mode. Then I went back to Fungi Cabeza and ordered another soup, but for some reason, the waiter never threw away the soup from last time, and I saw that the wasp had mutated into a wasp made of confetti, then I saw it fly up and sting a cow, the cow soon fell over, I presumed the worst and went to check up on it. Then the cow got back up and then I saw it was turning into a piñata monster. I told the cow what was happening and he just shrugged and said "Oh well, I needed a job anyway", I then realized the potential of what I had just made. Why, I could sell these piñatas all over the world, Then I would get so much money, I would become the world's first jillionare!

Maxwell: But jillion isn't a word.

Yoshi: Sure it is Maxwell, remember in Chapter 10 when we broke the fourth wall by reading this story, and using spell check on jillion?

Maxwell: Oh yeah, I remember that.

Dr. Barnaby: Ahem, if you two are done, I'd like to begin my story again, anyway, after I made my discovery, it seems that Carlito had been watching my the whole time. And soon, a plan hatched inside his peanut sized brain. So with his sister, he snuck into my tent while I was sleeping, and then grabbed the Confettigon and left, but not before doing horrible things to me first.

Yoshi: Like what?

Dr. Barnaby: Well he first drew a mustache, eye patch, and beard on me, and then he taped a kick me sign on my back.

Yoshi: How is that so bad?

Dr. Barnaby: Do you have any idea how many times I was kicked in the butt and called a pirate that week?

Yoshi: Oh, I see how that would be bad.

Dr. Barnaby: Now I must tell you his sister's name.

Yoshi: You mean the white Yoshi?

Dr. Barnaby: Yes, her name is… Isabella.

Yoshi: Really, I think the game designers should think of better names.

Dr. Barnaby: What was that?

Yoshi: I mean um, chocolate. (Eyes dart nervously).

Dr. Barnaby: Anyway, I will now become a zombie and bite one of you all.

Yoshi: Oh ok, wait huh?

Then Dr. Barnaby lunged for Jessie and bit her on the shoulder blade, he would have bit her, but his dentures fell out and Maxwell and Yoshi promptly beat him up.

Dr. Barnaby: Hey, quit it, I was kidding.

Maxwell: Don't do that, you had us worried.

Dr. Barnaby: Sorry about that, I won't do it again.

Just then out of nowhere a zombie came and bit the Dr.

Dr. Barnaby: Oh fiddlesticks there goes my dream of running in the old person's marathon.

Jessie: Wait, how did he get in here?

Brad: Oh didn't you know, I took out the no zombies allowed sign and let one in.

Jessie: WHY?

Brad: It seemed lonely.

Jessie: Well put it back!

Brad: Fine!

Jessie: Guys what do we do?

Yoshi: Hm…

Maxwell: Let's throw them outside.

Jessie: And if we get bit?

Maxwell: Oh right…

Just then they noticed they were backed into a corner, and the zombie and the infected Dr. Barnaby came closer.

Jessie: Well, guys, it seems this is the end, Maxwell, you were like a brother to me. (Starts sobbing)

Maxwell: You were like my sister. (Sniffles).

Jessie: You were like my brother also Yoshi. Um, Yoshi?

Yoshi: ………… KABU, SEND THE WARP STAR!!!

Then everyone heard a voice say "Warp Star" far off, then a few seconds later, the warp star flew in, it beat up Dr. Barnaby and the zombie and then flew away.

Yoshi: Hey, it worked.

Jessie+Maxwell: (Faints).

Yoshi: Man that was close right guys? Guys?

Then Yoshi saw them fainted on the ground.

Yoshi: Oh well, Black Yoshi, let's go find Isabella.

Black Yoshi: Alright!

Yoshi: Otis, Brad, you guys are in charge while I'm gone.

Otis+Brad: Yes sir (salutes).

Yoshi: Alright lets go.

So Yoshi and Black Yoshi set off to find Isabella, but twenty seconds after they left, Jessie and Maxwell woke up.

Jessie: What happened?

Brad: Nothing.

Jessie: Really?

Brad: No! (Head explodes). Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Maxwell: I have got to stop watching the dinner blaster.

Jessie: Hey wait, where's Yoshi?

Brad: (Head somehow reformed). Oh, he went to find Isabella with Black Yoshi, and he left me and Otis in charge.

Jessie: What?!? He didn't leave me in charge?!?

Maxwell: Oh, looks like someones jealou- wait, he didn't bring me along?!?

Jessie+Maxwell: YOSHI!!!!!!

(Near the sandwich store)

Black Yoshi: Did you hear something?

Yoshi: Nope, did you?

Black Yoshi: (Stares blankly) Why else would I ask?

Yoshi: I don't know, anyway I'm glad we tied up all the loose ends in this Story so far.

Black Yoshi: Yeah, nothing makes me feel worse than leaving loose ends.

(In the butcher shop)

Larry: Yoshi, are you there? I thought we were going to play uno! … I got the draw sevens!

So will Yoshi ever play uno with Larry? What is up with Isabella? And how will she react to Yoshi and Black Yoshi. Find out in Chapter 20: Family Ties.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Alright! We did it.

Yoshi: Yay!

Maxwell: Hmph.

Me: What's wrong Maxwell?

Maxwell: I'm not on this mission.

Me: hey, we have to give Black Yoshi a turn, so he doesn't fall out of the story as if he were a boss or minor character.

Maxwell: Ok, but promise me I'll be in the story by the end ok?

Me: don't worry, you will, and people, stay tuned for the next chappie, and whoever reads this, please review. Because then I won't have to write boring filler chapters.

Yoshi+Maxwell: Bye!


	21. Chapter 20: Family Ties

**Chapter 20: Family Ties**

Hey Guys! I'm back with an all new chapter!

Yoshi: Sweet! What is it about?

Me: You should know, you're in it.

Maxwell: Well I'm not in it.

Me: C'mon Maxwell, don't be mad, next chapter, you'll be playing major roles again, so I just need you to take a rest on this one.

Maxwell: Oh, okay, ten that's fine by me.

Me: Friends?

Maxwell: Friends.

Yoshi: Hey, wait, why don't I ever get any rests?

Me: Because you're the main guy in this story, I'll have you take a nap in this story, ok?

Yoshi: alright!

Me: And guess what everybody, It's a 20 Chapter anniversary!!!!!

Yoshi: YES!!! 20 chapters! :D

Maxwell: Alright! What do we get?

Me: Any reviewers get the buddy medal, this is awarded for sticking with and reading/reviewing my story. So TheYoshter, here you go! Yoshi and Maxwell, you both get survival medals and awesome character medals, as well as candy.

Yoshi+Maxwell: SWEET!

Me: I don't own much here, I don't even own myself, my parents do, anyway, I don't own Mario, Dead Rising, and other cameos here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we last left our heroes, Dr. Barnaby had filled them in about the zombie outbreak, they found out Carlito put the confettigon in wasps so they would sting people and start the outbreak. Then they figured out Isabella, the white Yoshi, was Carlito's sister, now they are currently headed toward the back of the mall, where they haven't been to yet, hoping to find her.

Yoshi: Gee, it sure is boring around here.

Black Yoshi: You can say that again.

Yoshi: Gee it sure is-

Black Yoshi: It's a figure of speech dude.

Yoshi: Sorry.

Black Yoshi: Anyway, where the hack could Isabella be?

Yoshi: Hm, it's too bad we didn't bring Maxwell along, even though he didn't take special ed stuff, he had potential.

(In the security room)

Maxwell: (Shivers)

Jessie: What's wrong Maxwell?

Maxwell: I felt like Yoshi made another comment about me.

Jessie: You're just being paranoid.

Maxwell: I guess so.

(Back with Yoshi)

Yoshi: Anyway, I'm sure she should be around here somewhere.

Black Yoshi: Hey, wait! Did you here that!

Yoshi: Yeah, it sounds like… OH PFARGTL!

Just then a motorcycle came out of nowhere and tried to run them over, they just barely escaped in time. But to be safe, they jumped up on some nearby stacks of wood.

Yoshi: That was too close.

Isabella: Carlito, is that you, how did you survive?

Black Yoshi: Um, actually ma'am you have it all wrong, I just am the same color as him, I don't have his jacket or rip-off shades.

Isabella: Then I suppose I'll have to kill you.

Yoshi: Uh oh.

Black Yoshi: Yoshi! Distract her! I'll try to get her off the motorcycle.

Yoshi: Got it!

Yoshi jumped down to Isabella, and prepared to distract her.

Yoshi: 'Oh man, what do I do? Wait I got it!'

Yoshi then started to tell the best jokes he knew of.

Yoshi: Um, what building has the most stories?

Isabella: Um, I don't know.

Yoshi: A library! (Laughs).

Black Yoshi: Um, that wasn't the distraction I meant, but ok.

So while Yoshi was telling jokes, Black Yoshi quietly tip-toed (Author's Note: Sorry if I'm using unnecessary hyphens) Over to the motorcycle and dismantled it.

Black Yoshi: And that should do it!

Yoshi: Um, what's the deal with that ketchup, I mean, where does it all go.

(Cricket chirps)

Isabella: I don't have time for this, eat wheel!

Yoshi: 'I hope Black Yoshi did his job!'

But right when Isabella started the motorcycle, she heard a sputtering sound from the engine, and then after checking she stepped on the gas, but then the motorcycle literally fell apart, leaving only the seat the only thing fully intact.

Isabella: What the? What did you do?

Black Yoshi: Good thing I had some Koopa brand sticky syrup.

Yoshi: (Looks around)

Black Yoshi: What is it Yoshi?

Yoshi: Right now I was expecting Billy Mays to show up.

Billy Mays: Hey guys.

Yoshi: Oh hey! Why aren't you doing a commercial like you usually are?

Billy Mays: Well apparently just because I'm dead I can't make commercials.

Black Yoshi: What? That's insane!

Billy Mays: I know, but now I sell premium quality hot dog scratchers.

Black Yoshi: A hot dog scratcher? What could you possibly use it for?

Billy Mays: To take the crust off, some people hate crusts.

Black Yoshi: It's a bun, it's supposed to be that way, it's all crust.

Yoshi: Makes sense to me.

Black Yoshi: See, Yoshi agrees.

Yoshi: Actually I was talking about the hot dog scratcher.

Black Yoshi: What?!? How is that possibly a good idea????

Yoshi: Even food has feelings Black Yoshi.

Black Yoshi: Never mind, I'll take one.

Yoshi: I'll take ten!

Billy Mays: Thanks guys! Here you go.

He then gave him his "valuable products".

Yoshi: Bye Billy!

Billy Mays: Bye guys!

Black Yoshi: Hey wait, where's Isabella?

Yoshi: There she is!

Apparently even though they were talking for 30 minutes, Isabella had only managed to tip toe 3 feet away.

Black Yoshi: That right there is sad.

Isabella: Your mom is sad!

Black Yoshi: (Eye twitches) What… Did… YOU… SAY?!?!?!?

Yoshi: Black Yoshi calm down, I know that was a low blow, but we won't get help on the outbreak if you kill her.

Black Yoshi: (Sighs) You're right, I've gotta calm down.

Yoshi: Now let me talk to her.

Black Yoshi: Alright.

So Yoshi nonchalantly walked over to Isabella, and then talked to her.

Yoshi: Excuse me Isabella, we would like to-

Isabella: (Kicks Yoshi in the stomach)

Yoshi: Augh! Oh come on! That's the third time already I've been kicked there, does your foot have stomach kicking fetish or something?'

Isabella: Sorry, anyway, are you sure you didn't mean to kill my brother?

Yoshi: I didn't ask that but no, we didn't.

Isabella: Well then, follow me.

Black Yoshi: Why?

Isabella: To show you some stuff.

So they followed her to a place near a hardware store, and discovered a secret loose panel in the ceiling, they climbed in, and discovered a secret base.

Black Yoshi: Whoa, so this was your base of operations?

Isabella: Yes, and I have some stuff that could help.

Black Yoshi: Like what?

Yoshi: Argh!

Black Yoshi: Yoshi? What are you doing?

Yoshi: I keep trying to order a happy meal on this computer but it's not working!

Isabella: Oh, that's because we had a signal jammer to prevent any outgoing or incoming calls from outside the city.

Black Yoshi: Can you shut it off?

Isabella: I'm sorry but no, only Carlito knew the password.

Black Yoshi: Then what did you say could help us?

Isabella: Well you guys looked pretty stressed out, so I got these massage chairs.

Yoshi: Sweet! I'm in! Oh, and Carlito told me to give you this pendant.

Isabella: Give me that! (Takes it), aha! I knew it!

Black Yoshi: What?

Isabella: The password is on this pendant.

Black Yoshi: What's the password?

Yoshi: Hamburgers.

Black Yoshi: Yoshi, get back to massages.

Yoshi: Fine. (Turns it on) Ahhhhhhhhhhh. That's good stuff.

Isabella: Actually, Yoshi was right.

Black Yoshi: HUH?

Isabella: The password is hamburgers. Now type it in, and press enter and… there! Signals aren't blocked anymore!

Black Yoshi: Sweet!

Jessie: Hey guys!

Yoshi: Oh, the walkie talkie! (Answers it). Hello, oh hey Jessie!

Jessie: Guess what? We called the special forces and they're coming! Maybe we can get out of here!

Yoshi: Sweet! Thanks for the info!

Jessie: They'll be here in two hours. So hurry!

Yoshi: Ok, see you there!

Black Yoshi: What did she say?

Yoshi: The special forces are coming! We're gonna get out of here!

Black Yoshi: Yes! Did you here that Isabella, we can leave!

Isabella: **You** can leave!

Yoshi: What do you mean?

Isabella: When special forces get here, they will probably kill me because I helped my brother, so once they dispose of the zombies I'll wait for them to leave and I'll go and start a new life.

Black Yoshi: Are you sure? We'll vouch for you if you want.

Isabella: Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure, you guys go ahead. And good luck!

Yoshi: Bye Isabella! And thanks for the help!

Isabella: Your welcome!

So with that, they left back to the security room with heads held high, and hearts proud. They knew it was finally going to be over and done with, and they could go home and relax after this.

When they got back to the security room though, something wasn't right. Everyone was sad, scared, or muttering, this is the end.

Yoshi: Jessie? What's going on with everybody?

Black Yoshi: Yeah they should cheer up! We're finally getting out of here.

Jessie: Well, it seems that the forces had a change in plans.

Black Yoshi: They're not coming?

Jessie: No, they're coming.

Yoshi: How is that bad?

Jessie: They will do a thorough cleanup of the mall once they get here.

Yoshi: So they clean the mall and scrub it and make it smell good, what's so bad about that?

Black Yoshi: That's not what they mean by cleanup Yoshi.

Yoshi: Then what does it mean, and why are you both pale?

Jessie: By a thorough cleanup, they mean… that every living thing in this mall is going to be terminated on sight.

Yoshi: (Staggers back) …no.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Well, it's another cliffy. Worse than the others.

Yoshi: So is everyone gonna die?

Me: No! I ain't telling, I can say you won't die from the forces though.

Yoshi: Oh phew, had me going.

Maxwell: What about the rest of us?

Me: You'll just have to wait and see.

Maxwell: Please tell us, please, PPLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE????

Me: Maxwell, you'll just have to wait.

Maxwell: Can you do a double update?

Me: No, I need to plan a good ending.

Maxwell: Fine.

Me: Anyway, will this news leave everyone for the worse, or better? Who will survive? Find out next time in Chapter 21: Beginning of the End.


	22. Chapter 21: Beginning of the End

**Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End**

Hey guys! I'm back with the long awaited chapter 21!

Yoshi: Alright finally! The truth will be revealed!

Maxwell: Yoshi! It's not the end yet!

Yoshi: Hey, speaking of which, what'll happen to us after you're done with this story?

Me: Do the only thing I can do. Make another fanfic or wait for Dead Rising 2 to come out and make a sequel.

Yoshi: Ah.

Me: Anyway, I suppose we should do this.

Yoshi: Ready guys? Once we start this, there's no turning back.

Maxwell: I'm ready, let's do it.

Me: Well, I don't own anything except original characters, (or OC), so take that copyright.

Yoshi: The End has begun!

Maxwell: Creepy…

__________________________________________________________________________-

So last time, Yoshi and everyone got word of the special forces coming. They thought finally that they would get out of that cursed mall. But they found out that the forces were going to come and kill everything, people or zombies. Right now, they are two hours away from doom time, and are making plans.

Yoshi: So that's one pepperoni, two cheeses, one with olives, mushrooms, and two breadsticks?

Everyone: Yep.

Yoshi: Man, if we get out of here, this party will be the greatest ever! And if we die, I'm sure GOD will let us party in heaven!

Maxwell: Wait, when did we discuss stuff about parties?

Yoshi: Well, it happened like this…

(Flashback)

Yoshi: So what are we gonna do about them, they'll get us.

Maxwell: Well, we could try to steal a helicopter.

Yoshi: But that would hurt the environment!

Jessie: You came here on a helicopter!

Yoshi: Oh yeah.

Jessie: Oh well, Maxwell is right. We have to, but how?

Yoshi: Well, me and da Koopa Bros. could do it, only, I don't know where they are, and-

(Suddenly cut flashback)

Maxwell: That's it!

Yoshi: What?

Maxwell: I've figured out a way to get the koopa bros. to come to us.

Jessie: How?

Maxwell: Well, when we fought them, I found out that Black wasn't fed cheesecake as a child!

Yoshi: So if we get some…

Jessie: He'll eat it! But where will we put it?

Yoshi: I know!

(Few minutes later)

Jessie: You put it right outside the security room?!?

Yoshi: Hey! In my defense, the hallways and bathrooms were already taken.

Jessie: By what?

Yoshi: My imaginary friend's cheesecake pieces!

Jessie: You still have imaginary friends?

Yoshi: Hey, at least I have friends!

Jessie: WHAT?!? I have friends!

Yoshi: Name five.

Jessie: Maxwell, Yoshi, Geno, um, uh, Bill, and Brad, hah! There's five!

Yoshi: I'm more of an annoying brother.

Brad: I'm like her pet!

Maxwell: I'm like her other brother.

Bill: I don't even know you.

Geno: When did I even get here?

Yoshi: So your reuse falls apart, you owe me five bucks.

Jessie: What? I never agreed to that!

Yoshi: Yes you did, you signed this paper saying so.

Jessie: You said that was a party flyer!

Yoshi: Yeah, we wrote an ad for someone to give us five dollars if they lost a bet, and you signed it.

Jessie: Fine whatever! Take it! Hey wait, what's that sound?

Black: mmm… cheesecake, so good. Best thing ever!

Red: Black! I told you not to eat stray food!

Black: Can't help it! It was cheesecake, mom and dad never let me have any!

Red: Because if you eat anything with sugar, you go on a sugar rush rampage!

Black: Oh well!

Yoshi: Hey guys!

Red: Oh hey it's the dumb dino! Are you here to gloat about our battle?

Yoshi: Um, you just said I'm a dumb dino.

Red: Yeah so?

Yoshi: That means a dumbdino beat you.

Red: Darn it! I take it back then!

Yoshi: Fine! Anyway we need you guys' help.

Red: Why?

Yoshi: The special forces are coming in an hour.

Red: Yes! Finally we get out of here!

Yoshi: Actually, they're coming to kill us all, zombies or survivors.

Red: What? Well, I guess we can call a truce for now. But once we get out of here, we're enemies again.

Yoshi: Fine, but we need you guys to help us hijack one of their helicopters.

Red: Why?

Yoshi: It's the only way we can get out .

Red: Ok, Green! Yellow! Get over here!

Yellow: Yeah?

Red: Boys. We're gonna get us a helicopter!

Green: Sweet I want one with stripes, fangs, missiles, glow in the dark paint-

Red: I meant a real copter!

Green: I know, so did I.

Red: Wait, they have glow in they dark paint?

Green: I don't know, anyway how will we do this?

Red: Well, the special forces will be here in an hour, and they'll land on the heliport, so we'll wait until then. And wing it from there.

Yellow: Alright, let's do it!

Green: I'm game!

Black: I want more cheesecake if we win!

Red: Fine, now let's go!

So they went back into the security room to wait, and wait and wait. Until finally they heard helicopters over on the roof, then, they heard boots and people issuing commands. Then Yoshi, Maxwell, Black Yoshi, Geno, and the Koopa Bros. went into action. They first made their way into the plaza. Where they saw some guys break the roof and come down from ropes. Then the soldiers used their guns to kill the zombies, only these weren't regular guns, these were the VSG 3000 rifle, it stood for the Vegetable shooter gun. So basically the gun looked like a blender taped to a water gun. Anyway, then they learned that zombies hate vegetables, so it was even more effective. Once they killed all the zombies, one of the X-naut Elites (After Grodus turned into a head, they worked for the Princess on the good side), told the commander that they were disposed.

X-Naut elite: Sir, all the zombies in this sector are disposed of.

???: Excellent, move to sector twelve and search there!

X-Naut Elite: Yes sir!

???: Buh-huh. Buh-huh-huh-huh. Soon all these pesky zombies are disposed of, we will deal with those straggling survivors, and then I will go to the princess, give a full report, and become supreme commander of the mushroom and other infantries. Now to take this helmet off.

Yoshi: No way!

Maxwell: What? Who is that guy?

Yoshi: Mario told me about that guy, he said he worked for Grodus, his name… is Lord Crump.

Geno: But what is he doing here though?

Yoshi: I don't know.

Lord Crump: Huh, what's that? I thought I heard talking around here.

Yoshi: Uh oh, hide!

Lord Crump: Hm, must have been hearing things, now to catch up with the rest of the boys. (Goes away).

Yoshi: Phew! That was too close, now let's go!

Red: Hey Yoshi, do you have any idea where they might've hid that giant helicopter of theirs?

Yoshi: Hm, maybe they hid in the car parking lot in the underground tunnels.

Red: Alright then, let's check there.

So they walked around for a while, until they got to the car parking lot near the underground tunnel, but they saw that the X-nauts had the helicopter guarded heavily.

Black Yoshi: Aw man, if we can't get to it, what are we gonna do?

Yoshi: I don't know, maybe attack?

Red: Seems risky.

Yoshi: Do you have a better Idea?

Yellow: No he doesn't.

Red: Yellow is right, ok then… ATTACK!!!!!

So they threw themselves at the guards. Geno and Green took the right. Yoshi, Red, Maxwell, and Black took the center. And Black Yoshi and Yellow took the right. It seemed to be going well for a while, until they brought out the knockout gas.

Yoshi: Retreat!!!!

Yellow: Gah! (Get's tackled by soldier), AH police brutality! Police brutality! Please, let me live, I only wanted to do it for cake! (Get's knocked out.)

Then Red, Black, Geno and Green got captured.

Maxwell: This is madness!

Black Yoshi: Madness?!? THIS, IS, SPAR- (gets knocked out).

Yoshi: Oh no! Oh well, I guess it's just you and me Maxwell! Maxwell? Maxwell?!?

Just then Yoshi noticed that Maxwell had been sprayed with the knockout gas.

Yoshi: Well, this stinks.

X-naut: You're telling me! You don't have to stand around with a bunch of sweaty guys all day!

Yoshi: Wait, you're not gonna knock me out?

X-Naut: Of course we are, I only talked to you to tell you about me my promise.

Yoshi: (Sarcastically) Gee thanks.

X-Naut: Good Night!

Yoshi: Good night.

The last thing Yoshi thought before he got knocked out was "Darn, I just realized I forgot to flush the toilet in the security room."

(In the security room bathroom)

Jessie: Ew! Yoshi! Why didn't you flush it!

Will Yoshi and friends get out of this one, and why didn't Yoshi flush? What is Lord Crump planning? Find out in Chapter 22: Jailbirds.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yoshi: Wow, we're dead.

Maxwell: It's only the beginning, we could get out.

Me: Maxwell does have a point. You could get out.

Yoshi: So it means we will get out?

Me: Exactly. So see you guys next time! And please review and comment!

Yoshi+Maxwell: Bye!


	23. Chapter 22: Jailbirds Bust Loose

**Chapter 22: Jailbirds Bust Loose**

Alright! I'm back guys! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was busy playing harvest moon for the GBA, man, that game get's addictive sometimes!

Yoshi: Really? What's it about?

Me: Here, try it out.

Yoshi: Sweet! (Starts playing). Aw man, Stupid turrets!

Maxwell: Turrets? Let me see… wait, those are chickens!

Yoshi: Oh really? I thought those were turrets with beaks.

Me: No comment.

Yoshi: Anyway, Yoshi'snumber1friend doesn't own anything here except OCs, in case the professors at copyright productions inc. wanted to know.

Me: Right, now on with the chappie!

When we last left our heroes, we found out that Lord Crump was the commander of the Special Forces. Then they tried to get the helicopter in the entrance to the underground tunnels. But they ran into trouble and got captured, now we find them tied to posts inside the helicopter.

Yoshi: Aw man, whatever I ordered at Burger King last night, don't ever let me order it again. Guys?

He looked over and saw the others talking to each other.

Yoshi: Hey what are you guys talking about?

Maxwell: We're trying to figure a way out of here. You have any ideas?

Black: (Shivering) Must have more cheesecake!

X-Naut: Hey! Pipe down over there!

Yoshi: What's wrong with Black?

Red: His sugar rush is starting to kick in! If he doesn't let it out well…

Yoshi: Well what?

Red: Let's just say this mall won't be here anymore, just a huge crater.

Maxwell: Really? What can we do though?

Geno: hold on guys, I'm cutting myself loose; I need you guys to distract the soldiers while I free the rest of you guys.

Yoshi: Alright then, hey! Mr. X-Naut!

X-Naut: Alright!

So the X-Naut came and took Yoshi to the bathroom, strangely, they only had one guard posted inside, but I suppose if the prisoners were tied up you'd think you wouldn't need many guards.

Geno: That wasn't what I had in mind but ok!

So Geno freed everyone else there, and just in time too, the guard came back with Yoshi right then.

X-Naut: Hey! You tricked me!

Yoshi: No I didn't! I really did have to go to the bathroom.

Geno: get him!

So after they tied up the soldier, they tried to lift off, but Maxwell stopped them.

Maxwell: Guys! I'm stopping you!

Yoshi: Why?

Maxwell: Because if we lift off, we'll get fired at by the soldiers outside, and if we take too many hits, we'll blow up.

Yoshi: Oh you're right. What should we do then?

Black: Must, let, out, sugar rush!!!!!

Red: Hey! I've got an idea! When Black gets a sugar rush, he's basically unstoppable! So we let him loose on the soldiers, and that takes care of them!

Green: Alright, sounds like a plan to me!

Yellow: Good thinking bro!

So after guiding Black to the door they opened the door and the soldiers turned and faced them.

X-Naut Elite: Get them!

Green: Black, they will take away the cheesecake!

Black: NO!!! IT'S MY CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!

So then Black did a super saiyan transformation and basically massacred the soldiers. Which left the strip for them to lift off.

Yoshi: Alright! Now that that is done with, does anyone know how to fly a helicopter?

Everyone: Um, no!

Maxwell: Hey! What's that book?

Yoshi: Helicopter flying for dummies, hm, how convenient!

Geno: What does it say?

Yoshi: It says, pull the lever, push the red button, and drive it like a car.

Black Yoshi: Those are pretty broad instructions.

Yoshi: Well how much do you expect out of a 3 page picture book?

Black Yoshi: Oh, I guess not much. Now let's go!

So after lifting up, they landed on the heliport by the vent on the roof. Then Yoshi went into the vent to get all the survivors.

Yoshi: Guys! Hurry! We got a helicopter outside waiting! Come on!

Brad: Sweet! Let's go!

So everybody rushed outside to the copter. And everyone piled inside as best they could.

Red: Alright, is everybody ready to leave this trash dump?

Yoshi: I am! But hold on!

Maxwell: What is it Yoshi?

Yoshi: I need to ask Isabella one more time just to be sure.

Black Yoshi: Ok, but make it quick.

So Yoshi rushed back into the mall, going to get Isabella, when he ran into a familiar face.

Larry: Ah Yoshi! Good to see you buddy! I thought you weren't coming back! Now let's play UNO, I got the lucky draw sevens out.

Yoshi: Sorry Larry, we don't have time, we've got a helicopter on the roof of the mall, you know where that is right?

Larry: Yes, yes I do.

Yoshi: Well, go up there and tell them that I sent you, and you'll be able to get out of here.

Larry: Alright, thanks Yoshi! Now what are you doing here anyway?

Yoshi: I was going to go and ask Isabella one last time if she wanted to come with us.

Larry: Oh ok Yoshi, bye! And good luck with that.

Yoshi: Bye Larry, see you soon!

So Larry left to go to the heliport and Yoshi continued on his way to Isabella's hideout. Finally he got there and saw her sitting down.

Yoshi: Isabella! I need to ask you something!

Isabella: What is it Yoshi? You seem like you're rushing.

Yoshi: Well, you see, we managed to get one of the special forces' helicopters, and we have it parked on the roof and I came to ask one last time if you wanted to come.

Isabella: …I'm sorry Yoshi, but I can't.

Yoshi: Why not? Nobody is stopping you!

Isabella: Yoshi, even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand.

Yoshi: So that's your final answer then?

Isabella: Yes, goodbye Yoshi, and sorry for the stomach kicks.

Yoshi: Oh, well that's okay, bye Isabella, I hope you can make it out eventually.

Isabella: Bye Yoshi, you were a good friend.

So Yoshi climbed down the hideout's ladder and started to go back to the vent on the roof. Then he got a call from Maxwell.

Maxwell: Yoshi! We've got trouble!

Yoshi: What is it Maxwell?

Maxwell: The Special Forces called reinforcements, and they will be here in twenty minutes, we need ten minutes to get out of the city, so you have to get back here in ten minutes!

Yoshi: No worries! I'll be there in a minute.

So Yoshi ran to the heliport as fast as he could, but since the elevator to the roof was closer, he went through the warehouse and ran into some soldiers right by the way there.

X-Naut Captain: Halt! You are not authorized to pass.

Yoshi: Yes I am!

X-Naut Captain: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Yoshi: Ok, Lord Crump is the best known for his many crimes of breaking the fourth wall.

X-Naut Captain: Really??? Even I didn't know that, and I'm his son!

Yoshi: Wait, Lord Crump has a son?

X-Naut Captain: I'm adopted.

Yoshi: Oh, well can I pass?

X-Naut Captain: Well, since you don't seem to be a threat to us, so I guess you can pass, but don't tell anyone that I'm Lord Crump's son, got that?

Yoshi: Ok sir.

So then Yoshi checked his watch and found he only had two minutes left!

Yoshi: Gah! I've gotta get up there!

Unfortunately, elevators go the same speed and don't care if you're in a hurry, so Yoshi kept urging to go faster; finally it opened on the roof, where he saw the helicopter starting to lift off.

(Inside the helicopter)

Maxwell: Come on! Give him a few more minutes!

Green: We don't have any time to spare, we have to lift off now!

Maxwell: But-

Geno: He's right Maxwell! We can't risk all these people, I'm sure Yoshi will find a way out! I know he will!

Maxwell: …Fine.

So much to Yoshi's dismay, the helicopter lifted off. With Yoshi shouting and waving after them.

Yoshi: Wait! Wait! You forgot me! Don't go!

But even as he cried after it, he still saw it leaving for outside without him.

(Inside the helicopter)

Red: (Whispers to himself), Yoshi… I'm sorry.

Yoshi: why? Why did they leave?!? Wait! I've got it! Ed! I can still call him! I can still get out!

So with Yoshi calling Ed, what will happen? Will Yoshi get out? Why is Isabella staying? Find out in Chapter 23: The End.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Man, well that is one huge cliff hanger.

Yoshi: And guess what, you were right, Harvest Moon is addicting.

Me: Told you!

Maxwell: So is Yoshi going to get out?

Me: You just wait till I finish the next chapter.

Yoshi: Please! Not even a hint?

Me: Nope! Not this time.

Maxwell: Aw.

Me: Well, see you next time!

Yoshi+Maxwell: Bye!


	24. Chapter 23: The End?

**Chapter 23: The End…What else can I say?**

It's me again! I'm finally back with the long awaited chappie!

Yoshi: Finally! I've been waiting forever!

Maxwell: Me too!

Me: Well, I suppose this update is slower than the last, but don't T.V. shows and fanfics always use the TO BE CONTINUED and make you wait extra long for the next part?

Maxwell: He does have a point.

Me: Well it's time to get on with it, though I can say it's been fun writing this, I'm gonna miss it. (Sniffles).

Maxwell: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Like what?

Maxwell: Oh I don't know, maybe, something to do with following the tradition of ending chapters by thanking you readers?

Me: Hm, nope! I didn't forget anything!

Maxwell: Yes you did!! You forgot-

Yoshi: We don't own anything here, I mean, I don't own me, I don't even think my mom owns me…

Well, last time, Yoshi went to Isabella to ask her one last time to come with them, but she refused and told Yoshi she was staying here. Yoshi went back and found out the copter left without him, he was heartbroken, then he got an idea for one last way out.

Yoshi: Oh man I sure hope this works. I hope my cellphone's battery charged while being turned off.

So Yoshi dialed a number, hoping his call wouldn't be dropped. The phone rang and rang, and he hoped the other person would pick up at the other end. Meanwhile, we find a fire bro chillaxing on the beach while sipping one of those generic coconut cup with an umbrella in it drink. Just then, his phone rang.

Ed: (Answers phone), hello?

Yoshi: Ed thank goodness you picked up! Listen, you need to-

Ed: Oh hey! It's coshi!

Yoshi: MY NAME IS YOSHI! Yoshi! Please try to get it right!

Ed: Geez calm down man, I can't help it if your name is hard to remember.

Yoshi: Sorry man, it's just that, I need your help.

Ed: Well, what do you need?

Yoshi: I need you to come and pick me up from that mall you dropped me off at.

Ed: Oh yeah! I forgot I was going to pick you up! But then I got sidetracked.

Yoshi: By what?

Ed: The beach, umbrella drinks, relaxation, and Hawaii.

Yoshi: WHAT?!?!? You've been relaxing in Hawaii this whole time?!?!? While I was trying to not get eaten by brainless zombies?!?

Zombie Passerby: Hey! We're not all that brainless.

Other Zombie: Hey let's go see who can survive falls from the roof the longest!

Other Zombie's Friend: Alright!

Zombie Passerby: Okay, maybe I'm wrong about that.

Yoshi: Anyway, just get over as quickly as possible.

Ed: I don't know Yoshi, it might be pretty hard. I mean this sun is so good, and these drinks are so tasty, and this chair is so comfy, and-

Yoshi: Okay I get it. But seriously come on!

Ed: I'm just kidding dude. Of course I'll come pick you up.

Yoshi: Thanks dude, you're really saving my behind!

Ed: No problem! (Hangs up).

Yoshi: Alright! I'm going to get out, for real this time! But wait, when will he get here? I'll go with high noon, because that's when cowboys and senior citizens do battle.

So after making a list and checking it twice, Yoshi went to go have some fun in the mall. First he went to the movies, and turned the projector on.

Yoshi: Hehe, that one looks like a dog! And that one looks like a duck! But darn, it's hard to make a harpy eagle with my hands.

So after making shadow puppets for awhile he went to go to the arcade. Where he went to go settle his score with guitar hero 3: Legends of Rock. The box art wasn't that bad, it had a picture of a black Yoshi wearing sunglasses and a top hat.

Yoshi: Alright through the fire and flames, prepare to eat my dust!

Just then the machine asked him if he would like to update the system.

Yoshi: Sure, why not? Updates are always good!

Machine: To figure out how to update this system, check out the enclosed instruction booklet!

Yoshi: What instruction booklet?

Machine: Try looking behind the machine, and if you can't find it there, then go to the game store across the hall.

Yoshi: Oh, thanks.

Machine: No problem.

So Yoshi checked behind the machine, and when he found the booklet he read it, and all the booklet had on the update page was: check the onscreen instructions genius.

Yoshi: There was onscreen instructions? Oh well, at least the booklet appreciates my special ed geniusnes, not like somebody I know, hint hint, Maxwell.

(Meanwhile, in a random Starbucks far away)

Maxwell: There, Chapter 2 of Yoshi's Adventure in Mushroomette is finished and- (Shudders).

Toadette Waitress: Is something wrong sir?

Maxwell: It's nothing, I just felt like somebody was talking about me just now, and expressing his opinion on special ed.

Toadette Waitress: Ooooookay…

Maxwell: I'm sorry I know it sounds weird.

Toadette Waitress: Oh no its fine. Just don't do it again.

Maxwell: Do what again?

Toadette Waitress: You did it again!

Maxwell: Did what?

Toadette Waitress: Talked to me! Mommy I'm scared! Help me!

Maxwell: This just got so awkward and confusing.

(Back to Yoshi)

Yoshi: Anyway, now to play TTFAF

So Yoshi went and selected expert ++ and prepared for the song. When the loading screen popped up all it said was: get ready to die.

Yoshi: Hm, that's not discouraging or scary at all. Alright, here we go!

So the song started out normally enough, but it went too fast, like at hyperspeed 6! Then when the first second of notes came on, there was like one billion notes onscreen at once. Poor Yoshi didn't stand a chance.

Yoshi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Going too fast!!! Can't keep up!!!

Just then, due to too many notes onscreen at once, the game exploded.

Yoshi: You know, I'm really starting to think that my life is a cartoon of some sort.

He really didn't know how close to being right he was. Anyway, after that, he decided to go and go to the soup shop, and have some soup.

Yoshi: Ah, soup, one of the greatest things ever invented, and the best tasting!

So he had his soup then checked his watch.

Yoshi: Holy smokes, it's 11:45, I only have fifteen minutes.

So Yoshi ran to the roof as fast as he could, this time he came on time. So he waited a couple of minutes for Ed, then the cutscene initiated.

It showed Yoshi waiting on the roof, saying "Come on where is he". Ed was on a house, and he was checking the roof of the mall with binoculars, then he saw Yoshi on the roof.

Ed: Well I'll be a catfish on a skillet, that guy made it! And that must mean he got his scoop! Man I can't wait to get my share of the take! Yes!

Then Ed got in the helicopter and started it up.

Ed: Hold on there buddy, just sit tight, and I'll be there in a second.

Yoshi: Oh man where is he?

Just then Yoshi saw Ed in the helicopter. And you couldn't believe the look of joy, happiness, and relief on his face at that moment.

Yoshi: Hey, HEEEYY! Down here!

Ed: Don't worry buddy, I see you! You did it buddy you did it!!

Just then, out of nowhere, a zombie that had climbed aboard the helicopter.

Zombie: Hey, can I drive the plane?

Ed: Gah! Terrorist hijacker! Good thing I got this pepper spray.

Then Ed and the zombie started fighting with Yoshi watching from the ground.

Zombie: Wait, who's driving this thing?

Ed: Um, I never thought about that.

Then the copter went out of control, and crashed into leisure park. Yoshi just couldn't believe what had just happened, he reeled and fell backward into a sitting position, the shock and disbelief etched on his face.

Yoshi: I can't believe it… my only chance, gone.

So Yoshi just sat there staring out at the city, not even noticing the zombies coming up behind him, hungry for there next meal…

THE END???

Yoshi: NNO NOOOOO!!! That can't be it!

Maxwell: Relax Yoshi, you're not in it right now!

Yoshi: Make more chapters!!!!

Me: Oh come on, you guys know this ain't the end.

Yoshi: It isn't?

Me: Of course not. I can't leave you hanging like that!

Yoshi: So that means…

Maxwell: More chapters!

Me: Yep, and it'll cover everything after this point, so get ready for more funniness, epicness, and maybe the occasional weirdness.

Yoshi and Maxwell: Bye!

Me: Oh yeah, and thanks to everyone once again who read and reviewed this story so far, it means a lot to me, I mean some people want one hundred reviews for being happy, well, when I started this story, I only wanted one, and you guys gave me way more than that, so thank you so much. Bye!


	25. Chapter 24: That Wasn't the End!

**Chapter 24: That wasn't the End!  
**

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this for a while, but with band and school stuff, it was really confusing and time consuming to figure stuff out, so now I'm working on this at school.

Yoshi: Hey! He's back everybody!

Everybody in the story: YEAH!!!!! (Runs and hugs/dogpiles me).

Me: Guys, can't breath... out of... air!

Everybody: Sorry!

Me: Alright! Good to be back guys! Anyways, I'm sorry again that this took so long, but it still isn't as bad as some shows who cancel when things look bleak.

Yoshi: and that's why your cool.

Me: Thanks! Now let's get this train a' rollin'!

Okay, so when we left Yoshi, he was about to get rescued but, his ride crashed, so pretty much it seems like he's gonna die, which is where we left off...

Yoshi: no... my last chance... gone.

With that, Yoshi thought about every single event and person that had led up to this, and remembered when he had first met everybody, and when he discovered the parasites. But while he was thinking about this, the zombies had gotten noticeably closer, and since they knew who he was due to the stories there zombie brethren told them, they shrank from him in fear. Then they realized he wasn't even paying attention to them, so one daring zombie decided to go to Yoshi and bite him.

Zombie: Rahhh!

But right as he was about to bite down, a rocket propelled boxing glove (or rpbg) hit him off the roof.

Isabella: Yoshi!

Just then Yoshi fell over and didn't move. Isabella fought the zombies off and went to him.

Isabella: Oh no! He's not moving and he doesn't have a pulse, no he can't be...

Yoshi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

Isabella: WHAT THE?!?

So since Yoshi wasn't dead, she carried him back to her hideout and waited for him to wake up. It seemed like Yoshi was having a bad dream though.

Yoshi: (Talking in his sleep) No, pizzas... all over me... not friendly... not tasty... AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Then he woke up and realized he was only dreaming.

Isabella: Man that scream was pretty loud! What was your dream about anyway?

Yoshi: Oh man... it was horrifying just thinking about it gives me shivers.

Isabella: What was it about?

Yoshi: Well it all started like this...

(cue dream sequence)

Yoshi was walking in Yoshi's island having a wonderful time, when he came across a field of pizzas.

Yoshi: mmm... pizzas are yummy

So he ate his fill of the pizzas and decided to move on, then Kamek the koopa wizard came to ruin things like he always does.

Kamek: Yoshi! There you are!

Yoshi: Oh not you again! This is supposed to be a relaxing day not a fight the geek day!

Kamek: Oh I'm a geek am I?

Yoshi: No scratch that, you're a baby sitter!

Kamek: What's so bad about that?

Yoshi: You're a bad one!

Kamek: How am I a bad baby sitter?

Yoshi: At least I protected my baby with my life, you used magic on him, that's just irresponsible. I mean, what if you turned him into a toad or something?

Kamek: You got me there, but let's see what you say after I turn these pizzas into ninjas!

So Kamek said his spell in that gravelly high pitched voice and soon Yoshi was surrounded, but Yoshi, having ninja skills, beat them easily. However, Kamek just kept creating more and more.

Yoshi: Wait what am I doing? I can just eat them all!

So Yoshi ate them all and chewed, but then he spit them out because they tasted horrible.

Yoshi: Blech! These taste horrible!

Kamek: Yes, since I knew you would eat them, I made them taste like whale blubber!

Yoshi: No!!! That's my equivalent of kryptonite! AACH!

Yoshi started to feel himself get weaker by the second and the pizzas overwhelmed him.

Yoshi: No!!!!

The last thing he heard was Kamek laughing and saying this.

Kamek: Mwahaha! Happy Halloween Yoshi!

(End dream sequence)

Isabella, needless to say, was left open mouth at this, but soon regained her composure.

Isabella: Wow... that was some dream.

Yoshi: I know! And it wasn't even Halloween then! Anyway, how did I get here?

Isabella: You passed out on the roof.

Yoshi: Wait... so does that mean I have the...

Isabella: Well it seems that you did get the virus. But I don't know how. Can you remember if you got bitten somehow anytime?

Yoshi: hm.

(Flashback)

Zombie: Ugh, I need to play someone.

Yoshi: Hey zombie man, what's wrong?

Zombie: Well, I need someone to play ping pong with, the winner gets to bite the other.

Yoshi: Well, even though I've never played I'll do it.

Zombie: Sweet!

(End flashback)

Yoshi: Nope! No idea how I could have gotten it.

Isabella: Whatever the case, your lucky. It seems that your physiology is perfect for holding back viruses for a while.

Yoshi: Well that's good, but how would it be lucky, that means I'd just have to spend time walking waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Isabella: Well, actually, there's one thing I could do for you.

Yoshi: what is that?

Isabella: Well, you know how I told you I'm a medical technician?

Yoshi: Yes?

Isabella: Well, I could come up with a cure, if I have the right ingredients...

Yoshi: I'll do it, what do you need?

Isabella: Well, I have mostly everything here I need, I'm missing one crucial ingredient though.

Yoshi: Which is?

Isabella: I need some queen zombie wasps.

Yoshi: What??? No way! I don't like wasps!

Isabella: Even if you get stung it won't do anything since you already got the parasite in you.

Yoshi: Hm, I suppose you're right about that, but why do you need them anyway?

Isabella: Well, I found that if we can get enough of the parasites DNA, we can create a counter DNA that tells it to kill itself and disintegrate!

Yoshi: Alright! So how much do we need?

Isabella: 60.

Yoshi: WHAT?!?

Isabella: Do you want to get cured or not?

Yoshi: Yes! But where am I supposed to get all of those queens?

Isabella: Do what most heroes like yourself do, find them.

Yoshi: But where?

Isabella: Well, check in places that are dark, have wood, and air, and food nearby.

Yoshi: got it.

So Yoshi went to go get some queens to make queen bee stew. He was looking around when all of a sudden a toy helicopter came.

Yoshi: oo, toy helicopters, I love toy helicopters, but wait... who's cont-

Just then the walkie talkie rang, Yoshi answered it and it was Isabella.

Yoshi: Hey Isabella! Guess what? I found a toy helicopter!

Isabella: I know, keep away from it!

Yoshi: But why?

Isabella: It seems the special forces didn't leave like we planned.

Yoshi: What? I thought they did.

Isabella: Well, they were but they saw your other ride coming for you and called some reinforcements!

Yoshi: Fudgecakes!

Isabella: And they've rigged that toy helicopter with a siren and a stun gun.

Yoshi: Well, this stinks. Wait, I think I can use my ninja skills to wall climb and go invisible on the ceiling!

Yoshi tried to do that, but well all he did was fall off. And the helicopter was getting closer!

Yoshi: Uh a little help here?

Me: Oh sorry! Here you go.

So I, Yoshi'snumber1friend gave Yoshi more ninja skills. And then I left.

Yoshi: Alright! Let's try it again.

So Yoshi tried again and was successful! And just in time, because the helicopter had just come around the corner.

(In another part of the mall)

X-Naut: Chopper Unit, do you have anything to report on those pesky straggling survivors?

Helicopter Mainframe: Negative. This sector is clear. Now initiating search in sector v-12, the men's toilets.

So the helicopter left to go do its thing and Yoshi dropped down.

Yoshi: Man! It's a good thing I didn't hide in there, the men's toilets were my second hiding spot. Now, off to the queens!

Will Yoshi find the queens in time? What are the special forces doing here? And where is Lord Crump, their leader? Find out all this and more in, Chapter 26: Anarchy in Mushroomette.

Me: Yay! I finished!

Yoshi: Yay! Finished!

Me: Hey, guys, I'll give you more chappies probably soon since It's not the first week of school anymore, I'll be writing more often, and again, sorry about then delay.

Yoshi: Bye!


	26. Chapter 25: Yoshi is a BeesnatchingNinja

**Chapter 25: Yoshi is a Beesnatching Ninja?**

Hey everybody it's me again! Now listen, I know I didn't update for a while, but with school starting and all this other garglemesh happening at the same time, I just can't write this a lot, so I have to squeeze this in on the weekends.

Yoshi: Hey dude, is this another chapter?

Me: Yep!

Yoshi: Sweet!

Maxwell: When will I be in another chapter?

Me: Well, you see you'll be brought in in this chapter.

Maxwell: What will I do?

Me: Well you'll play the role as Yoshi's boss fight helper.

Maxwell: So I'll be helping with bosses?

Me: Yes.

Maxwell: Sweet man!

Me: Now let's get on with it, we got viewers reading.

Yoshi: We don't own anything here by the way, I mean, I don't even own myself, some Japanese guy does.

When we last left our heroes, Yoshi had gotten the zombie virus due to "unknown" reasons, and he now has to find bees and give them to Isabella to make a cure/serum.

Yoshi: Alright, let's catch some bees.

(A/N: Um, I don't know why, but I'd appreciate it if you played Eye of the tiger right now while reading, just don't ask, it sounds good to me here for some reason.)

So Yoshi went to go catch the queen bees, the first place he looked was in Cliff's old hardware store.

Yoshi: Ah there's one!

So Yoshi climbed up the shelves to get to the beehive; when he saw about 5 queens fighting for the same nest.

Yoshi: Good thing I have this flypaper net!

So Yoshi caught all the flies and cracked open the beehive.

Yoshi: Sweet honey! I deserve a snack.

So after he ate the honey, a montage started. It first showed Yoshi climbing up a tree on the top floor of the mall.

Yoshi: There there, bees, come to the net… Ouch! It dive-bombed me!

Then the next clip was of him in the toy store running after the bees who were somehow driving toy cars.

Yoshi: You can't run forever! Wait I've got it!

Yoshi ran into the back and drove out in a police car, he turned the top lights on. The bees pulled over and stopped.

Bee 1: Is something wrong officer?

Yoshi: Yes, you were way over the speed limit.

They all looked over and sure enough, the speed limit was 1 mph and they were going 40 mph.

Bee 2: Well, what are ya gonna do with us?

Yoshi: I sentence you to life in the can, which is actually this flypaper net!

So then it showed Yoshi's bee meter up to 40. The next few clips showed Yoshi running after some more bees, then it showed him swimming after some flying bees, and then it showed him spitting gum at the bees which glued him to the wall. And his bee counter kept going up until finally he had all he needed.

Yoshi: Sweet! I have 60 bees, and with 4 hours to spare!

So he went back to Isabella's hideout to give her the bees, but when he got there, he saw her looking at the computer.

Yoshi: Hey Isabella what are you looking at?

Isabella: (Switches off the monitor) Nothing!

Yoshi: What is it?

Isabella: Nothing!

Yoshi: Oh really? Let me see then!

So then he switched on the monitor and found himself looking at the emergency test channel.

Isabella: See, I told you it was nothing! Yoshi. Yoshi!

She waved her hand in front of his face, but he seemed to be hypnotized by the screen. She sighed and switched off the monitor.

Yoshi: What just happened?

Isabella: Nothing, now look at what I found.

Yoshi: What is it?

Isabella: It's the files Carlito had in his list of plans, it was the current.

Yoshi: So what does it say?

Isabella: It says that Carlito used to have a powdered form of the zombie virus, and he gave orphans some homes, and while they weren't looking he put the powder in their drinks! So when they drank it-

Yoshi: They got the virus!

Isabella: That's not all! He gave each one a home in different sectors of the mushroom kingdom and bowser's kingdom!

Yoshi: So these kids are just ticking zombie time bombs all over the mushroom kingdom?!?

Isabella: Yes.

Yoshi: How are we going to stop them?

Isabella: Well, first things first, we must cure you of the virus.

Yoshi: Right!

So Isabella worked awhile on it, but during that time, Yoshi asked a question that had been on his mind.

Yoshi: Hey Isabella, this cure… it won't make it completely cured will it?

Isabella: Of course it will! What do you think I am, just a person with a doctorate degree and no medical experience?!?

Yoshi: Ok ok, sheesh.

So when the cure was finally done, she gave it to Yoshi.

Yoshi: You're giving it to me in shot form?

Isabella: Of course, this way is the safest way, why?

Yoshi: I hate needles.

Isabella: Why?

Yoshi: Three words… The litterbox incident.

Isabella: Oh yeah, I heard about that, didn't you hate cats after that too?

Yoshi: Yes!

Isabella: What happened?

Yoshi: I'll tell you when you're older.

Isabella: Alright, well here it goes!

So she gave him the shot, and after much fainting and other traumatic experiences to rated K+ for this fic, they finally addressed the problem at hand.

Yoshi: So how are we going to get word out about the virus?

Isabella: Well, I have a long range communicator that can broadcast to anyone in the country.

Yoshi: Good! I'll give it to Maxwell, he'll make sure it's done right!

Isabella: but in the process, our special forces friends will be alerted also, so you'll have to defend the base during transmission.

Yoshi: Alright, you start transmission, I'll stay outside the base!

So Yoshi went outside and manned his position near a box. He loaded every single gun and weapon he had, including his secret weapon. Isabella then started transmission.

(In another part of the mall)

An alert siren went off.

Lord Crump: What?!? I thought you took care of the survivors!

X-Naut: Well sir, we only did a preliminary search we may-

Lord Crump: Don't give me excuses, prove your worth by defeating them! X-nauts! Obliterate those pitiful survivors!

X-Nauts: Yes sir!

So they started toward Yoshi at a slow pace in box formation.

Yoshi: Here they come!

Yoshi started shooting his cholesterol and other bad malnutritious things at the X-Nauts, since they stayed on a strict diet, they became too weak to fight and out of shape, so it was easy to defeat them.

Yoshi: Yes! I'm winning!

Lord Crump: Argh!!!! Curse him! He's actually winning! Send in X-Naut units K-beta through Z-alpha!

X-Naut: Yes sir!

Then on Yoshi's side, the X-Nauts started pouring in, there was way too many to hold back.

Yoshi: Oh man! I can't hold all of these guys back! Wait, the secret weapon!

So Yoshi got out a box labeled "Chuck Norris' special", he opened the box to find a lunch tray filled with meat covered in so much grease, you'd get a heart attack from just looking at it.

Yoshi: Alright, here goes nothing! Take this!

So he threw the tray and it hit an X-Naut in the face.

X-Naut: Ew! Unhealthy stuff!

Then the meat exploded and whatever it touched became weak from malnutrition.

Yoshi: Yes! It worked!

Lord Crump: NO!!!!! That fool managed to beat my best soldiers!!!! Alright, time to take care of him myself! The rest of you stay here, I'll get out project MVG-3!

So back at the base, Isabella had just finished transmissions, and they were talking to Maxwell.

Maxwell: I don't believe this, these plans seem way advanced, anyway, Yoshi, let me scan your digital communicator.

Yoshi: Why?

Maxwell: Just watch.

So Yoshi held up his D.C. and Maxwell scanned it, seconds later Maxwell appeared in the room.

Yoshi: Whoa! How'd you do that?

Maxwell: I locked on to your signal and used my teleportation machine to get here!

Isabella: Did you send the e-mail to the Princess though?

Maxwell: Yes, she's already evacuating the major cities and towns, but some refuse to go, saying it's just a hoax.

Isabella: Oh well, at least we warned them, now let's find a way out of here.

Yoshi: Right.

Lord Crump: Not so fast kiddies!

Just then Lord Crump flew in with a really mean looking machine, it had spikes on its arms and legs, it had hands that could morph between cannons and drills, and it had a big laser gun in its chest, its arms and legs were launchable, and its feet had rockets on them.

Lord Crump: If you thought the last model was bad, you'll just love this piece of work, Magnus Von Grapple 3.0!

Yoshi: Aw man! Our gooses are cooked.

Maxwell: You can say that again!

Yoshi: Aw man! Our goo-

Maxwell: Not literally!

Lord Crump: Enough talk! Prepare to meet your dooms!

To BE CONTINUED

Me: Alright guys, I gotta go now, so please review!

Yoshi: Bye!


	27. Chapter 26: Magnus vs The Home Team

**Chapter 26: Magnus Vs. the Home Team**

Hello everybody! It's me again, Yoshi'snumber1friend, back again with another chapter, I've actually found some time to write this thing at school.

Yoshi: Sweet!

Me: It sure is guys, anyway, it's been a busy week so far, filled with homework and tests, ugh, school you know.

Maxwell: Is it really that bad?

Me: Yes, yes it is.

Maxwell: I know man, school can get pretty frustrating.

Me: Oh well, time to get this thing started. I don't own anything here except Maxwell and the O.C.s I came up with.

Well, when we last left our heroes, they battled the X-Naut army and threw the dreaded Chuck Norris Special at them, and made them weak due to cholesterol levels. So then Maxwell used his teleportation machine to go to Yoshi and Isabella. Then Lord Crump came and revealed his newest Version of Magnus Von Grapple: Magnus von Grapple 3.0. Now Yoshi and friends must fight the evil scourge, but can they do it? Can they possibly win? Maybe, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Yoshi: Aw man, our gooses are cooked.

Maxwell: You can say that again.

Yoshi: Our gooses are-

Maxwell: It's a figure of speech!

Yoshi: Well how can we possibly win against this thing?

Maxwell: Well, maybe we could-

Isabella: I've got it!

Maxwell: That was quick!

Isabella: Yeah, anyway, hows about we throw banana peels on the floor and hope that he slips on it.

Yoshi: Sorry Isabella, that joke was already used in chapter 6 or 5.

Maxwell: Plus, why would that help, did you take Yoshi pills or something.

Isabella: Not that I know of.

Yoshi: (Tosses can of pills away), yeah how could she possibly not have noticed the pills she took?

Lord Crump: Hey! Can we get to the battle now?!?

Yoshi: Sorry we forgot about you. So yeah let's start.

Lord Crump: Buh Buh! Buh huh huh huh huh! If you didn't like the last model this model is even worse. It's raw horsepower!

Yoshi: I thought the first model was raw horsepower?

Lord Crump: Well, this one is raw horsepower times 3!

Yoshi: That's a lot of horsepower.

Lord Crump: Now feel the power of my MAGNUS CANNON!

Then the cannon arms on Magnus3 started charging up.

Maxwell: We're doomed.

Yoshi: Scatter!!!!!

So then they ran in different directions just before the cannons fired. The cannons fired huge lasers that disintegrated the ground leaving nothing but a crater.

Yoshi: Whoa, that was a close one!

Lord Crump: Oh you thought that was it? Well get ready for more! Magnus Missiles launch!

Then a hole in the chest of Magnus opened up to reveal a missile launcher, it fired missiles with Lord Crump's face on them. They homed in on Yoshi, Maxwell , and Isabella.

Maxwell: Wah!

Isabella: Oof!

Isabella jumped over one of the missiles but tripped while doing so, so she landed on her leg and sprained her left ankle.

Isabella: Ah! I sprained my left ankle!

Lord Crump: Buh Buh! Buh huh huh huh huh! Now she will be lasered!

So Lord Crump charged up the Magnus lasers, and was about to fire them, when Yoshi came in, desperate to save his friend.

Yoshi: (slo-mo voice) Noooooooooo!!!!!

He shoved Isabella out of the way and unfortunately stayed in the laser's path. Lord Crump fired his laser right at Yoshi.

Maxwell and Isabella: Yoshi!!!!

Then Yoshi flipped and dodged the laser narrowly. Then he landed and ran toward Magnus 3.0.

Lord Crump: You're only making my job easier fool!

Yoshi: Oh yeah? Watch this!

Magnus started to lock on to Yoshi to use its machine guns. Then Yoshi leaped towards Magnus. The machine guns followed his path, they kept shooting right at him.

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh huh! Blast him!

Then he noticed where the path of bullets was headed towards.

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! What? No! They're headed right for the-

Just then Yoshi jumped on Magnus' head and backflipped of the top.

Yoshi: Teriiiaaaa!!!!

The bullets ended up hitting Magnus' "brain" which made it start to malfunction greatly.

Lord Crump: No! He damaged the main power source! Argh I'll get you next time! Magnus, transform into bike mode.

Then, contrary to its regular form, Magnus transformed into a motorcycle, the motorcycle was cruddy, to put it nicely. It spluttered a few times before going a few pitiful miles an hour.

Lord Crump: You'll see, I'll get you next time! I'll be back!

He would have sounded threatening, but the cruddy bike was really cramping the moment, it looked like it was about to die and fall apart under his weight any second.

Maxwell: That's a pitiful bike.

Isabella: Agreed.

Maxwell: Well, now that we are finished with him for now, we should work on getting out of here.

Yoshi: Already thought of something!

Maxwell: Really? Well let's here it!

Yoshi: Ok, one time, in Leisure Park, I saw an underground tunnel, it looked like It could lead out of here. Only problem was, it served as a gateway for zombies also.

Maxwell: Darn! So how are we going to get out with so many zombies there?

Isabella: Well, I've managed to get a live parasite specimen, and it seems that the adults give off some kind of scent to alert other zombies not to attack them, so if we can make a replica of the scent.

Maxwell: They'll think we're one of them, and won't attack us.

Yoshi: Man, these zombies are getting real easy to outsmart.

Isabella: Well, we'd better get back to the lab!

So after going back to the lab, getting some grub, and synthesizing the scent (say that 4 times fast); they went to the place Yoshi had specified.

Isabella: Well, I've got three bottles of untested spray, who wants to go first.

Yoshi: I will!

Isabella: Which scent of spray do you want? Brisk blueberry, Fresh fish, or great apple?

Yoshi: Fresh fish!

So Yoshi sprayed the fresh fish on him and jumped in the tunnel. When he got to the bottom, zombies were right next to him, but weren't attacking.

Maxwell: Hey Yoshi! Does it work?

Yoshi: Yeah! Come on!

So then Maxwell and Isabella jumped in as well, but not before spraying themselves with oderant. Then they started walking through the tunnel.

Yoshi: Hey wait, I just realized, why don't the zombies smell different smells like we do?

Isabella: Well, I managed to combine the zombie scent plus a few other scents, so we smell our stuff, and they smell their's.

Yoshi: That's awesome!

Isabella: Thanks.

Yoshi: Hey look, we're almost out!

So then they got out of the tunnel and saw they were at the back door of the mall. Also, they found Geno peeking at a corner up ahead.

Yoshi: Hey Geno!

Geno: Hey guys, check this out! I may have found our ticket out.

Maxwell: What is it?

Geno: It's a warthog like the ones in Halo 3.

Yoshi: Sweet! Who gets to drive?

Everyone: Not you!

Yoshi: awwww...

So Geno drove, Maxwell was the passenger, and Isabella was the gunner, Yoshi got on the back of the trunk.

Geno: Alright let's go!!!

Will Yoshi and friends finally get out? What became of Lord Crump and his cruddy bike? Find out next time in Chapter 27: A Tank full of Problems.

Me: Ah! It's finally finished.

Yoshi: Nice Job !

Maxwell: Yeah, it was pretty good!

Me: Well, we're getting' close to the end, I'm sad to stop, but instead I'll make a sequel!

Yoshi: really?

Me: YES! Now thanks for waiting guys, with school and stuff, it took a while, and be sure to check out my friend KineAvai's upcoming story, it's gonna be awesome!

Yoshi and Maxwell: bye!


	28. Chapter 27:A tankFullofProblemsfinale

**Chapter 27: A Tank Full of Problems**

Hey guys it's a me! I'm back with another chappie! Now we can see what happens to those guys!

Yoshi: Alright!

Me: And guess what, I've got good news! Starrgrl24 has officially caught up with this story!

Yoshi: Yay!!!! :D

Maxwell: Alright, that's everybody that's reviewed so far!

Me: Yes, now let's not keep them waiting!!!

Maxwell: we don't own anything here so go away copyright presidents!

Last time we saw Yoshi, Maxwell, and Isabella battle Magnus 3.0 and Yoshi beat it, causing it to turn into a cruddy bike. Then they found Geno back from the nearby city and a warthog. Now they are driving to the exit.

Maxwell: How much longer Geno?

Geno: Not much! I can see the exit!

Then out of nowhere the doors on the exit burst open, and guess who came in a tank? You guessed it, the Crump Buh-huh man himself. Geno, Maxwell, Isabella, and the warthog flew from the impact. Yoshi fell out the back, but was unharmed.

Yoshi: Oh no! Not Lord Crump! Guys he's back!

Lord Crump: Don't bother Yoshi, they are knocked out from the impact, if you want to fight, you gotta do it hand to hand this time.

Yoshi: Well, fine, if Mario can do it, so can I!

Lord Crump: Ah, but Mario didn't have to deal with my newly developed battle armor!!!!

Just then Lord Crump had a robotic suit come around his body, equipped in full with lazer guns, rocket launchers, and a self destruct button that gave the explosion of a nuke if things go bad. (You can probably tell already that Lord Crump is serious about losing this time.)

Yoshi: What?!? How am I supposed to fight this?

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh huh! Trembling already? No, well take this, homing lasers activate!

Then lasers shot out at Yoshi, he dodged, but they came around again, even Yoshi knew to dodge homing lasers, you had to do a montage of running from them, filled with random doors opening to nowhere.

Yoshi: It's running time!

So Yoshi ran away and jumped off walls, went behind rocks, and even hid behind Lord Crump to dodge the lasers. Finally, after a few minutes Yoshi lost all the lasers.

Yoshi: Phew! Dodged all of them!

Lord Crump: But you can't dodge this!

Just then Maxwell, Isabella, and Geno woke up.

Maxwell: Hey look!

Geno: Yoshi is fighting lord crump!

Isabella: Should we help him?

Maxwell: Nah! Yoshi doesn't need help, I mean, he's always come through before, so why not now?

Yoshi: (Choking) Guys, help!

Maxwell: Uh oh!

It seems that Lord Crump had grabbed Yoshi by the neck and picked him up. Yoshi struggled for a few minutes then stopped. Yoshi was not dead, but unconscious.

Isabella: No! Yoshi!

Maxwell: Yoshi!

Geno: Yoshi!

Lord Crump: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh huh! I guess I'm too tough for you huh?

(In Yoshi's subconscious)

Yoshi was in a white plane with clouds, nobody was there but him, he was lying down and was staring up.

Yoshi: Where am I?

Just then a screen showed up showing Yoshi lying on the ground and Maxwell, Geno, and Isabella trying to fight Lord Crump, but for them, it was a losing battle. They were tiring out, and Lord Crump seemed like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Yoshi: I gotta help them! But how?

Just then a far out voice called out to Yoshi.

Voice: Yoshi!

Yoshi: What? Who is there?

Voice: It's me Yoshi!

Yoshi: wait! I know that voice… Billy Mays!

Billy Mays: Yes Yoshi! It is I!

Yoshi: What are you doing here?

Billy Mays: this is the plane of thrown away ideas and people.

Yoshi: But what am I doing here, you aren't saying I'm a thrown away idea are you?

Billy Mays: No, this plane is also your subconscious, so it's both planes in one.

Yoshi: Oh. But how do I help my friends?

Billy Mays: You use your final smash of course!

Yoshi: But how? I could only use it with a smash ball.

Billy Mays: No Yoshi, the power was always there, the smash ball just brought it out easier.

Yoshi: How do I use it though?

Billy Mays: concentrate Yoshi! You must concentrate on helping others and other thoughts of justice and good.

Yoshi: Alright, here it goes!

Yoshi concentrated very hard, finally, he was surrounded by a multicolored light, and his eyes turned gold.

Yoshi: I did it!

Billy Mays: Yes! Now go! And defeat lord Crump! You must do it for Justice!

Yoshi: Justice!

Billy Mays: Peace!

Yoshi: Peace!

Billy Mays: And to get my money back from him!

Yoshi: And to- wait! What?

Billy Mays: He cheated me out of my money by a scam in an email he sent me.

Yoshi: Oh, well I'll be sure for you ok?

Billy Mays: Thanks Yoshi!

Yoshi: Bye Billy!

Billy Mays: Bye Yoshi!

Then Yoshi woke up, and saw Maxwell, Isabella, and Geno on the ground exhausted. Maxwell was kneeling, but just barely, the others were on the ground.

Lord: Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh huh! What's wrong kiddies? Can't handle my battle armor? Come on, try a bit harder, see if you can even put a scratch on my paint job!

Maxwell: I gotta do it for Yoshi! But, I can't move.

Lord Crump: Time to finish you! Rocket launchers activate!

Maxwell: I guess this is the end!

Lord Crump: Say goodbye!

Right as Lord Crump was about to fire though, a flash of light starting slashing all across Lord Crump's battle armor at mach 75. Then Yoshi appeared in his Super Dragon form right in front of Lord Crump.

Yoshi: Hey Lord Crump! Ya miss me?

Lord Crump: You! I thought I took care of you!

Maxwell: Yoshi!

Lord Crump: No matter! I will finish you too, all rockets launch… Buh what? What's wrong? Fire!

Lord Crump kept pressing the trigger, but it did nothing; a few seconds later though, the battle armor started cracking, and then crumbled to dust.

Lord Crump: Oh buttered broccoli!

Yoshi: I'll take this! (Gets Billy Mays' money)

Lord Crump: Hey! My money!

Yoshi: Now for my super pyro ball attack!

Then Yoshi charged a huge fireball and prepared to fire it at Lord Crump.

Lord Crump: Oh sh-

Yoshi: No cussing!

Lord Crump: What? I was gonna say sheperd's pie!

Yoshi: Oh, well that's ok then.

Then Yoshi blasted Lord Crump, and Lord Crump yet again flew off in a very Team rocket esque starry spot.

Yoshi: I did it!

Maxwell: You did it!

Isabella and Geno: You really really did it!

Just then they broke into some musical about how Yoshi overcame overwhelming odds and such. That took about 30 minutes, and then when they finally stopped they noticed the zombies had gotten out of the tunnel.

Yoshi: Oh no!

Maxwell: How will we get out?

Geno: Use the door I guess?

Yoshi: Works for me!

So they got in the tank, and drove out the door, they carefully made sure to lock the zombies inside and went to the nearest town. It turns out that all the refugees in the mushroom kingdom had set up residence there. This included Princess Peach and all the other main characters.

Mario: Yoshi! What-a are you-a doing here-a?

Yoshi: No time to explain! Where is Princess Peach?

Mario: In a the back! Why-a?

Yoshi: I need to talk to her!

So Yoshi went into the back while Maxwell, Isabella, and Geno talked to the other people.

Yoshi: Princess!

Peach: Yoshi! I heard about what happened, and me and Bowser sent our troops to go there, are you all right?

Yoshi: Yeah, but I found out the whole story!

Peach: Well let's hear it!

So Yoshi went into the lounge where everybody was and told everything that had happened to him, even about Cliff and all the other bosses.

Mario: Wow, sounds-a like you had a big-a adventure Yoshi! Good job!

Luigi: Yeah! Yoshi, you-a did great!

So everybody congratulated Yoshi, and praised him for his efforts.

Yoshi: But what about Lord Crump and the X-nauts?

Peach: Oh we will take care of them.

Weeks later, Lord Crump was found, and a trial was held. He was found guilty of going against orders, and treason, so him and the X-Nauts were given the worst job possible. They had to do community service with a smile. (This is the worst job for them because they don't like community service, plus nobody ever sees their mouth anyway.) So justice was served, and yet, Yoshi complained "his belly was not full", and that was because he had only cracker sandwiches that day.

Yoshi: (Thinking) I wonder if Ed is still alive?

Isabella: You coming back to the parade Yoshi?

Yoshi: Oh, yeah! I'm coming!

So Yoshi went off of the hill he was on, and went back to Toad Town to enjoy **his **parade.

(In the Mall at Leisure Park)

Ed: (Not zombified) Got any threes?

Zombie: Go spaghetti!

THE END

Me: Wow! I finally finished it!

Yoshi: So this is the end of us then?

Maxwell: We'll be, gone?

Me: Heck no! Once Dead Rising 2 comes out, you guys will be back and better than ever. In the meantime, I'd like to try a collaborative fic out.

Yoshi: What's that?

Me: I think it's where 2 authors work on one story.

Maxwell: Cool! Can we be in it?

Me: Well, somebody has to agree to do one with me first. (Hint hint guys, you know what that means, I would like to test my collab fic skills out.)

Me: Well whatever the case, this is the end of this fanfic. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read this thing. I mean, when I first started out it was like "I hope people read this", now it had become "I can't disappoint the readers". So thank you dearly!

Yoshi and Maxwell: Bye!

Me: Oh, and to all who liked this story, if you didn't already, make sure to favorite me, or else other stories I write you won't know about. Anyway thanks again! And farewell!


	29. Chapter Somthing: Author's Note

**Chapter Something: The Author's Special Note.**

Hey guys what's up it's me again. Yeah I know what you're thinking, is this another chapter? Well sorry, but no… I do however have a special announcement I'd like to make to my readers and reviewers. I was thinking the other day about a new fic I was thinking of doing. And anyway-

Yoshi: And anyway, it involved fanmade characters.

Maxwell: Yeah see, he wanted to have a fic where 2-6 reviewers could send in their own characters and we'd try to write a fic involving those characters. You wouldn't have to worry about writing scripts or anything that might keep you from your fics.

Me: That's right guys, but in addition to what Maxwell said, you guys can also put your own ideas for upcoming chapters when you review, so if you wanna participate in this, look for an upcoming story titled Yoshi's New Adventure, and review according to the character description example in the first chapter. Oh, and this is a completely new fic having nothing to do with the Mushroomette saga, but I am planning for the sequel of Mushroomette so stay tuned for that as well, anyway, so yeah, that's all I got, how about you guys?

Maxwell: I got nothing.

Yoshi: Oh, and before you guys go, I need you to send me some cookies, I'm starving.

Maxwell: Hey! What about me?

Me: Well guys, you heard it from them, they want cookies, anyway if you want a gurantee for a spot in the fic I mentioned, P.M. me and I'll see if you're one of my good friends on this fabulous site, if so, you have a spot, if not, then, be the first to review. (A.N.: if you do P.M. me, you must wait for the character description chapter and review then, so yeah, it should be up in a day or two.)

Yoshi and Maxwell: Bye!


End file.
